Actions and Consequences
by tbergo17
Summary: With the CDC blown up Fallon and her group's plan and any hope for a cure is gone. When the Atlanta group takes them in, tempers fly and love sparks, but will anybody be ready for the consequences of their actions?
1. Chapter 1

**~~~Well hello, I've got something new for you… I figured I'd post it and see what kind of reception it gets; I would like to know what you think so leave me a review or whatever. This is just something I thought about the other day! The only characters I own are Fallon, Jesse, Trevor, and Shay. Anyway please enjoy!~~~**

* * *

Run! Get the hell outta here," the older man she only knew for a few days screamed in horror as shoved her forward into the open door.

He turned his head his dark eyes staring down the dark hallway, the smell of rot and death filling the small blood splattered hallway and forcing its way up his nose. He knew from the start this is how he wanted his time in the apocalypse to end, he wanted to be a hero... he just didn't think it be this soon.

"Gary! Please! I'll help you! I'll hold you up I can do it! Please I can't do this alone!" Her voice panicked and the look in her eyes wild as her arms reached for him through the small doorway.

"No! My time is done here I can't get you killed because I can't run!" His voice unintentionally cracked. "Not everyone's guna make it to the end, I can't but you can, you can do this! Just get the fuck outta here Jalissa!" Gary yelled, his voice steadier than he felt, at the panicked girl trying to push back open the door.

Looking down he pulled the tiny pistol he had from his pants along with the last clip and slid it at the wild eyed woman. Gary turned his head again shutting his eyes tight before taking a long look down the hallway. It was a long shot both of them would get through this, he knew that going in but if Jalissa could get her ass outta here he could live with the decision. She was screaming for him to turn back around, but he wasn't he decided. Besides with the fatal wound he had he wasn't going to make it much farther, let alone the CDC. The groan of the dead coming closer with each second made his heart start to race. When the walkers got close, they would go crazy smelling the blood leaking from the stab wound in his stomach, it would give her more time; that's all that he could ask for at this moment. He slammed his back against the door shutting out the girl screaming for him.

"God help me," he whispered as he slid down the door taking as deep of a breath as he could.

The demented shadows of the walkers started spreading across the dimly lit hallway, coming faster than he expected. The sunlight coming through the dirt and dust stained windows made his situation almost comical.

"Course I'm gettin' eatin' on a nice day like this," a low chuckle escaped his paling lips.

He reached up a shaky white hand and made sure he locked the door, so Jalissa didn't get any ideas. She was still banging on the door, but the sound was muffled by the growing noise the dead made.

Maybe because Gary was on his way out already or because whatever adrenaline he had left in his body was coursing through his veins, but when the grotesque, rotting face chopped down on his leg he didn't feel it at first. But after the second walker came down on him a guttural scream escaped his body exciting the rest of the dead coming towards him.

Jalissa backed away from the door when she heard the scream that came from the man that saved her ass. She knew there was nothing she could do for him at this point, but it didn't stop her from wanting too. Her heart was racing and she knew if she couldn't get a hold of herself soon Gary's sacrifice would have been for nothing... Her dark brown eyes slid to the pistol she was holding, she barely knew how to shoot. Jalissa lifted her other hand and looked at the extra clip, after counting she knew she had 15 shots in there and whatever was left in the gun. Even with her limited knowledge of guns she knew that wasn't a lot.

Jalissa's eyes darted around the small apartment, looking for anything she could use. She slipped the gun into the back of her pants and sprinted into the kitchen and started rummaging through the drawers. No food... no water... but she did find a knife, a huge knife, actually it was more of a meat cleaver... The scratching at the front door was getting louder causing Jalissa to snap her head up taking her attention away from the clever she was holding.

"You'll have to do," she whispered with a sigh gripping the handle of the of her new weapon tight.

Jalissa moved across the room, her long legs and quiet feet taking her across quickly. Snapping her head to the side she took one last look at the door where her friend's now mutilated body was being devoured. She looked out of the window and down the street, where the walkers were starting to clear off. If she was going to get out of here she knew it had to be now. Taking a deep breath, trying to ignore the rotting smell on her nose, she opened the window with a shaky hand.

The humidity outside did nothing but amplify the rotting stench outside, it was something you got used to now; unfortunately. Jalissa was on the second floor, it was high but it was manageable if she did this right. With one last look at the door she stuck her legs out of window and sat on the ledge taking another rot filled breath. She dropped the gun and the meat clever down first, making sure to toss them to the side so she wouldn't fall on them. She twisted her back and wrapped her sweaty fingers around the ledge, and sliding her body off the ledge. The strain on her arms was not that bad, but her sweaty palms betrayed her slipping off the edge. A gasp escaped her full lips as she fell to the ground. Jalissa hit with a thud her knees buckling beneath her weight, she rolled to the side and into the bushes out of the sight of anything on the road. Silently wishing nothing heard the yell that made its way out of her mouth.

"Damn it," she whispered as she pulled in her legs to her chest hugging them tight.

There was no time for this, she took another second to let her knees recover before army crawling to get her weapons. Again, she shoved the gun into her pants and grabbed the clever from the grass.

"You can do this," she paused "Don't be a bitch about it," she tried to convince herself.

With a quick movement she got up from the ground and ran as fast as her long legs would take her. Slight pain radiated from her knees as she ran forward. A hiss from behind her registered in her head giving her the encouragement needed to get her ass in gear and stop thinking about the dull pain in her knees. She didn't look back or to the side, just forward. As much as she wanted to keep going, she needed to stop soon; the burning in her lungs was a pretty clear sign of that. She needed someplace to hold up for the night, but where...

A groan rang in Jalissa's ear and a hand swiped for her body. A shrill yell escaped her mouth as she spin to the side using her strong leg to kick at the dead man swiping for her. Her boot connected with the dead man's knee with a done crunching crack, the thing fell to the floor still grabbing for her. Jalissa's dark eyes were wide as she slowly stepped back from the thing still trying to eat her. She wasn't ready for this... to be alone... the man was moving closer to her his growling filling the empty alleyway.

"Shhhh! Got Damn it!" Jalissa whispered, her words falling an deaf ears.

All of her brain and common sense told her that her talking to the dead was fucking stupid, but she had to try something to get him to shut up. The clever! She was holding onto it with a vice grip... she knew eventually there would come a time she had to kill one of these things; I guess it was now. Jalissa cocked back her arm raising the weapon high above her head as she stared at the thing moving closer to her. Her heart was racing and the sweat on her palms was starting to make it hard to hold the clever; it had to be now. With a deep breath she brought down the clever with a force she didn't know she had, and with a wet smack and the crunch of bone breaking her weapon entered the dead man's head; silencing him and stopping the mechanical movements. With a slight jerk she pulled her new favorite weapon from its head sending a spray of black blood towards her staining her jeans from the knee down.

"Congratulations," a thick southern woman's accent yelled from behind her.

Jalissa spun quickly raising the clever towards the woman who spoke to her and now who was running toward her with an axe drawn. Oh shit oh shit oh shit!

The woman cocked her arm back and swung her axe slicing into the neck of a walker blocking her way to Jalissa.

"Behind you!" The small woman yelled again.

On that note Jalissa turned her eyes going wide in horror. Walkers... hundreds of them... coming this way... quickly she spun around and headed for the strange woman with the axe. Jalissa would rather take her chances with the tiny blonde with an axe than face offs against dead walking people, besides Jalissa had a good 25 to 30 pounds on the woman. Jalissa got to the other woman and both turned and ran in the other direction. With a slam of the door the axe lady locked both of them inside. She turned toward Jalissa with a smile and a quick look up and down.

"I'm Fallon," she finally said looking at the other girl.

"Jalissa," she answered her voice a little skeptical.

"Your welcome," the small dirty blonde haired woman said to Jalissa with a raise on one eyebrow

"S-sorry" Jalissa stuttered" thank you," Jalissa said quickly not trying to offend Fallon.

Fallon started walking down the unlit hallway leaving Jalissa behind standing by the door.

"You coming," Fallon yelled behind her.

"YES," Jalissa yelled her voice revealing how excited she was.

Fallon shook her head slightly as the new girl clomped down the hallway behind her; she was going to need some work. Honestly, Fallon was glad this new girl came around, at least so far, she's been living with two guys and a child, and she could use another girl to talk to.

"Jalissa, right?" Fallon asked when the new girl came up next to her.

"Y-yeah," She answered trying to hide her excitement again.

"Nice to meet you, and welcome home," Fallon said quickly "I'll handle everything, just follow me," she said with a bright smile.

"Thanks," Jalissa said with a returning smile.

* * *

**~~thanks to jaotvdspn1994 for reading this over and letting me use her OC Jalissa~~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to m reviewers I'm so glad you loved it I hope this is to your liking! And thanks to my followers and favorites also! So let me know what you are thinking about this so far! And just so you know we will be meeting Mr. Grimes and his group next chapter!~~~**

* * *

Fallon glanced to the side at the girl she saved, she was a good five or six inches taller than her and had a husky build, not fat or chunky, but healthy enough. She had her dark curly hair tied and slicked back into a tight bun on the top of her head, the stray strands clipped back with bobby pins. Her clothes, though dirty and newly sprayed with black goo, were more on the expensive side. Jalissa was a city girl for sure, through and through.

Fallon on the other hand was a converted country bumpkin, as her boyfriend Jesse explained it, to city girl. Fallon loved the farm she lived on all her life, but if she wanted to get somewhere in her career she knew she would have to leave her beloved small town; and she did. Fallon didn't think about her home town much anymore, and when she did nothing good came of it; at least of recently. She ran her fingers through her choppy dirty blond hair, trying to make herself look a little more presentable, feeling a little self-conscious about the condition she and her clothes were in. Fallon pushed the irrelevant thoughts about her looks aside and put on a smile for the scared looking new girl.

"Alright, when we get inside I'll introduce you and let me do all the talking," Fallon's dark green eyes scanned Jalissa.

"You got it," Jalissa answered gratefully in her normally sweet tone.

With a shove and a huff of breath Fallon pushed open the large wooded door revealing three people, two men and a little girl.

"Hey, so you know that sound I heard, it wasn't a fucking walker it was this girl right here," Fallon teased at a man with brown disheveled hair and a tattoo snaking down his arm covering most of his skin.

"Oh, I see," the man eyed down Jalissa, making her immediately feel uncomfortable.

"Jesse stop being a Damn creep," a higher pitched man's voice broke the uncomfortable silence.

"I'm not being a creep!" He quickly turned and pushed the bleached blonde who called him a creep. "I'm not being a creep, am I?" Jesse turned and asked Jalissa his gray blue eyes finding her brown ones.

"Uhm, ah I..." Jalissa stammered. She didn't want to step on toes let alone the group member of the girl who saved her.

"Babe, you were being a creep," Fallon answered for her with a smile on her face. "Right," she leaned over and whispered to Jalissa who choked back a laugh.

"Whatever! Sorry I didn't mean to," he said in a snarky tone. Obviously, he had an attitude problem.

Jesse looked back down at the project he was working on and turned his back on everyone else. He wasn't being a creep, he was just taking in the new girl... making sure she wasn't bitten... or that's what he told himself... The woman was quite striking, her dark skin and exotic features were not one you see often; at least down in Georgia. He felt Fallon, his girlfriend, hands wrap around his waist, resting in the familiar spot on his stomach, her chin resting on his shoulder.

"Jesse, don't be like that," her soft voice whispered in his ear "We were only joking," she assured him.

"It didn't fucking sound that way," he snapped at her. He didn't mean to sound as mean as he but that's how it always came out when Fallon dis something he didn't like "Don't ever humiliate me in front of someone we don't know," he commanded his tone dark.

Fallon's hands slid from his waist as she stood up, a scowl on her face. Jesse has always been a little dramatic and demanding, but lately he's been getting worse.

"Fucking dick," she mumbled just low enough so he didn't hear. "By the way her name is Jalissa," she grumbled to Jesse.

Fallon walked back to Jalissa who was standing in the corner trying not to notice the awkward tension between the couple. Fallon took a deep breath trying to calm herself before speaking again. Jesse made her crazy half the time, but the other half he was amazing to her... she'd been with him for three years now, and she didn't know much else.

"Jalissa, as you know that bruting lump over there Jesse," she pointed to the bleach blonde man next "That absolutely fabulous man over there is Trevor, he goes by Trev though," she added in a whisper "And this little lady walking towards us is our little Shay," she paused "Everyone, this is Jalissa," she may have been small but Fallon knew how to project her voice, she had a strong presence about her

"Hi," Shay said her voice small and sweet.

"Hey there," Jalissa answered.

Shay's eyes shifted to the bloody weapon Jalissa had in her hand, her hazel eyes going wide for a second. Fallon put her hand on Jalissa's arm lightly, trying to signal she was taking the clever from her; Jalissa got the hint.

"Weapons go over there," Trev finally said when Fallon didn't. He pointed to the small pile of melee weapons along with a few pistols and two hunting rifles in the corner of the room.

"Do you have anythin' else?" Fallon called over to Jalissa.

"No, just the meat clever," Jalissa lied.

Fallon's eyes drifted to the obvious gun Jalissa had stuffed in the back of her pants; shaking her head she gave a look to Trev who did the same. She didn't blame Jalissa though, I mean who would? She didn't know this group of people; it was actually smart of her to lie… She just has to learn how to do it a little better. Trevor sauntered over to where Fallon was taking off the dirty muck covered sweater she had on. Trev's eyes drifted to the deep jagged scar that Fallon had running down the from her mid forearm to the top of her wrist; he quickly looked away when she saw him looking at it. Trev really liked Fallon she was a great girl, she had that southern hospitality that you don't see very often in the city, and she always helped him with his hair antics. She deserved better than what his brother was treating her like…

"Looks like she found us just in time huh," Trev finally said.

"Yeah, I guess so," Fallon muttered her usually bright tone fading, as it always did when Jesse was being an asshole.

Trev sucked in his upper lip not sure if he should say anything about Jesse and her's relationship, "He's just stressed about going to the CDC he doesn't mean to take it out on you," Trev quickly muttered.

"Yeah, aren't we all," was her answer as her eye glided back over to Jesse. "Hey Trev," Fallon's voice was soft.

"Hmm," he answered.

"I'm sorry about Joey, I-I never got to tell you," She wasn't looking at him but to the side of him, not ready to look his in his piercing blue eyes.

Trev took a deep breath and shut his eyes trying to block the memory she just brought back up. "Don't, just don't," Was all he managed to choke out from his closing throat.

"I… Okay," she stuttered.

"We gotta start packing up our shit," Jesse's booming voice interrupted.

Fallon and Trev both jumped at the sudden noise breaking the dead silence between them; exchanging a glance they went to grab their stuff. A worried look passed over Jalissa's features as she heard what Jesse said; the nerves in her body shooting off in every direction.

"Wh-where are we going," Jalissa called over to Jesse in an unsure voice.

"CDC, the city's getting to be scarce in resources," Jesse said his voice a tad surprised the new girl was talking to him.

"So you think the CDC will have something," Jalissa's voice hopeful.

"I hope," Jesse broke eye contact with Jalissa and turned to get his shit form the room he and Fallon shared.

He hesitated before opening the door to where he knew his girlfriend was, he didn't want to deal with her shit right now. Jesse sucked in a breath and opened the door to the sun lit room finding Fallon zipping up her backpack, almost done with packing. She glanced over her shoulder quickly and seeing it was Jesse she hid a scowl and continued what she was doing. Jesse rolled his eyes and stepped closer to her ready for the fight they were going to have.

"Here," Fallon said shortly shoving Jesse's bag at him.

"Thanks," He mumbled back taking it from her.

They both stood there in silence packing what was left of their shit; it was never like this before… Something changed recently… They always had something to say to each other, there was rarely a quiet moment between the two. But now, that's all there ever was silence…

"I didn't think when you said you were getting' some air you would come back with a person," Jesse tried to start a conversation.

"Me either, but I saw her… I couldn't just leave the poor girl out there to die," Fallon answered in a defensive tone.

"Hey, I'm not saying it was a bad thing…" he paused not wanting te conversation to go south "It was just unexpected," he shrugged.

"Oh,"

"Yeah,"

Jesse looked down at his bag, giving up on a conversation she obviously didn't want to have, but he couldn't blame her; he was starting to become a dick to her.

"You ready to go," Fallon said throwing the bag over her shoulder.

Jesse cleared his throat "Ah, yeah," he answered.

Jesse hated when she was mad at him, but it really was all his fault he snapped at her and she was just trying to be nice. Jesse spun around and reached out to grab Fallon's soft small hand taking it in his calloused fingers. She stopped and turnd towards him her eyes looking right up at him.

"I'm sorry," Jesse's voice cracked.

"I know you are," She answered.


	3. Chapter 3

**jaotvdspn1994- Yeah they have more than a few problems and as always things will get worse before they get any better. Thank you thank you!**

**Guest- Well thank you, I like thus too :) Yay! Someone thinks she is a bad ass awesome! I'm glad you like the characters too I never wrote this many before!**

**~~~Thank you to my reviewers and the people who followed and favorited I really appreciate it! So as always tell me what you think about whats going on!~~~**

* * *

Fallon walked out of the room and over to the small pile of weapon they, mostly thanks to her and Trev, gathered in the city. She wrapped her hand around her preferred weapon, the axe, and slipped it into the holder on the pants. That axe got her out of one too many sticky situations so far, there was no way she'd go anywhere without that blood covered thing.

"Jalissa," Fallon's voice yelled into the open room.

She heard the girl's loud footsteps approach her, Fallon gave a shake of her head her choppy hair swaying behind her.

"Yeah," Jalissa asked her voice stronger than before.

"You're meat clever," Fallon raised an eyebrow as she handed it to Jalissa

"Don't judge me…" Jalissa said with a pout pointing the bloody butcher's knife to the floor.

"I'm not, I think it's inventive," Fallon gave Jalissa a smile with the dark skinned girl returned.

"So… is Shay like your and Jesse's kid," Jalissa asked when Fallon didn't say anything else.

Furrowing her brow Fallon gave the new girl a look "How old do ya think I am," Fallon's voice went up in pitch as she accused the girl.

"Oh! Oh my God, I-I," Jalissa stuttered her brown eyes going wide.

Fallon let out a chuckle, she couldn't have Jalissa freak out too long it just wasn't fair "Don't worry about it, and no Shay isn't my kid, but I do treat her like she is mine, I love that little girl I'd do anything for her," Fallon's eyes found Shay packing up the rest of her clothes. "Do I really look that old," Fallon looked back at Jalissa. "Cause I know this blood isn't very flattering but damn," Fallon leaned back on the table crossing her arms, hiding the scared one underneath.

"Oh, no you don't… I swear, I was just wondering if all of you are related and that's how you're together," Jalissa admitted looking to the floor and away from Fallon's gaze.

"Oh, I get it that actually makes a lot of sense," Fallon agreed

"Just so you know I don't think you are old.. what are you like 27," Jalissa asked hoping she was right.

Good guess, I am 27," Fallon gave an appreciative smile.

Jalissa relaxed a bit when she heard that, sending a silent prayer up to the heavens. Fallon gave a low chuckle as she stuck a pistol through her worn back belt.

"I'd offer you one but I think you're already strapped," she couldn't help mentioning it.

She didn't have to be looking at Jalissa to know how ridged her body went, but thank that lord she was; her reaction was amazing. Even through Jalissa's dark completion Fallon could see she was blushing. Jalissa opened her mouth to say something but nothing was coming out.

"Fallon what are you doin' to that poor girl," Trev's voice rang out much to Jalissa's appreciation.

"Nothing we're just talking," Fallon gave Trev a smile.

"Stop embarrassing the poor girl," Trev rested a friendly hand on Jalissa's shoulder.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to," Fallon's gaze rested on Jalissa quickly before turning to Trev "what's your weapon of choice,"

"My astonishing looks obviously," Trev answered with a flourish of his hand.

A giggle escaped the two girls mouths as Trevor answered the question without missing a beat; all of the awkward tension from before obviously gone, thankfully.

"I"ll take whatever you give me," Trev finished after they all calmed down a bit.

"Ohh! Dealers choice huh? Fallon looked excited as her eyes scanned the limited pile of weapons. "I'd say you look like a rifle man… and let's see…" Fallon paused considering what to give him "This!" Fallon wrapped her slender fingers around a wrench.

"Really?" Trev looked at her with a raised eyebrow

"Yeah, it's heavy if anything gets close smash its damn head in," Fallon answered refolding her arms.

"Whatever you say girl," Trev swung the wrench around. "Should we give Shay something to hold?" Trev asked his voice low.

Fallon felt her stomach drop, "What?" She asked not wanting to hear what Trev said. She was so distracted by the thought of giving little Shay a weapon Fallon didn't hear Jesse walk up, his bags thrown over his broad shoulders. Jalissa quickly tore her eyes off of the man before anyone could notice the look she gave him.

"Falcon, we should give her something… just in case," Jesse's voice was sweet as he used her nickname trying to convince her to agree.

"I-I…don't think it's the best idea," Fallon managed to spit out.

"This probably isn't my place but," Jalissa started but was cut off by a defensive Fallon.

"You're right it isn't your place," Fallon shot Jalissa a glare.

In defense Jalissa put her hands up "Sorry, it's just bad out there," she finished.

Trev's eyes shifted and locked onto his brothers, Fallon could be extremely stubborn and when she and Jesse were having a good day he could talk her down, make her realize she was being a bit unreasonable. Jesse pursed his lips and shut his eyes before continuing this doomed conversation.

"Fallon, she doesn't have to do anything with it… just let her have something anything… to defend herself. Like Jalissa said you know what it's like out there, I wouldn't send my worst enemy out there without a weapon," Jesse placed both his hands on her shoulders and turned her so she was looking right at him. "Come on Falcon," he added.

"I'll ask her what she wants to do," Fallon let out a sigh in defeat.

She could have argued that point till the day's end, but as much as she didn't want to admit it he and all of them had a point. There was nothing in the damn world that Fallon wouldn't do to protect Shay, she was her little cousin the only blood family she had left. Jesse gave her a smile and let his hands drop from her as she walked towards the little girl.

"Thanks for trying to back me up," Jesse turned to Jalissa as he ran him hand through his messy hair.

"You're welcome," She answered looking away from him when she caught his gaze

Trev shook his head and gave a disgusted look at his brother; Fallon was still in the damn room…Jesse did some shady shit to his girlfriend, but he promised all of that was done before she and Shay left with them; guess he lied about that too.

"So uhm how did you and Fallon meet," Jalissa changed the subject when she caught the look Trevor gave Jesse.

"Oh, on a video set she was a makeup artist and I was in the band," Jesse answered his tone a bit confused about why she change the subject back to Fallon and him.

Fallon bent down next to her little cousin whose hazel eyes met hers. "So I have a question for you and don't feel pressured to say yes okay," Fallon started.

"Do they want me to have a gun or something," Shay immediately asked surprising Fallon completely.

"Ah… yeah," was all Fallon could answer.

"Okay," her small voice answered.

"Oh…kay," Fallon was in shock she didn't think it would go this was at all. "Come on you could pick what you want." She stood up and brought the little girl back to the dwindling pile of weapons they had.

Jesse gave a sarcastic grin when Shay walked over to the table and picked up a hunting knife "Shut the hell up," Fallon grumbled.

"We ready now," Trev ask getting a bit impatient.

"Think so," Jesse answered taking a quick look around the place they called over for the past few months.

"Well let's go then," Trev said starting for the door his wrench in hand followed by Jalissa then Fallon and Shay, Jesse bringing up the back.

The SUV was parked in the garage of the house; thankfully they didn't have to leave the house to file into the vehicle. Fallon opened the door to the back seat and motioned for Shay to get into the middle; she went around the other side and got in, Jalissa sat on the other side of Shay.

"Why aren't you sitting in the front," Jalissa asked Fallon who just looked down.

"She doesn't ever sit in the front," Jesse answered for her.

"Oh," Jalissa said thinking that was really weird "Um can I ask why" she finished.

"I'd rather you not," Fallon and Trevor both answered "But I will say I'm more comfortable in the back," Fallon grumbled running her nail down the scar on her arm.

Jalissa understood and turned her body so she was looking out of the window. The car ride was extremely quiet, and the ride was almost over when Fallon broke the silence talking to Shay.

"Can you promise me something," She asked the little girl.

"Sure," Shay answered leaning her head in Fallon's arm.

"If you ever get in any trouble, you run… you run and find me… if I'm not around you find Jesse Trev or Jalissa," Fallon glanced at the new girl when she said her name.

"Okay, I got it," Shay's tiny voice answered

A smile spread across Jalissa's face, glad the Fallon trusted her enough to say that. A twinge of guilt in her stomach made the smile on her face fade, causing Jalissa to look away from Shay and Fallon. Her gaze quickly drifted to Jesse who was concentrated on the road they were driving on; her mind going back to the look Jesse gave her when she first showed up and how she liked it. This might be a problem… Jalissa took her eyes off of Jesse and looked back out of the window. After a few minutes the CDC came into view, everyone in the car let out the breath they were holding. Shay leaned over Fallon and pressed her face into the window.

"What's that," She asked pointing in the direction she was looking.

"Whatre you talking about," Fallon almost jumped as she rolled down the window.

Her eyes darted back and forth looking for what Shay was pointing at, and finally Fallon saw it a group of people sprinting for the vehicles parked on the road. Fallon sucked in a breath and yelled or Trev to look where she was his reaction was the same.

"What the hell's goin' on?" Jesse yelled through the open window at a man in a sheriff's hat as he jammed the breaks of the SUV.

"It's guna blow get the hell outta here." The man who must be a cop yelled franticly. "Follow us," He finished as he jumped into the driver's seat.

"You heard the guy follow him!" Trev pushed his brother "What are you waiting for!"

How could we just trust this guy, Jesse thought to himself, but he did what his brother asked and followed the other cars out. Just as the cars moved away a loud explosion came from behind them, fire replacing what used to be the CDC. Everyone's eyes widened in amazement, good thing he listened to the guy, Jesse thought.

"Are we just guna follow these people." Jesse asked

"Yeah," Fallon answered him like there wasn't another option.

"Fallon we don't even know these people," Jesse retorted.

"So they saved us from a fiery explosion, I think that makes them good people," Fallon countered.

"She's right," Jalissa added.

"Whatever, whenever they stop we can sort through this," Jesse said pursing his lips.

As if the people in front of them heard the conversation, they proceeded to pull to the side of the road; the cop getting out of the first car, followed by dark haired man. The cop motioned for Jesse and the group to get out of the car.

"Leave the knives and shit, but be sure to hold onto the guns," Jesse commanded to everyone.

With a deep breath Fallon and the rest stepped out of the car, leaving the knives and whatnot on the seats, within reach if needed. The cop and his friend met them in the middle without a word.

"Thank you," Fallon said when nobody else said anything earning a glare from Jesse.

"Welcome," The man in the hat said with a smile. "I'm Rick this is Shane," he pointed to the dark haired man next to him

"I'm Jesse, my girlfriend Fallon, my brother Trevor, Fallon's cousin Shay and this is Jalissa," He pointed to each of them as he said their names.

"Where are you headed," Shane interrupted his tone nasty, well cop like was more like it.

"Nowhere, you blew up our only plan," Fallon said sarcastically getting a whooping laugh from a redneck looking man with a weird haircut; she snapped her head at the noise her eyes locking with the man for a second. The skinner man next to the laughing redneck shook his head and crossed his toned arms.

"Funny," Rick said with a shake of his head his tone friendly. "There doesn't seem to be many of you guys, we could use some extra man power," Rick Ran his hand through his short black hair. His friend Shane gave a disapproving look.

Fallon glanced at Jesse her eyes hoping he would say yes, they didn't have any other plan and this could possibly be the best thing that could happen. Jesse sucked in his bottom lip thinking over Rick's offer.

"I don't see a problem with that," Jesse finally answered.

Fallon let out the breath she was holding and twisted her arm around Jesse's, he looked down at her and a small smile crossed his features before he pulled his arm away and put it around her waist. He looked back up at the two cops and nodded at them.

"We'll follow you," Trevor said to Rick and Shane who just looked confused about what just happened "Oh, they have been having some issues… they don't mean to be rude," Trevor let the two men know.

"Join the club," Rick said his eyes drifting to a woman with long dark hair.


	4. Chapter 4

**jaotvdspn1994- HA you're funny but she isn't doing anything wrong… at the moment but things can change :) Well thank you I know I love writing it they are adorable together! Oh I know me too there is a little bit of it in this chapter! Please enjoy!**

**Guest- Yes she really does, he's a jerk she just has to grow the ball to break up with him… Fallon is trying the best she can with what she knows I'm glad you like those two "). Oh yes Jalissa and her relationships are going to be fun you'll have to keep reading to find out who she picked! Please enjoy!**

**Marcymarc146- Well thank you! I'm trying to make them different in their own ways. You'll have to read and find out what happens! Oh.. oh yes it would as if there isn't enough in the show already :) I love drama in stories!**

**~~~ Hello everyone please enjoy this chapter! The next on is where we are going to jump into the character introductions in full swing!~~~**

* * *

"Are we guna stay with them! They have another kid!" Shay shrieked as they got to the car.

A giggle came from Fallon before answering one of her favorite people in the world "Yeah we're guna try things out," she paused "Ah! I see you did notice the little boy they had!" Fallon teased as she wrapped her arms around the little girl.

"No!" Shay's face turned a light shade of pink.

"Fal, come on don't embarrass her," Jesse said unwrapping his arm from her waist.

Fallon rolled her eyes, god Jesse could be such a party pooper sometimes. "I'm not," She said playfully.

"You kind of are," he said his tone nasty, all the caring he had in his eyes just a minute ago completely gone as he looked at her.

His look shocked Fallon at first but she did regain her composer after a second "Woah," she gave Jesse a look before continuing "Ya know what Jesse, don't fuckin' tell what I can and can't do with my cousin. And one more thing you're a fuckin' dick," Fallon snapped slamming the door shut behind her. "He's so bipolar," she mumbled to Jalissa who was looking at her with wide eyes.

Jesse's face was turning pick with rage as he stared at Fallon through the window; how could she say anything to him! He clenched his fists and stepped backwards with a scowl on his face as he glared at Fallon.

"Let it go man," Trev encouraged his brother knowing where this was going later.

He tore his eyes from Fallon and looked at his brother "We'll talk about it later," he said through his huffing.

"Great, Trev mumbled as he got into the car.

Trevor's eyes slid to his brothers and back to Fallon; they were both pissed and it was obvious…Jesse and Fallon's relationship, as of right now, could be described as toxic; their relationship is the epitome of the breakdown of communication. Ever since this damn apocalypse they forgot how to talk to each other, but this relationship has been going downhill for a while now. Trev pushed his thoughts to the side not willing to go any further in them; these thoughts would inevitably lead to the topic he's avoided for too long. The cars in front of them started slowing down, and pulled off to the side of the road; guess it was time to stop for the night; Trev thought. Trev watched as the other group started filing out of the vehicles; there was a good amount of them; god he hoped they were good people.

"Should we get out too," Jalissa asked looking at Jesse.

"Yeah," Fallon was the one to answer as she opened the door, wrapping her fingers around Shay's tiny arm "Shay lets go meet everyone," She said sweetly.

"Fallon!" Jesse's voice called for her.

She turned with a frown on her face "What," she said flatly.

"I think we should talk," He almost commanded.

"No we shouldn't," She retorted turning her back on him and taking her and Shay to the other group.

"Are you and Jesse mad at each other _again_," Shay asked.

Fallon raised an eyebrow at her little cousin "Does it seem that way," She replied.

"Yeah," Shay answered not understanding it was a rhetorical question making Fallon giggle "Is it my fault?" She asked her voice small.

Fallon stopped and turned toward Shay laying her hands on top of the little girls shoulders "Don't you ever think any of my problems with Jesse, or anyone for that matter, is because of you," she said in a stern voice but a caring tone "You understand,"

"Got it," Shay answered smiling at her cousin.

"Good," Fallon stood back up and finally got to the other group.

They seemed to be okay, as okay as anyone could really be at this point each of them already starting to set us a small tent in the clearing. Fallon looked behind her to see if the rest of her group was coming to join her; Trev and Jalissa were walking this way. She smiled inwardly; her and Trev have been through a lot, more than a lot, this past year and a half, she was glad he was still on her side after everything. And as for Jalissa, she was glad the girl left Jesse there, Fallon wasn't blind she could see the looks those two gave each other. If Jalissa was as smart as she seemed to be she wouldn't get involved with Jesse; he was a douche bag but as of right now he was her douche bag.

"Watch it," a deep southern accent grumbled at her.

"Sorry," Fallon said to him stepping to the side and pulling Shay behind her away from the man in the sleeveless jacket thing.

He mumbled something under his breath and continued on his way "Don't mind my little brother," A raspy grumble said.

"What?" Fallon brought her away from the man and too the one standing in front of her.

The man looked sick, the dark circles under his eyes and the thin layer of sweat over his skin, not to mention the missing hand. Fallon held in a gasp and tightened her grip on Shay who was staring at the man's missing hand. The man let out a laugh and looked directly at Shay.

"It ain't growin' back stop starin' at it like it's guna," His voice was low.

"Excuse me," Fallon said getting defensive "You got somethin' nasty to say say it ta me,"

"I wasn't talkin' ta you was I," The man looked back at her with a smirk his skin very pale.

"Merle!" The other southern voice yelled, his footsteps stomping back to where they were standing. "Come on," the little brother snapped not giving Fallon or Shay another look.

Fallon could hear the two men silently arguing all the way down to what she assumed were their tents. She pulled her eye away from the two strange men and settled them forwards on the small group gathering by a fire.

"Whatre you waiting for Fallon? Aren't we going down there," Jalissa asked.

"Oh yeah, sorry," She spit out her eyes getting one last glance at the two men.

They all, except for Jesse, started for the small gathering, the sun was starting to set now casting the long shadows across the land. Fallon looked for the cop who they talked to before; he looked up and waved them over.

"Shay, why don't you go play with the little boy," Fallon offered when they reached Rick.

"He's my son… his name is Carl," Rick said looking at Shay with a smile. "And that's Sophia, Carol's daughter,"

"Okay," Shay said before running off to finally play with someone her own age.

"So, where is um Jesse," Rick asked his eye scanning the field for him.

"He's getting some stuff ready by the car," Jalissa answered.

Fallon shot Jalissa a quick look, trying to hide the glare but the other girl caught it. Jalissa didn't like that Fallon was shooting her dirty looks, but she was eyeing up the girls man... not on purpose... She flicked her eyes to the smaller girl really looking at her for the first time. She was a pretty girl, she could tell Fallon was reformed bumpkin with just a look. Her medium length hair fell to her shoulder blade at its longest point and the shortest layer at her ear. A few light freckles spotted the bridge of her nose working well with her lightly tanned skin.

"Jalissa," Trev's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Huh what," she answered looking confused.

"Do you have a tent in that magic bag of yours," he asked giving her an odd look.

"Oh... no..."

"Looks like we're guna have to sleep in the car," Trev shrugged with a sad look on his face.

"Well we got one tent," Fallon offered "But it only holds two, maybe three,"

"We can work this out later," Rick paused "Why don't you meet everyone, they've been asking who you are," he ran his hand through his dark hair.

"Yay! I love meeting new people," Trev squeaked brightly wrapping his arm through Fallon's dragging her forward.

Jalissa followed closely behind as they started walking off. First Rick introduced them to his family, Lori and Carl than his friend and partner Shane. Now, Jalissa was no behavioral analyst but even she could tell there was something else going on there. She pushed that aside for the time being and continued with the introductions. Next was old man Dale, he was nice enough but wasn't really too concerned with meeting them he was too concerned about the blonde, Andrea. The skinny scared woman named Carol, who had a daughter named Sophia, was welcoming. T-dog and Glenn were already asleep by the time they finished talking to everyone else.

"Is that everyone," Trev asked almost looking sad they were done.

"You just didn't meet the Dixon's... you guys can do that tomorrow," Rick sounded exhausted by that time as he ran is hands over his unshaven face.

"I think I met them already," Fallon said her voice sounding distant.

"Merle and Daryl, they're... ah... different," he paused thinking a minute "Good guys but an acquired taste," he gave a weak smile.

"Hmm, yeah I got a thing or two ta say to thy Merle character," Fallon said furrowing her brow and crossing her arms.

"I think everyone does," Rick said his voice amused at Fallon's almost immediate dislike of Merle.

"Rick," Lori's voice called from somewhere behind him, so he quickly and politely excused himself leaving the three of them standing there.

"Shay!" Fallon called to the little girl still playing with Carl and Sophia. "Come on," Her voice stern.

"But!" She called back.

"No buts! Come on you Jalissa and I have to set up the tent unless you wanna sleep outside,"

"Oooookayyyy," Shay drug out the word as she stomped towards us.

Fallon turned toward Jalissa and Trev "So I guess since there are three girls we can take the tent, Trev you're okay with staying with Jesse right," she asked.

"Oh so you're sticking me with the grump," Trev pouted.

"Yeah he's your brother and if I were to stay there we might kill each other," Fallon admitted.

"What makes you think I don't want to kill him, and you're the one who fu-," Trev was cut off.

"Trevor!" Fallon's eyes went wide for a second and Jalissa let out a laugh.

He smiled at us before turning dramatically making his exit known and yelling a goodnight to Shay, just like he did every night. Fallon looked around at everyone around her, they all seemed happy with each other, and that's more than anyone could ask for in this place. Maybe this place will be good for them… for everyone… She could only hope.

"You know how to put up a tent, "Jalissa asked looking at the pile of parts on the floor with confusion.

"Yes," she gave Jalissa a look "I lived on a farm, I basically lived outside,"

"I loved that farm," Shay interrupted picking up one of the poles and handing it to Fallon.

"Me too," Fallon admitted something dark crossing her features for just a second before it was gone.

The tent was put up quickly and well enough for the three of them to squeeze inside and kip up the front. Shay went to bed within five minutes of her head hitting the makeshift pillow, leaving Fallon and Jalissa sitting there. Fallon opened the sleeping bag and slid inside Jalissa doing the same in hers, but before Fallon could sleep there was something she needed to get out. She would toss and turn all night if she didn't say something now.

"Jalissa," Fallon said softly.

"Yeah," Jalissa's tired voice answered.

"I want you to know I see the way you and Jesse look at each other," Her voice was still soft.

"Fallon… I…," Jalissa stuttered not able to form words.

"Shhh, Listen he is off limits for the time being so you two better stop before I get pissed off, don't make me regret taking you in," Fallon said seriously.

"Sorry," The girl squeaked not able to muster anything else up.

"It's fine just stop before you guys do something stupid and I am forced to do something about it I like you Jalissa I don't want bad blood between us," Fallon paused "Goodnight,"

"I don't either and goodnight," She answered.


	5. Chapter 5

**~~~Thank you thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers it really makes my day to hear what you think! Sp please enjoy this if there is any mistakes I'm going back to fix them don't worry… BTW what do you think about Jesse's little jelousey over Rick? anyway please review and tell me what you think!~~~**

* * *

_"You don't have to worry about anything when you're with me," His voice, low, rasped in Jalissa's ear._

_He lightly ran the tips of his pointer and middle finger down the length of her jaw bone, his thumb meeting them at her chin, titling her head up in his direction. Jalissa didn't look at him until he did this is actions forcing her eyes to focus on his face. No words came from her mouth, even if she wanted to speak there were no words that could communicate the feelings of utter joy and betrayal coursing through her body. He bent down closer to her, his eyes focusing on her lips, Jalissa knew she should stop him, but she also knew she didn't want him to, she wanted this to happen. _

_"Jesse…" She was cut off by his lips lightly pressing against hers._

Jalissa's dark eyes shot open her body going ridged for a second before remembering it was just a dream, a very realistic dream, but a dream. She glanced over to the right, and seeing nobody she pushed the blanket off of her and sat up. What in the hell was that about? Okay, Jesse was attractive, but he was with Fallon, and Fallon already warned her about Jesse…

"This could be very bad," Jalissa mumbled to herself.

Jalissa shook her head and ran her fingers through her busy bed head hair trying to fix it. Getting up from the floor she changed her clothes quickly and stepped into the already blazing sun. Most people were up already, grabbing food by the low fire. Jalissa's eyes scanned the surroundings trying to remember everyone's name, but coming up short on a few. She saw Fallon turn her head, her green eyes landing on Jalissa. Jalissa froze, she didn't know what kind of reaction Fallon was going to have after last night, but Fallon smiled and waved Jalissa over, surprising the other girl completely. Slowly Jalissa walked over to the rest of the people, trying not to look guilty about the dream she had about Jesse.

"Jalissa," Jesse's voice called from the side to her.

"Shit," she mumbled to herself "Jesse hey," She turned to him and answered brightly.

"So um, how'd you sleep," He asked kind of awkwardly.

"Not bad," Her voice went high. She screamed at herself fir being such a spaz, clearing her throat she asked "How about you,"

"Could have been better, car's aren't too comfortable," he smiled at her as he chuckled.

"Well how about we trade then," Jalissa said with a smile "I'll take the car and you can have the tent with Fallon and Shay,"

He gave her the same look her did when he first met her, sending an unwanted tingle down her spine "Maybe," was all her answered. "Hey ah, we should go eat before Fallon gets all pissy about us talking," he lifted his tattooed arm and pressed it lightly against her back pushing her forward.

Fallon watched as the two made their way over to where everyone was, she wasn't mad she was just done, Jesse promised this would stop. But he was a liar and a cheater, but she was the dumbass that took him back; there was just something the she loved about him what that was she must have forgotten.

"Shay move down a bit so Jesse and Jalissa could sit," Fallon said her voice sharper than she expected.

As she moved down Shay gave her cousin a look "Are you okay," Shay asked her hazel eyes wide.

"Yeah I'm okay just… yeah I'm okay," She corrected herself Fallon didn't need to spill her heart out to a ten year old.

"I mean you could tell me," Shat shrugged then whispered "I won't tell,"

That got an unexpected hardy laugh out of Fallon, that little girl was so damn funny. "I know you won't," Fallon said through her laughter.

"What's so funny," Jesse asked taking a seat next to Fallon.

"I don't know, Fallon just started cracking up after I said something," Shay answered looking at Fallon confused.

"Well whatever you said, I'm glad you did," Jesse gave the little girl a smile before looking at a still laughing Fallon.

Fallon let out a breath trying to calm herself "Okay, okay, I'm good," letting one last chuckle escape.

"Fallon can I go play with Carl and Sophia now," Shay asked her hazel eyes pleading.

"If you really, really want to leave me here with these guys," Fallon answered sarcastically.

"Okay! Thanks!" Shay called behind her running for the two other children.

"SHAY! Stay where I could see you!" Fallon yelled after the girl.

"I don't think she cared what you said after she heard yes," Jalissa said.

"No I don't think so," Fallon gave a shake of her head a small smile forming on her face.

The three of them sat there for a little while just looking at what the people they met yesterday where doing; each had a set job they were doing, it was interesting to watch. Fallon shifted her eyes from the main group and looked for Shay. She felt her heart jump; Shay wasn't in her line of vision. Her eyes darted back and forth across the open field, but still nothing.

"Fallon what's wrong," Jesse asked feeling her body go ridged.

She didn't say anything, Fallon just wrapped her fingers around the handle of the axe she had on the floor next to her. Her heart was racing as she started in the direction she saw the kids run, into the tree line of course.

"Dale," She yelled hoping that was the old man's name.

He looked down at her the smile on his warm face fading when he saw the concern on her face. "Fallon? What's wrong," he asked.

"You see where Shay… the kids went," she asked her words coming out fast.

The dumbfounded look on his face told Fallon that was a definite no. She wasn't walking any longer, she didn't want to waste any more time on this stupid shit. Fallon slid her hand up the neck of the axe and griped it were the handle met the head of the weapon do she could run without hearting herself or anyone else for that matter. Her feet pounded on the grass covered ground, each step bringing her closer to the tree line.

"SHAY," Fallon yelled as she approached the tree line.

No answer.

"Shay! Answer me!" She yelled again.

Nothing.

When Fallon found her this girl was in for the lecture of a damn lifetime. Fallon's heart was beating faster and her ragged breathing wasn't helping the fact she was trying to calm herself down. Her eyes randomly scanned the surrounding area looking for any sign the kids were around here. Nothing. Fuck it. She stepped into the forest and looked for the kids.

"Carl! Shay! Sophia!" She yelled again this time the panic in her voice clear.

She spun in a circle not knowing what else she could do at this point; she ran her sweaty fingers through her greasy hair trying to get ahold of herself. What the hell was she going to do if these kids… if Shay was lost… She looked up and focused, you can't lose it now she thought. Screams to the right of where Fallon was standing broke her thoughts sending her running in that direction. As she approached the place where the screaming originated the three kids came into view; running right for her. Shay wrapped her skinny arms around Fallon's waist burying her face in the fabric of her shirt; the other two cowering behind her.

"Get back to camp, NOW," she commanded at the children.

Fallon pried Shay from her waist, shooting her a look that made her back up. Taking a cautious step forward Fallon continued walking.

"Was it a walker," Fallon's voice was quiet as she asked the kids.

"Yeah two of them," Carl answered a slight shake in his voice.

"Tell your dad to come over here," Fallon commanded her tone stern as she slowly crept to where the kids ran from.

Taking a deep breath Fallon pushed herself forward, sliding her hand down the smooth handle of the axe. Maybe she shouldn't be doing this... going somewhere alone isn't how things work nowadays. The forest was unusually quiet, the birds weren't even chirping, so if anything was coming all she needed to do was listen carefully. Her green eyes searched the surrounding area for the walkers the kids saw. In the distance, a figure was stumbling and groaning making its way over to where Fallon was. She scowled her grip tightening on the handle of her favorite weapon. This little walker bitch tried to take away the only person in the world she truly cared about, this sonofa bitch was going down.

She knew blatantly going after a walker was stupid, but it had to die and stay dead. She picked up the pace she was walking and closed the distance between her and the zombie. With both hands on the handle she swung her arms back behind her head and with all the force in her toned arms she brought down the axe into the snarling gray skinned man. With a wet crack she pulled the head of axe out the dead man's head, blood, or what used to be blood, sprayed from the gaping wound in the head of the walker.

"Piece of shit," she mumbled at the rotting body on the leaf covered ground.

A low hiss rang out close to where Fallon was standing, with a spin on her heal she came face to face with a rotting face. A gasp escaped her lips as she fumbled backwards away from the snarling monster. Regaining her posture she used the head of the axe to push the boney walker back, she switched her grip on the handle and swing for the head; a grunt making its way out of her mouth. The walkers head went back blood squirting from the small wound in its head, hitting Fallon's cheek. That wound was surly not inflicted by her; she spun around her eyes landing on a man with a crossbow aimed at the ground.

"You didn't need to," He cut her off.

"Damn, ain't even appreactive," he grumbled under his breath just loud enough for her to hear.

"If you let me finish! I was going to say you didn't need to but thank you," Fallon retorted.

"Whatever," The man shook his head turning away from her.

"The proper answer is your welcome," Fallon called after him sarcastically.

He stopped moving and turned to look at Fallon, she was looking right back at him her eyes wide and her breath still coming out ragged from the excitement. She cocked her head to the side and furrowed her brow listening to something that was almost too low to hear.

"You hear that," she asked the man still standing a few feet awa from her.

"Naw," He answered turning back around "Get outta the damn woods," He said to her continuing on his track.

Watching him walk away snapped Fallon out of listening and she quickly caught up with the southern man with the sleeveless shirt. He didn't need to save her she obviously had the situation under control, but he did and she didn't know why; the man didn't even know her. He didn't say anything to her as she caught up with him; he just looked forward and continued out of the forest. Now, Fallon was a social person, she loved to talk, even small talk was fine, it used to be an important part of her job, but he apparently didn't like to talk. If she was going to be living with this person she wanted to at least be acquaintances, so she had an idea about how to get him to talk.

"Well thanks I guess," She mumbled as the got out of the forest.

"You guess," he snapped.

"Yeah, I guess," she paused "I owe ya one," Fallon said flashing the scowling redneck a bright smile.

He just looked after her with a dumb founded expression on his face, this bitch was crazy he thought to himself. Rick came running up with panic on his face as she approached the main part of the little camp that was being cleaning up.

"What happened," His asked his blue eyes wild.

"Ah, well the kids disappeared and I went after them," She kept the long story short.

He handed Fallon a napkin "Here, probably isn't good to have the walker blood on your face,"

"Thanks," She took the napkin and wiped it off her face.

"No thank you," He answered closing his eyes for a second thinking about how wrong this could have ended up.

"No problem," she answered the same thought crossing her mind. "This could have been really bad, someone's gotta be watching these kids,"

"I agree," He nodded his head. "We all gotta keep a look out for each other especially the kids," He turned his head to look at his son.

"Yeah," Fallon answered "That's the smartest thing I heard all day," Her eyes drifted over to Shay who was sitting with Jalissa and a short haired frail looking woman, Carol, Fallon thought.

"She your daughter," Rick asked.

"Huh? Who? Shay?" Fallon stuttered.

He nodded.

"Oh, no she might as well be though," she paused 'Excuse me I got something to talk to her about,"

A tiny smile formed on Rick's face as he watched her walk over to the girl, ready to give her what he assumed would be a firm talking to.

"Rick," Jesse's voice rang out.

Rick turned and faced the man "Yeah,"

"You ah, happen to have any extra gas were out," Jesse asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"Nothing we can spare," He answered as he glanced around the surroundings "We can syphon gas from the cars around here, if they have any,"

"Yeah, yeah," Jesse answered. "I'll see if Jalissa wants to go,"

Noticing the look on his face Rick deciding something different "Jesse, why don't Jalissa and I go and take care of this, help pack up the rest of camp," Rick offered.

"No it's okay I'll go," Jesse countered.

"I think it be better if you helped out here, it'll only take a few minutes," Rick said in his cop voice.

Jesse rolled his eyes knowing this conversation was over "Fine man,"

He stomped away, angry that his fucking cop he didn't even know was telling him what he could and couldn't do. he looked around at this camp with all of these useless people cleaning up their tents and stomping out the embers of the fires they created.

"Jesse right," A woman's voice asked.

He turned and looked at the blonde woman the voice came from "Yeah, I'm sorry I don't remember your name," He said in a charming tone.

"Andrea," She answered raising an eyebrow. "You know anything about cars or RV's," She asked flatly.

"A little bit why," He asked.

"Dale could use a second opinion on the condition of his RV," She answered.

"Well I'm glad he sent you over to ask me," He paused "Let's go check it out,"

Jalissa looked at the frail woman sitting next to her, she looked of tiny and helpless on the outside, but on the inside this woman was a fighter. After Fallon came and took Shay away her and Carol started talking as they packed up the tent Carol and Sophia slept in. Sophia was the only person she had left in this whole world after the zombies killed her abusive husband; thank the walkers for that one. Jalissa told her about how she met Fallon and the others and about Gary, the man who sacrificed his life for her. A cough from behind the two women startled both each of them letting out a low yelp.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," Rick said with a smile "Carol you mind if I borrow Jalissa,"

"Not at all," The woman answered returning his smile.

Jalissa packed away the rest of what she was holding and followed him to the street wondering what this man with the pretty blue eyes wanted.

"You've been volunteered to find gas with me," Rick told her.

"Oh, awesome," Jalissa answered her eyes drifting towards the tube Rick was holding. "Just me and you,"

"I think I wanna join on your little adventure officer friendly," a male's raspy voice yelled loudly.

Jalissa heard Rick let out a sigh as he turned towards the man with the voice and missing hand. Jalissa couldn't help but stare right at the stump, her dark eyes glued to it for a good thirty seconds. He was making his way up the hill by the time she finally looked away from the severed hand and back up at the man's scowling scruffy face.

"Merle, I don't have time for this right now," Rick said his voice sounding tired.

"I ain't doin' nothin' jus offerin' my help," He said with a grin on his face.

Jalissa didn't know the history between the two but she felt that the more people came, the quicker this could get done; they would be safer too.

"I don't see a problem, we could finish faster and be on our way," Jalissa added.

"Why don't cha listen to her, she gotta point," a smirk on his face as he said it

Rick sucked in a breath before answered Merle "Fine,"

The three of them made their way to the few cars that were on the back road, the first having only a tiny amount of gas.

"I'll take this one," Merle wandered off towards the furthest car leaving Rick and Jalissa there.

"Interesting guy," Jalissa said as Rick stuck the hose into the gas tank of the SUV.

"You don't even know," Rick answered before sucking on the hose.

Jalissa glanced around at the surrounding area, trying to keep a good look out for the two of them. Seeing everything was clear she looked back down at Rick, noticing the wedding ring he didn't have on anymore. She could have sworn that he was wearing one last night, not that she took any particular notice…

"There's a little in here too," He said as he stood back up.

"Good, good," Jalissa answered her voice a little high.

The next two cars didn't have much either and all together they got about half a tank. That was better than nothing, right? Merle passed then a few minutes before they left mumbling something about there being no gas in the car's up there. As they reached the now completely packed up camp Jesse gave a wave and a bright smile to Jalissa who immediately returned it; maybe a little to enthusiastically. The smile faded from her face when she looked back seeing Fallon staring at the two, even from this distance she could see Fallon was a little mad. Rick handed Jesse the gas canisters.

"Is that car you're riding in packed," Rick asked.

"Yeah, we could barely fit us all," Jesse admitted.

"Well I've got an empty car if anyone wants to ride with me," Rick said.

Jalissa took the chance "I'll go," Jesse gave her a what the hell look before she continued "You and your group have a lot of stuff to work out so… I thought I could give you guys that chance and I don't mind riding with Rick," She spit out quickly.

"Whatever," Jesse answered grabbing the gas from Rick and heading for the car.


	6. Chapter 6

**Guest, Marcymarc146, and Delenalove14, I just really want to thank you for your wonderful reviews they really make my day and make me want to update this as fast as I could! I am so glad you all loved the chapter and Marcymarc146 I love that you are addicted to this story! It's so awesome I'm so glad you love it! I'm glad you guys are liking the possible relationships forming also. Rick does deserve someone better now I'm new at writing Rick so it might take me a little to get him right, just letting you just know… Anyway, I would have loved to personally respond to your reviews but I didn't have a PM option lol. So on to the important stuff, please enjoy this new chapter I had fun writing it and as always tell me how you feel about it. OH! Do you guys like the longer chapters or should I shorten them?**

* * *

"Whatsa matter with you," Trev asked watching his brother storm over to where he, Shay, and Fallon were standing.

"Nothing, let's go," he almost snapped at Trev. "Put the damn gas in the car," he pushed the canister at Trev.

"Why can't you do it," Trev asked.

"Cause I told you too that's why," Jesse snapped.

Fallon eyed her boyfriend, furrowing her brow at his strange behavior. What was his damn problem; he has nothing to be pissed about. Fallon ushered Shay into the car and followed after her.

"Fallon can I ride with Carl and Sophia," she asked.

"No, this is how I'm punishing you, you gotta ride all the way with me," Fallon nudged the pouting little girl. "I'm serious though, you run off like that again I'm going to do more than band you from seeing the kids you hear me,"

"Yeah," she pouted.

"Shay, look at me when I'm talking to you," Fallon waited for Shay to look at her "Don't run off on me," she looked the little girl in the eye.

"Okay," Shay answered annoyance in her tone.

"Don't give me attitude," Her voice got higher in pitch. "You have no right to give me attitude little girl,"

"Okay," she said again still pouting. "I'm sorry,"

"I accept,"

Fallon shook her head, willing to let the conversation go for now. The girl hasn't seen other kids since this shit began, so Fallon didn't mind, too much, that Shay was annoyed at her. What was more of a concern was the way Jesse was acting, he was being a dick and there was no reason. Outside of the car, the brothers were talking low enough so she couldn't hear them, she wanted to know what they were saying but the car was off so she couldn't crack with window. Fallon was about to open the door when the two stopped talking and opened the doors, this time Trev was driving.

"Is everything okay," Fallon asked to both men.

"Fine," Jesse answered

Getting a quick glare from Trev Fallon knew something was up and it had to be about the one person that isn't in the car. Jalissa. Was Jesse pissed because Jalissa took a ride with the extremely attractive cop? Fallon knew it wasn't right to bring this up in front of Shay or Trev, mostly Shay, but this has been building inside her for a while and the dam was about to bust. Fallon leaned forward and gripped the head rest of the passenger side seat, bringing her lips as close as she could to Jesse's ear.

"This is about Jalissa, right," Fallon asked he voice almost inaudible.

She could see every muscle in Jesse's body tense as he processed what she said; he turned around in the set to face her. His gray blue eyes filled with regret, just like they were every time she caught him doing something sneaky. She forgave him every time, but this time that puppy dog look in his eyes wasn't doing it for her.

"Fal, I'm so sorry… we never did anything… I really am so sorry," His voice was soft and charming a weaker girl, like Fallon before the apocalypse, would forgive him just like that.

She sat back away from the reaching hands of Jesse and with a straight face she said "You're a damn psycho," she paused, thinking if she should do this now "And I am so done,"

"What?" he asked.

She noticed Trev's hands tighten on the wheel as the conversation progressed. "Jesse, you don't care about me anymore, why should I… we continue something that neither of us want," her voice was soft. "We both know something changed and it's not working anymore,"

Jesse just kept staring at her, not understanding what she was talking about "B-but Fals I… I love you, I don't want to lose you," damn he was good.

"Maybe we should talk about this later," She answered looking away from the man.

"No, you started this we could finish it now," The sensitive tone in his voice gone; he had more mood swings then a girl.

"Fine, you wanna do this now, let's," Fallon answered harshly. "You are a fuckin' liar and only out for yourself. You don't realize what you have right now and it's sad,"

"What I have? What do I have? Nothing," He snapped back.

"You have people who give a shit 'bout ya," Fallon scowled. "But you know what? I'm not wastin' my time anymore, you won't worth it, not anymore so do whatever the hell ya want, not that you weren't already,"

"Fine, I don't need you damn hillbilly ass," The nasty tone in him voice almost making her cringe.

"Jesse!" Trev interrupted.

"Shut the hell up Trev," Jesse snapped back.

Shay was young, but the girl could understand what was going on; she wasn't stupid. She reached over across the seat and wrapped her hand around Fallon's giving it a squeeze. Fallon looked at her and mouthed a thank you her watery dark green eyes full of appreciation. Knowing What Fallon needed Shay slid across the backseat and gave Fallon a tight hug, which her cousin gratefully returned. Shay liked Jesse but not when he was mean to Fallon, which was all the time, she was glad Fallon finally took control of that situation.

Jalissa tightened her hand around the edge of her seat belt wiping the sweat from her palms on the material of the belt. Now that she was in the car with Rick she didn't know what to say, but that was no surprise she didn't know the guy and she found him quite attractive; she always got tongue tied when it came to attractive men. She discreetly shifted her eyes to the tired looking man driving the small car they were in. She wanted to know about him, not on a romantic level yet, on a friendly one. She wanted to know why he looked so tired and why his wedding ring wasn't in anymore, she wanted to know his story; she wanted to know everyone's story. Like he knew she was looking at him he shifted his eyes towards her, she quickly shifted her gaze completely embarrassed her caught her staring at him. When she looked back a tiny smile was on his scruffy face.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be creepy," She said looking back down at the floor. This is how Jesse must have felt when Trev called him out on staring at her. Ugh! Why was she still thinking about Jesse, that was a lost cause…

"It's alright," Rick said with a wide smile "It wasn't creepy don't worry," he added.

"All I do is worry," Jalissa answered with a chuckle.

"I get that," Rick answered with a slight nod of his head. After a long paused Rick finally asked "So, ah what's the deal with that Jesse guy, he a good guy?"

"Jesse? Um I don't know I've only known the group came with for like a day, why do you ask?" Jalissa answered. She wanted to slap herself for her defensive tone when it came to Jesse.

"Just wondering. He said Fallon was his girlfriend and then completely ignored her the whole time, he just kinda left her and Shay alone. Maybe I should say anything but he really wanted to go get gas with you, he was actually quite adamant about it," Rick let her know.

Jalissa's heart jumped a bit when Rick said Jesse wanted to go on a mission with her, and again she wanted to punch herself for that feeling. "Well, I'm kinda glad you came, I get to make a new friend and it don't have to sit in that cramped car," Jalissa said with a smile.

"I'm glad you came too, I didn't want to drive alone," He looked down focusing on the finger his ring used to be on.

She knew this could be an extremely risky thing to say but she had to know the curiosity was killing her "Rick, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but did you wanna talk about what happened," her voice was soft as she brought up the delicate subject.

She saw him clench his jaw and his hands tightened in the steering wheel, but her let out the breath he was holding and nodded. He explained how he was in the hospital for a gunshot wound, and when he woke up everything was destroyed and the dead were walking. Jalissa kept her mouth shut as the man told her his amazing story of survival and his impossible task of finding his family.

"When I finally got to the camp, everything with Lori was good for the first night, but after I left again, ta find that charming man that came with us to get gas,"

"Merle,"

"Yeah, anyway, when myself and the group got back the next morning Lori said things weren't going to work… she wanted to be with Shane," his voice cracked when he said his former friends name "Keeping the ring on is just a reminder of my broken marriage,"

"So just like that she left you,"

"Just like that,"

"Wow, that's terrible Rick I'm so sorry… she doesn't know what she's missing she chose wrong," Jalissa looked straight at the man her dark eyes quickly locking with his blue ones.

"Thanks,"

"Don't thank me for the truth," she smiled and was glad her skin was dark enough not to show her extreme amount of blushing.

"Um, before you said you only knew Fallon and the others for a day, where were you before that," Rick asked after a long awkward silence.

"I was in my apartment for the first like, month. After I finished all the food and most of the bottled water I ventured outside with a fireplace poker as my weapon," She laughed at the thought, as did Rick "I was not three feet down the hall when I ran into this older guy named Gary," she shut her eyes at the thought of Gary, how grateful she was that she met him. "He taught me about the zombies and what to do, he was a really really great guy."

"What happened to him,"

"He got stabbed and…" She trailed off.

"I'm sorry,"

"Me too," she looked out of the window "Rick, is that a store," Jalissa squinter her eyes trying to see what the distant sign said.

"Might be… think I have anything we could use,"

"It's worth a look right,"

"I… don't know,"

"Rick, come on what's the worst that could happen,"

He shot her a are you serious look.

"Understood… but besides that… maybe they have water or food anything we could use,"

"Ten minutes, then we call it a wrap,"

"Sounds good to me,"

Fallon watched as each car in front pulled into the parking lot of the small convenience store, she looked back down and traced the deep scar that was on her arm, believe it or not that was calming. If this meant they were going scavenging she had to get in the right mind set, and that means she had to get the break up out of her mind.

"Shay when we get out go stay with Carl and Sophia," Fallon told her cousin softly.

"But I thought I was punished," She answered.

"You've had enough punishment,"

The little girl's eyes lit up when Fallon said that, making Fallon smile. Trev pulled the car over and all four of them got out, joining the people already congregated. Fallon dropped Shay off with Lori and Carol, the designated baby sitters, giving the two women a grateful smile. She stood in the back of the group, not able to see over anyone, but still able to hear what Rick was saying. Fallon put the head of the axe on the floor and leaned on the handle, crossing one leg over another.

"Whadre you goin' ta chop down a tree or some shit," Merle's distinct raspy voice asked with a laugh.

"What? No, I'm guna chop some zombie heads off, duh?" Fallon answered without looking out the man. "Why else would I carry this around?"

"Thing's almost bigger then you" Merle continued the conversation.

"Yupp," Fallon answered flatly "Merle, right?"

"Yeah"

"Im not in the mood for whatever it is that you're doing so go bother someone else or I'll chop your other hand off," almost waving him off.

Anger crossed his features first, but after a second it changed to something more like a humored expression. "Funny, I like ya," he pointed at her as he walked into the middle of the group, pushing people out of his way.

That man was an instigator, it's probably what he loved doing; Fallon shook her head and continued listening to Rick. Fallon shifted her eyes around the small group, her eyes landing on Jesse of course. He was standing next to the blonde lady, Andrea, trying to talk to her. Her lip curled and her grip tighten around the handle of her weapon, her glare set on her now ex-boyfriend. The anger starting to bubble in her body.

"Come on," a familiar southern accent chimed in her ear.

She broke her gaze and looked at the man the voice came from, the guy that shot her walker "Where," She asked.

"Ta the back," he answered shortly.

"Why," She asked when the man didn't say anymore.

"Gotta check if there's anythin' back there," He answered her like she should have known that.

"Okay,"

Fallon quickly shifted her body and fixed her grip in the axe, taking the lead behind the store, the quicker and farther she got from Jesse, the better she felt. As she rounded the corner her muscles tensed causing her to go into alert mode. Fallon raised the axe, and looked behind her, her eyes locking with Daryl's for just a second, but long enough for both of them to make a silent agreement. Fallon pressed her back against the side of the store and slowly she peered behind it. The back was mostly a large open field, with nothing but an old broken down canopy, so nothing they could use. She turned back around to Daryl and shook her head, both of them relaxing for just a second. Fallon took one last look around the back of the store, her eyes went wide for a second; maybe there could be some action here.

"Six walkers," Fallon said softly. "Spaced far enough apart to be taken down, shoot the first on and I'll take the next while you reload," She took control of the situation this was a great way to release the pent-up aggression she had.

Daryl nodded slightly as he crept out and aimed his bow at the closest one, and with a pull of the trigger the bolt went soaring into the head of the creature. Fallon charged forward raising the weapon at the now alerted walker; she swung, the sharp blade smashing into the gooey head of the second walker, cool blood leaking from the blow. Fallon stepped to the side and Daryl took aim at the advancing walker, another perfect head shot brought the snarling woman to the ground. Fallon took the lead again using the blade of her axe to push the advancing walker backwards, making it stumble and fall to the ground. With one swift move she lifted the weapon again, impaling the growling zombie through the forehead, silencing the monster. Fallon spun around to look and see if Daryl was ready, his bow was loaded as he took aim for the fourth walker; he didn't see the blubbery walker coming behind him. Fallon sprang forward, reaching the walker before its dagger nails could slice into the bare skin on Daryl's shoulder. Again, she pushed the thing back with the blade, but this one was giving a fight. The fat walker pushed back the pressure of his advance and the pressure of the blade on its chest slicing a gaping hole in the chest of the beast, the blade of the axe stuck in the wound. Black blood spilled from the wound as Fallon tried to pull the blade out of the rib cage. With each pull the walker came closer it's snapping teeth clacking with each snarl. The fat walker lurched forward both hands swiping for Fallon's body, the sudden movement causing her to lose her balance and stumble to the floor. Fallon's back hit the grass with a thud, her green eyes wide in horror as the walker started to fall the handle of the axe getting suck on the ground. She could hear the rapid beating of her own heart making it impossible to for her to hear the sound of a bolt leaving Daryl's crossbow. The bolt went right through the fat beast's head causing the body to go slack and falling to the side, the axe handle still sticking out of the chest.

Fallon quickly jumped up from the ground, her eyes still locked on the now dead walker that tried to eat her and steal her axe. Her head snapped to the side her still wide eyes on Daryl, who was obviously trying to look calm.

"Thank you," She said softly.

"Ya still owe me one," He said before walking back off to the front of the store.

She let out a breathy laugh as she watched Daryl leave, he was right she did still owe him one… She picked up her sticky blood covered axe from the floor and jogged back to the front of the store.

Daryl-2 Fallon-1


	7. Chapter 7

**~~~jaotvdspn1994, marcymarc146, guest, kissinkate, and new reviewer Camille, I can not thank you enough for reviewing this it just means so much and it's so inspiring to read, you all are wonderful. BTW I'm glad you all feel the same way about Jesse, but maybe he can redeem himself…maybe. I'm glad you all are into the story just as much as I am. Like I said before I would love to answer you all personally but that would just get too long :). Guest I hope you liked the little bit I wrote in Rick and Daryl's POV. Anyway please enjoy this new long chapter I had run writing it so I hope it's fun to read! As always tell me what you think about everything!~~~ P.S is there anything you want to see more of?**

* * *

Daryl watched as the girl he just saved _again_ passed him, giving a slight wave, as she made her way over to the man, and he used the term man loosely, with the bleach blonde hair. Discreetly, he watched as she flailed her arms about, probably telling the gay guy about what just happened.

"Whatre you smilin' ' bout little brother," Merle asked.

"Nothin'," Daryl answered using his hand to wipe his face, he didn't even know there was a smile on his face…

He turned his body away from Fallon and Trev to face his brother, why was he even looking at her in the first place? She did save him from that fat ass walker, but the bitch managed to get herself in trouble while doing it; real smart. He sifted his perpetually squinted eyes in her direction again; she did know what she was doing though… the only woman he's met so far that could handle a weapon correctly. He sucked in a breath and let the thoughts of Fallon disappear, there wasn't a point in thinking about what this woman does or doesn't do.

"Let's go little brother, headin' out," Merle yelled from somewhere behind him.

Without a word Daryl started walking to his old light blue pickup, before getting in he took one last look in the direction Fallon was in; this time she was looking right back at him.

Fallon watched as Daryl averted his gaze from hers, grabbing and fumbling at his truck door. She wasn't expecting the guy to be looking back at her and apparently he wasn't expecting it either. Fallon looked away from Daryl, her eyes immediately finding Shay who was of course talking with the two other little ones. Excusing herself from Trev she started towards the little girl the sole of her boots skidding over the tiny rocks on the pavement.

"Lori, Carol I just want to thank you again for watching Shay for me," Fallon said as she approached the two women.

"It's no problem, she wonderful," Carol answered with a smile her blue eyes still watching the kids.

Fallon smiled and watched as Shay pretended that she didn't know Fallon was there to get her.

"Um Fallon can I ask you something," Lori asked.

Carol's eyes went wide as she snapped her head to the side "Yyyeah," Fallon answered dragging out the word.

"Did you give Shay a hunting knife to carry around?" She asked.

"Yeah, well I didn't want to but she wanted one just in case and I wasn't going to tell her no if she feels safer with it,"

"Don't you think she's a little young?"

"I don't think age matters anymore," Fallon crossed her arms and angled her body towards Lori.

"But she can't possibly know how to use that,"

"You be surprised. It was her decision, not mine, and if it ain't mine then it sure as hell isn't yours," Fallon snapped.

Lori put her hands up in defense "I'm sorry it's not my place to say,"

"No it ain't," Fallon shook her head "Shay lets go,"

Shay ran up to Fallon with Sophia right on her tail "Fallon can I ride with Sophia!" Shay asked her hazel eyes bright making it almost impossible for Fallon to say no.

Fallon let out a long breath acting like she was going to say no "If Carol says yes then it's okay with me,"

"Fine with me," Carol answered "Come on kids, over to the car," She ushered them in the direction of the car she was in.

"Fallon, I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you," Lori said before Fallon could walk away.

"It's okay, just when it comes to Shay I get a little testy," Fallon answered.

"Any mother would, or mother figure," she corrected herself "You are doing a great job with her,"

A genuine smile crossed Fallon's face "Thank you,"

Rick's eyes followed Lori as she got into the car with his former partner and friend, a familiar ache racking his chest. The wound was still fresh and it didn't help that he had to see them every day, granted they didn't show any affection when he was around, but he still knew in the back of his mind. He ran his fingers through his short dark hair taking a deep breath to calm himself. The store was almost a complete waste of time, like he thought from the start, but they did find some band aids, a couple tubes of toothpaste, two bottles of water, and a shit ton of empty boxes they could store things in.

"Hey, are we headed out now? That's what every ones saying?" Jalissa asked.

"Uh yeah, yeah come on," Rick answered letting the girl take the lead to the car.

Jalissa was a nice girl, like a genuinely nice person, he could just tell from the brief conversation they had in the car; this world needed more people like her. Hell, this world needed more people in general, but if they were like Jalissa it would be a much better world. He didn't know why he told Jalissa all of the things he did, he hasn't confided in anyone like that since things with Shane were good. There was just something about her that he immediately trusted.

"Here let me get that for you," Rick jogged forward and opened the door for Jalissa.

"Thank you Rick, you didn't need to," She smiled at him.

"Welcome," He returned with a light smile.

She got into the car and Rick shut the door before getting into his side of the vehicle and starting the car. He pulled the car back onto the back road they were traveling on before making sure everyone followed before he got too far ahead. He glanced back over at Jalissa and she was spinning the meat clever that she always carried around with her in her hands.

"What's with that thing? Don't you think that's kind of an odd choice," Rick asked in a joking tone keeping the conversation light.

"What this?" She asked holding up the blood spattered weapon at him.

"Hey, watch where you point that thing," Rick said with a chuckle.

"Sorry," She answered, he could have sworn she was blushing. "But the deal with this thing is, right before Fallon found me, and saved my ass, I got my first and only walker kill with it, and I just can't part with it, it really has grown on me," She looked at the clever as she turned the handle back and forth, the sun reflecting off the metal.

"Oh, I understand that it's like a sentimental thing,"

"Yeah," She pointed at him her dark eyes wide "Exactly,"

He chuckled at her reaction and gave a slight shake of his head, she was a funny girl and honestly he needed someone funny to keep his mind off the depression; he was glad it she decided to take the ride with him.

"Where's Shay," Jesse asked after a long awkward silence in the car.

"I left her at the store," Fallon answered sarcastically, earning a hidden laugh from Trev.

"Real funny Fall," Jesse answered, she could hear the scowl on his face.

"You really think I wouldn't know where Shay is?" She paused "She's with Carol and T-dog, she wanted to ride with Sophia," Fallon let the guys know.

"Oh," Jesse answered.

"I'm glad she found some friends, she needs to be a kid sometimes ya know," Trev chimed in.

"I agree, she's like a little adult and I love her for it but she needs to be a kid too," Fallon agreed.

Trev loved how much Fallon cared for that little girl, Fallon would run through a walker infested field naked with no weapon if she had to, if it could make a better life for Shay. Trev stepped on the gas to keep up with the light blue pick-up, the engine breaking the awkward silence that took over the car again. The light blue pick-up… Trev furrowed his brow trying to remember who that monstrosity belonged to… it had to be the redneck brothers, probably the quite one. Daryl, he thought, the one that saved Fallon before, the one she tried to save too. She would never have done anything like that before but Fallon changed after the accident, most people would after what happened, but she really changed, for the better he might add. At the thought of the accident Trev's hands clenched the wheel his knuckles turning white from the squeeze. He hated thinking about the accident… it brought back feelings he didn't want to feel ever again, but now everything was coming back… everything he didn't want…

"Trev," Fallon's voice interrupted his thoughts "Are you okay,"

Trev blinked his eyes and shook his head trying to push away the thoughts "Yeah, fine," he answered his voice lower than normal.

He knew both his brother and Fallon knew what he was thinking about, that's why both of them shut up and let it be. Trev and Fallon still haven't talked the whole thing trough yet, but that was for another day; not cars in front of them started slowing down and coming to a stop and Trev followed suit.

"What's goin' on," Fallon asked.

"Don't know can't see anything yet," Trev answered.

"Probably a roadblock," Jesse chimed in straining to see what was in front of them.

They met the rest of the group up in front, Fallon standing in the outskirts of the group and away from Jesse. Through the tiny crowd of people Fallon first found Shay, who was busy chatting away with Carl and Sophia, then Jalissa who was up in front by Rick. Jalissa signaled for the Fallon to come up towards her; Fallon held up a finger telling her to wait one minute and the other girl nodded. Fallon made her way over to Carol, making sure to hold her weapon close to her not wanting to accidently hit anyone.

"Hey," Fallon said quietly to Carol.

"Hey," She answered a smile brightening her sad face.

"I hope Shay wasn't any trouble,"

"Oh, no. Honestly, she keeps Sophia in line and they have a lot of fun together so what more can ya ask for," Carol answered with a laugh.

"Well I'm glad to hear it," Fallon smiled "I'll take her off your hands if you want,"

"No, no it's fine, let the kids be kids for a little while,"

"You sure? I don't want ta take advantage,"

"I barely know she's here, it's really fine Fallon,"

"Okay, and thank you again Carol, just send her over when you can't take it anymore,"

"Will do," The woman smiled.

Fallon waved at Shay as she passed, but didn't get a wave back from the distracted little girl. Fallon pouted for a second before realizing it was a little weird to be mad at the kids for having fun and being kids. She just wasn't used to being ignored by Shay, but she guess it was something she was going to have to get used to; unfortunately.

"We got a roadblock, we can't get any of the cars through and forget about the RV," Jalissa let Fallon know as she took a place next to Jalissa.

"Awesome," Fallon answered leaning her axe on the ground.

"Maybe we could find something useful in these cars, everyone take a look around but keep a look out," Fallon brought her attention to Rick in time to hear that. "Dale?"

The old man nodded and climbed on top of the RV, arming himself with a hunting rifle; guess he was the designated look out. Fallon saw Jalissa's eyes linger on the sheriff for a second longer, and wanting to give her some privacy she looked away from the two. Her eyes found the crossbow wielding redneck that was making his way up to where she was standing.

"Better be careful out there I'm not guna be there to save your ass," Fallon said sarcastically at him as he passed her.

He quickly turned, surprise all over his features for a second but quickly turned back to his mask, before turning back with a grunt and a grumble under his breath. She giggled; Fallon thought it was funny how he got so mad over that.

"Think ya meant to say that the other way around," He called back to her.

Fallon smiled and shook her head. "What was that," Jalissa asked.

"What? That? Oh, nothing he saved my ass twice and I returned that favor once, but I still owe him one, I just think it's funny to bother him about it," Fallon told the other girl.

"Oooohhhh," Jalissa nodded and raised her eye brows.

"Funny, but it's not like that, I have a boy…." She paused not knowing if she actually had a boyfriend.

"A boyfriend… Wait did you and Jesse break up," Jalissa asked her eyes wide.

Fallon almost didn't want to answer the other girl, she didn't want Jalissa getting any ideas about Jesse; not anytime soon anyway. "I don't know,"

Fallon spun on her heel and started into the never ending row of cars, hearing Jalissa's footsteps close behind her.

"If you are broken up I'm sorry," Jalissa told her.

"Thanks," Fallon answered.

Fallon peeked into the window of a green rusted out old car, but quickly looked away seeing the dead rotting bodies of a family inside. She glanced over at Jalissa who had her hand pressed to her mouth; of course this was the car they found shit in.

Fallon stomach turned as she reached for the sunbaked handle of the tiny car "I'll open the trunk,"

She pulled the door open, the smell of the rotting bodies hitting her in the face like a wrecking ball. Instantly she gagged quickly side stepping away from the smell and the car. Fallon's dark green eyes watered as gagged again and again; not even being able to look at the car.

"I got it I got it," Fallon waved Jalissa off even though she was still doubled over "I just wasn't expectin' the much of an odor," Fallon scowled and spit on the ground.

Slowly, Fallon forced herself back to the car and stuck her hand inside making sure to keep her nose out of the vehicle. Her fingers found the latch keeping the truck closed and pulling upwards, hearing the truck latch open she scurried away from the car and kicked the door shut.

"I did makeup that looked like this a few times but I never actually thought about what it would really smell like," Fallon told Jalissa as she got up and stood next to her.

"Don't think anyone ever should think about that," Jalissa admitted a frown on her face.

Jalissa wrapped her hand around the suitcase and pulled the bag out, it hitting the floor with a thump. "Maybe we should just leave this stuff,"

"Normally I would agree with ya, but honestly we gotta do it there really is no other way," Fallon agree with Jalissa she didn't want to disrespect the dead but times have changed and this that necessary.

"Fine," Jalissa's voice squeaked.

Fallon flipped the case towards her and opened it revealing all kinds of clothes and a hidden water bottle. Fallon looked up at Jalissa a small smile on her face.

"We found somethin',"

"Yeah, I guess we did," Jalissa's voice cracked she was still really uncomfortable with this and Fallon could tell.

Jalissa furrowed her brow "You hear that,"

"No what?" Fallon glanced up at Jalissa.

"WALKERS!" Dale yelled from the top of the RV.

Fallon's eyes went wide and her heart started to race, her eyes darted around looking for Shay, but she couldn't see the little girl.

"Under the car! Fallon! Get under the car!" Jalissa snapped at Fallon her hands grabbing at Fallon's boot.

"No!" Fallon answered back.

She scurried forward on all fours my eyes frantically searching for Shay. The pebbles on the floor pressing into the skin on her hands and knees as she moved down the road looking for her cousin. Finally, she found her; she was underneath a car with the other two kids all of them looking scared. She darted her eyes around, searching for cover before the walkers could find her; Fallon rolled underneath the car to the right of her puling her axe close and keeping her eyes on the kids. She calmed her breathing enough so that it wasn't obnoxious, but there was nothing she could do about the frantic beating of her heart. Fallon kept her eyes glued to the car in front of her as the feet of the walkers passed, not even blinking when one stopped in front of the car she was under. She didn't know how long she waited underneath the car before all the walkers were gone, but when they were she pushed herself out the other side and went to run for Shay. A hand wrapped around her mouth and pulled her down to the ground and another strong arm around her waist holding her still.

"SHHHH," Jesse whispered in her ear removing his hand from her face. "There's two more,"

She snapped her head to look at him still trying to wiggle out from his grasp, when she heard an all too familiar scream echo through the empty street. Shay! Fallon balled up her fist and punched Jesse square in the stomach causing him to release his grip around her waist. With a swift move she stood up and ran in the direction Shay was in, her eyes found the two girls sliding down the hill walkers following closely behind.

"SHAY!"

She sprinted forward jumping over the rail, but losing her footing and rolling down the small hill sticks and rocks cutting up her arms.

"Get up come one," Rick's voice rang in her ear as he offered his hand to her.

She didn't care what the hell happened to her right now she had to get Shay now! She and Rick ran forward at the same pace both their eyes darting back and forth through the forest.

"Fallon!"

"Rick!"

The two tiny voices yelled from up in a hole in the ground surrounded by water hiding them from view but not completely covering them. Fallon jumped down the hill the water splashing and covering her legs up to her knees.

"Walkers where are they!" Rick asked his voice frantic yet calm at the same time.

The gut wrecking scream rang for each girl's lips caused both Fallon and Rick to turn, the water sloshing beneath their boots. Two freshly turned walkers were stumbling toward them snarling and snapping their teeth with each step.

"Gimme your knife Shay," Fallon asked the petrified little girl. "Shay!"

The girl jumped and fumbled at her belt reaching for the hilt of the knife. Finally her thin fingers wrapped around it and pulled it out shoving it at Fallon. Rick's wild blue eyes found hers, as she handed him the knife.

"Take the girls I'll handle this," he commanded through his huffing.

"Fine, be careful," she huffed back not in any mood to argue.

He nodded and ran towards the walkers as Fallon grabbed the hands of the two kids dragging them from their hiding space. Using all of the strength in her arms Fallon pulled the two girls through the water and the tick mud on the bottom of the pond. Once they got out of the water Fallon gripped both girls' hands harder, her eyes searching the forest for anymore stray walkers.

"Stay close girls," Fallon directed through her ragged breathing.

She push both girls behind her making sure they were close before trudging up the steep hill. Her eyes peeked over the edge, searching the surrounding upper area for more walkers. Unfortunately, for them Fallon found two stray walkers headed for the hill. She spun around and pressed her back to the leafy dirt covered hill.

"Shit," She whispered through clenched teeth, her eyes still locked on the girls.

Fallon knew she wouldn't have a chance at taking on the walkers with the two girls with her, but she might have a chance if she could get the girls to a safe place. Fallon sucked in a breath and slid down the rest of the hill.

"Shay you remember what I told ya 'bout gettin' in trouble," Fallon's voice was strained as she spoke.

Shay nodded her head, still much too scared to speak a word.

"Do it and don't ya dare look back you hear me! Sophia same goes for you," She paused and looked back up the hill hoping the walkers weren't close. "Go! Now!"

"But Fallon! What if you," Shay couldn't finish the sentence.

"Don't think like that, I'm guna be fine," Fallon paused again not sure about how to assure the girl "Here," She lifted the thin chain with an open heart pendent off her neck and handed it to Shay "I'll come back for this. Please you have to go" Fallon's voice was panicked as she finished the sentence.

She pushed the two girls forward and watched as they ran back towards the road, in the opposite direction of where the walkers were. Taking deep breath and shutting her eyes for just a second she climbed up the hill, ready to face these little fuckers. The first one noticed her immediately, instantly changing direction and absently shuffling in her direction. Fallon tightened her grip on the handle of her weapon and spread her feet getting into the right stance; she lifted the axe over her head a swung at the monster approaching her. The blade hit the graying skin of the walker slicing a gash in the forehead of the mindless beast, too early. The zombie advanced on her and taking a step back and dodging the swiping hand she pushed the blade into the walker's chest knocking him backwards. She regained composure and brought the blade up again this time hitting the walker on the top of the head, the vibration of the blade cracking bone rattled the handle of her weapon. Fallon pulled back on the axe, but as she did the crack of the wooden handle filled her ears.

"No," She said in a quiet disbelief.

She held the broken half of the handle in one hand her gaze on the other half stuck into the head of the walker. Throwing the broken half aside she quickly bent and picked up the remaining half, now only as big as a hatchet. The second emancipated looking walker was advancing slowly on her as she decided what to do. She eyed the half of axe she had then looked at the distance she would have to run to get back to the rest of the group. Sprinting forward she raised the broken axe and smashed it against the side of the skinny walkers head; the monster falling to the ground silent, just like the dead should be. Taking a deep breath she turned herself and ran back to the highway, her legs and arms hurting from the fall down the hill and god knows what else. Feeling like this was the longest run of her life she prayed to god that the two girls, and Rick, made it back safe, because she is to blame if they didn't. Finally, after Fallon's lungs started to burn the rail of the highway came into view, and with every last ounce of strength she had in her legs she climbed up the hill and threw herself over the rail.

"Where…. Are… the… girls," She managed to say through her gasping.

"We're missing Sophia," Shane answered when nobody else said anything.


	8. Chapter 8

**~~~My EXTREMELY WONDERFUL AMAZING reviewers I love you guys so much reading your reviews really makes my day! I just love it so much! This chapter is very Daryl/Fallon heavy so I hope you guys enjoy!~~~**

* * *

Fallon stared at the deep scar on her arm as Jalissa cleaned up the scratches and small cuts on her limbs. It was her fault that the girl was gone… if she just finished the job quicker maybe Sophia would be sitting here with her getting cleaned up.

"Stop moving," Jalissa said softly pulling on Fallon's arm.

"I'm fine, just leave it," Fallon answered back her voice soft.

"It's not your fault," Jalissa assured Fallon.

"Yeah it is," Fallon answered back her eyes still on the scar on her arm. "I have to find her, I shouldn't be sitting her getting cuts cleaned up,"

"Jalissa's right, just get yourself fixed up and you could worry about the missing girl later," Shane butted in their conversation.

"You could say whatever you want but if that was Carl and it was your fault he was gone you'd be goin' through hell and back to find him," Fallon answered her voice still distracted. "You wouldn't be sittin' here getting' patched up,"

Shane shifted his weight from one foot to the other "Yeah, you're right," Shane ran his fingers through the scruff on his face.

"Shane," Rick called as he made his way over to where the three people were standing. "We're guna take some people into the woods and go looking for Sophia, Daryl's wants to take a look around now to find her tracks or something,"

"He'll have to talk to Shay," Fallon butted into the conversation. "I'll get her,"

Fallon pulled her arms from Jalissa and got up, her body protesting every movement she made. But she didn't care she believed she deserved every ounce of pain she felt for losing poor little Sophia. Fallon bent down in front of a crying Shay and pulled her in for a hug.

"I'm s-s-sorry," she sobbed "I-I-," She couldn't get the sentence out.

"It's okay, Shhhh, This isn't your fault, you did exactly what I told you to do," Fallon tried to comfort the little girl "Shay, do ya think you'll be able to talk to Daryl about where you last saw Sophia,"

Shay pulled herself away from Fallon's hug, her hazel eyes bloodshot from the crying she'd been doing. "If-if I have too,"

"I'm sorry, but you do, I wish you didn't," Fallon stood up and grabbed the little girl's hand leading her to the tracker.

Daryl leaned over the rail intensely staring into the woods, searching everyplace he could with his trained eyes. They shouldn't be sittin' here makin' a plan they should be out looking for the lost little girl, it isn't right to have her in there alone.

"Starin' into the woods like ya wanna take it out ta dinner ain't guna git that girl back little brother," Merle interrupted his concentration.

Daryl shifted his eyes towards his brother giving him a scowl before looking back into the woods. "Why dontcha try and help out," Daryl's voice was low he wasn't concentration on his detoxing brother.

"No reason, little girl's probably gone, she don't know how ta survive out there," Merle answered wincing as he shifted his weight form foot to foot.

"Whatever Merle, Sophia's guna be found," Daryl snapped at Merle, ashamed his own brother would think like that; in his altered state or not.

"Daryl," Fallon's familiar southern accent chimed from behind the two brothers.

"Well, look who it is," Merle teased Fallon.

"Shut the fuck up," Fallon snapped "My threat still stands,"

Merle smirked but held his arms up in defense, giving a wave "No need ta be rude sweetheart,"

Daryl hid the smile that was threatening to reveal itself when Fallon talked to Merle; she didn't take his shit. He took his eyes off of Merle and laid them on the disheveled looking woman in front of him; she had small cuts lining her arms and her shirt had a tear going down the side revealing a few thick scars on her waist. He averted his eyes feeling like he intruded on her privet business and brought his gaze back up to her face.

"Hmm," He answered her.

The woman gave a little nudge to her little girl "I… I wanna show you were… Sophia and I got separated," Shay stuttered.

"Well let's go then," His voice was harsher than he wanted it to be.

Daryl easily hopped over the railing and started down the hill, but stopped when he remembered there was a kid coming with him. He watched as Fallon went over first, the pain on her face obvious when she put too much weight on her arms and aching muscles. She was an idiot for wanting to come with him and her little girl, but he had to hand it to her she was dedicated; he realized that he liked that about Fallon. He felt a small body grab onto his waist for some stability, his whole body went ridged as the small hands grasped tighter.

"Hey! Get offa me," He snapped at Shay not wanting to be mean but it was just out of instinct now.

"Shay, come here," Fallon's voice was soft, it seemed like she was distracted by something. "Don't be a dick Daryl. She didn't mean to desecrate the sacred temple that is your body,"

He grumbled at her sarcastic response, and furrowed his brow trudging forward into the tree line. If she wasn't insulting him, that comment might have actually been pretty funny.

"Where's the last place ya'll were together," Daryl asked Shay after a little bit of plodding through the woods.

Shay slowly stepped forward and cocked her head to the side trying to take in her surroundings, but Daryl already knew the girl had no idea where she was. He could feel the impatience for this little girl's uncertainty wearing thin.

"I think it's that way," She said softly pointing in a random direction.

"It either is or isn't," Daryl grumbled at her.

"Um…"

"Fallon let out a sigh "I'll take you back," She turned to Daryl "Wait here I'll be two seconds,"

He should just take a look around, why should he wait for Fallon to come back, she can't track. He wiped his hand across his face and started in the direction he thought they came from.

"Where ya goin'," Fallon's voice chimed from behind him.

"I… ta look for Sophia," He corrected himself. He didn't think she'd be back as fast as she was, his eyes lingered on her for a second more before he turned around.

"If it helps, I told them to run from a puddle they were hiding in, I can take ya there," She offered.

"It'll help," He answered.

He raised his eyebrow and motioned for her to go ahead of him; he was already on edge she just needed to work with him. She shook her head and hesitantly walked forward her eyes sneaking a glance at him as she passed by him. Did she really do that? Daryl glanced down at his shirt thinking she was looking at some kind of mess on it, but there was nothing.

"Over there," She pointed to a dip in the land after a few minutes of walking.

His eyes drifted to the two mangled looking walkers lying on the ground, their heads split open. His eyes shifted back to the small woman who was standing next to him; she did this? The black goo that ran through the walkers' veins was spattered across the ground and pooled up in the deep wounds in their heads. Again he looked at Fallon, she was small but she had to have some power behind her to be able to take on two walkers and leave them like this.

"They climb up the hill," He asked taking a knee looking for any signs the girls came through here.

"Ah… no, they came over this way," She led Daryl to the last place she saw the two girls together.

He squinted his eyes as he bent down looking at the ground, the leaves were crunched kicked about a bit; they defiantly came this way. He could feel Fallon's eyes staring a hole in his back, and it wasn't making his as uncomfortable as he thought it would. She was close behind him but unlike most people she was able to walk quietly through the woods, there was no way she was a city girl of she could do that. He continued to slowly follow the slight trail the girls left until he came to where it must have split. His eyes followed the more prominent one going back to the main road.

"This one is Shay's," he said "The other is faint but its goin' that way," He pointed off to the left,"

"So whatre we watin' for ? Let's go! She could still be close," Fallon's voice was excited and almost back to normal.

Daryl shook his head and looked down at the light trail he knew he wouldn't be able to follow for a long time.

"Hm, it just stops," Daryl's voice was low as he bent down to take a closer look.

"What do ya mean it just stops! It can't just stop it's a trail!" he voice was high pitched and frantic.

"It stops! I can't follow it no more," He answered trying to keep his anger in check.

"Look harder!"

"There's no damn trail! I can't look at something; that aint there," his tone was nasty.

"No," her voice was low as she shut her eyes resting her head in her hand.

Was she going to cry…. Please don't cry…

"Fallon," her name sound foreign coming out of his mouth "This ain't your fault… We're guna find 'er… we gotta,"

"You weren't there Daryl," when she said his name he felt an unfamiliar feeling in his stomach.

"She's probably already at the road, ain't no use in lookin' at a cold trail," he mumbled and started in the direction if the road.

"Yeah," her voice was low again as she trailed her finger down the jagged scar in her arm.

"I know you ain't from the city so where ya really from," he asked feeling completely out of his comfort zone, but he felt bad she was feeling this way.

"Me? I'm from a little farm town in Kentucky," A quick smile formed on her face but disapeard quickly only to be replaced by more sadness.

Maybe he should shut up.

"How'd you know?"

"Ah, the way ya walked in the woods," he mumbled as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh, interesting… yeah I moved to the city a few years ago with Jesse,"

"Jesse, the asshole with the tattoo right?"

Fallon let out a chuckle and Daryl felt good he did that "Yeah, that's him,"

"He your boyfriend," he was treading in unfamiliar territory now.

"Um…" she answered.

Jalissa was staring into the woods trying to see if she could see anything but she was coming up with nothing. She heard someone clear their throat behind her making her turn quickly; Jesse. She felt an unwanted jump in her heart beat.

"Hey," he had a concerned look on his face.

"Hey," she answered.

"You see Fallon," he asked.

"Umm she went into the woods with Daryl to see if they could track Sophia's trail or something," Jalissa answered trying to keep her voice from cracking.

"What? Who's Daryl," His voice was defensive.

"Ya know, holds the crossbow always has a permanent defensive look on his face, really quiet… and cute," Trev butt into the conversation.

"Down boy," Jalissa told Trev.

He smiled.

"Why the hell would she go into the woods with that guy," Jesse's angry voice snapped.

Trev made a really? Are you kidding face but Jalissa was the one to answer "To look for Sophia, Rick said Daryl would be the one to track her if anyone could," Jalissa's heart jumped again when she mentioned Rick's name.

Jesse let out a breath and leaned his back against the railing he had to tell someone his concern… "Fallon takes it to heart when something goes wrong, and she always blames herself now," Jesse told her.

"Well I mean everyone blames themselves for something," Jalissa countered almost not realizing Jesse said now.

"Not like her," Jesse retorted his eyes seeking out Fallon who was emerging from the woods.

"Whatda mean,"

Trev clenched his jaw and excused himself from the conversation.

"It's really not my place to tell you… but… A few months ago Fallon was in a car accident and her and the passenger were injured, but ah.. the passenger died on his way to the hospital, she never stopped blaming herself for it, and now whenever she see's someone in need she forces herself to help them even if it puts her life in jeopardy. It's like she trying to make up for the life she thinks she took by helping everyone she can out," Jesse only told Jalissa the shell of the story, he really did believe it wasn't his place to tell the whole thing; when Fallon was ready she would say something.

"Is that where she got the scar from,"

"Yeah," He could always tell when Fallon was blaming herself for something; she would just scar at the scar trailing her nail down the jagged skin. He glanced at her again and she was still with that damn redneck, he could feel the jealousy building in his chest. He knew he had no right to feel this way, they broke up, but he still cared for the girl; he didn't blame her for breaking up with him but he hated that she did.

**~~~Not really any action in this chapter, sorry if it was a little boring… but I hope you all still liked it! tell me what you think! BTW I'll put more Jalissa/Rick in the next chapter~~~**


	9. Chapter 9

**~~~Guest, Marcymarc146, new reviwer AtlantaPeach, jaotvdspn1994, kissinKate, and Camille thank you sooooo much for taking the time to tell me what you think about my story I loveee reading them! Be patient the kisses will happen soon; maybe as soon as the next two chapter but i won't tell you who it is just yet ;) anyway, please enjoy this new chapter and as always tell me what you think!~~~**

* * *

The church came into Jalissa's view as the group made its way towards the ringing bell; everyone's nerves were on edge as they neared the church. Jalissa's eyes scanned the building looking for a bell tower, but there was none instead it was a recorded bell ringing. Her heart sank as they entered the church and nothing was there except some scraggly looking walkers sitting in the pews. Jalissa's heart started to race as the walkers started making their way over to the group. Rick brushed by her and bringing up his arm with the machete in it and swinging slicing, into the walkers head spraying cool blood across the small building. Shane and Daryl took care of the other two walkers with two easy blows to the heads of the snarling beasts.

Jalissa walked up the narrow walk way and sat in the front pew, folding her hands to pray and bowing her head. _God, I don't know if you are still listening or even around, but if you could take the time to listen to me it would be appreciated. Sophia is just a little girl, she's scared and alone… she doesn't know how to live out here all alone… please help us find her… I won't ask for anything else if you just give Carol back her little girl… and keep our hopes alive. _She liftedher head and wiped a stray tear falling from her eye.

"Hey, you okay," Rick's voice echoed in the now almost empty church except for her Rick and a praying Carol.

"Fine, maybe we should give Carol some alone time," Jalissa offered.

Rick nodded and offered his hand helping Jalissa up, she wiped her sweaty hand in her jeans and took his extended one. God, who said gentlemen didn't exist anymore; maybe she was just looking in the wrong spots… He held on to her hand a little longer than expected before dropping it and clearing his throat and taking the lead out of the church.

"What's next," Jalissa asked Rick.

"Honestly, I'm not sure…" he paused "Shane and I could take a look around here before we head back to the road," Rick decided.

"You sure you wanna take Shane," Jalissa made a face.

Rick rubbed the stubble on his chin considering what Jalissa said "You wanna go with me,"

"Yes," Jalissa answered a little too quickly for her liking butterflies in her stomach starting to flutter.

A small smile crossed his face which made the blood rush to her face in embarrassment.

"Dad!" Carl ran over "I wanna help look for Sophia, She was my friend and I wanna help find her,"

Rick took a breath and bent down to his son's height, "What did your mother say," Rick shot a glance at Lori; she gave a quick nod.

"Well that settles it, you're coming with me," he paused and look at Jalissa "You mind if she comes," He pointed to Jalissa.

"Nah, she really nice and she's Shay's cousin's friend so she's cool," Carl answered making Jalissa smile.

"You heard him," Rick said as he looked back up at Jalissa a slight smile on his face. "Just give me one second," Rick walked off towards Daryl surly to say something about what he wanted Daryl to do.

"So you're goin' out with Rick," Fallon's voice surprised Jalissa.

"What!" Jalissa jumped "Oh, yeah…" She didn't know what else to say.

"Cool," Fallon answered raising her eyebrows a little. "You sure you're ready to go out there,"

"Yeah… I think I am," Jalissa replied not so sure she was telling the truth.

"I hope so, I mean Daryl and I didn't see anythin', walkers I mean, out there but just be careful,"

"I will be," Jalissa's voice was appreciative of Fallon's concern.

Rick cleared his throat making his presence known, "Don't mean to interrupt but are you ready,"

"Yes, I am," Jalissa's voice was stronger than she felt.

Carl took the lead as the three of them entered the tree line, Rick keeping a close eye on his son as they traveled. With each swipe of the forest Jalissa's eyes would stop on Rick for a second before continuing the rest of the way. She was really glad he asked her to come, but he wasn't saying anything to her like she hoped he would; they were searching the forest for a lost girl though, so what could she really expect.

"You think we're guna find Sophia," Jalissa couldn't help but ask.

"We have to," Rick answered his light blue eye gliding to her.

There was a shuffle in the forest not too far from where they were standing making everyone freeze. Rick pulled his gun aiming it in the direction of where the sound came from. Jalissa stood there frozen her hand clenched around the handle of her clever. Rick took a step forward and reached his arm out grabbing Carl, pulling him back to safety. Jalissa still frozen in fear reached out her hand and pulled Carl in close, they couldn't lose another kid, especially not Rick's. There was another shuffle, but this time a deer stepped into view it's head down searching the leaves for food. Jalissa relaxed a bit and let her hand drop from Carl's shoulder when she saw Rick drop his gun to his side. The redneck would die right now if they saw how close this deer was to them. Carl took a step forward towards the deer, reaching his hand out to touch the surprisingly brave deer. Jalissa and Rick looked at each other, big smiles across their faces as Carl touched the deer.

"That's amazing," Jalissa whispered not wanting to scare the deer.

"Yeah," was all Rick answered.

A loud crack of a gun sounded in the distance, but before either of the three of them could register what happened the deer and Carl were thrown to the floor; blood leaking from a wound in Carl's stomach.

"NO," Rick yelled springing forward picking his bleeding son from the floor.

Jalissa's hand was covering her mouth her dark brown eyes wide as she watched Rick pick up his son. She snapped her head up towards a noise in the woods, someone running? A man emerged from the woods fear all over his face.

"I'm sorry…. I… I didn't see him," His words were rushed.

"There a place we could take him! Is it close," Jalissa's brain snapped into action.

"Yeah! A farm, it's that way, come on," The man pointed in the direction they had to go.

Rick didn't wait to hear anymore, he cradled his passed out son in his arms and ran in the direction the man pointed in. Jalissa sprinted after him trying to keep up with Rick the man following behind her mumbling he was sorry. How could this be happening right now? As if the situation they were dealing with prior to this wasn't bad enough, now little Carl is shot and bleeding everywhere; That's a sick fucking joke. Right then Jalissa decided she wasn't asking God for another thing if this was the way things were going to go. They broke through the tree line and ran through a field yelling for help to the people who were standing near the house. Rick must have ran through that field in two seconds because by the time Jalissa got near them Rick was already handing off Carl to an older man with thin white hair. Rick's bright eyes were red rimmed and tear filled as a young woman asked if the mother was around. How could she expect him to talk right now!

"No we have a group up near the highway, they are headed back there… they're probably still in the woods though," Jalissa answered for Rick.

"Which way," She asked.

Rick pointed in the direction they came in before going back to walking in a circle. Carl's blood stained the front of Rick's shirt, god… she couldn't even imagine what he felt like right now.

"Rick…" Jalissa reached out her hand and grabbed his forearm. "Carl need's you right now," her voice was soft.

He snapped his head towards her, cocking it to the side; his blood shot eyes staring at her face. "Yeah…" He straightened himself up and sprinted to the house "Come on," He called back to her.

They were sitting in the house outside of the room the doctor took Carl into; Rick was sitting on the floor his head resting on his knees. She wanted to say something to him, but she couldn't think of it… what do you say to someone whose son was shot right in front of them…

"He's guna be fine Rick," Jalissa voice was soft as she took a seat next to him.

He lifted his head and pressed it against the wall, fresh tears running down his face. "Thank you,"

She felt the urge to reach over and pull this pretty crying man in for a hug, just so someone was here to comfort him; so she did it. She reached out her arms and wrapped them around his neck, pulling the man in close to her. She ignored her nerves and what her brain was saying and held on to the man, gently rubbing his back. But when he wrapped his arms back around her the butterflies in her tummy went crazy, but she couldn't freak out now; not for Ricks sake. She did the opposite of what her brain was telling her, she followed her heart and held him tighter and whispered everything was going to be alright. Besides she never listen to her brain before… why should she start now? She heard the front door open and someone running up the stairs.

"Rick!" Lori's voice echoed through Jalissa's ears.

Jalissa dropped her arms reluctantly as Rick realized who was here. He got up and stared at her from down the hallway; she ran towards him and wrapped her arms around him, tears falling from her eyes. Jalissa got up front the floor, not wanting to intrude on their moment, but Rick stopped her before she could pass them.

"Thank you Jalissa," He looked her square in the eye before going into the now open room his son was laying in.

"Welcome, now go," she hid her smile and motioned for him to go.

Slowly she walked down the stairs, her mind rolling over the events of the last few hours. Sophia was lost, Carl was shot, Fallon thinks she has a debt to society, and she might have a crush on the sheriff… Great…

It was dark by the time they all, with the exception in Lori, made it back to the highway. Fallon was tossing and turning around in the back seat of the car, and it didn't help that Trev was snoring in the seat in front of her. She sighed; she really didn't think she was going to be able to sleep, not until they found that little girl. It was her fault she was gone and it was her who was going to find her, nighttime or not. Slowly she untangled herself from a sleeping Shay and slid out of the car as quietly as possible. Fallon shut the door and pulled on her boots before reaching underneath the car to get her broken axe. The thing was easier ot manage now that it was shorter, but she didn't have the reach that she used to when it wasn't broken… How far the weapon reached could be the difference between life and reanimation nowadays…

"Whatre you doin' up," Daryl's low voice asked.

"I could ask ya the same thing," She answered.

"Don't think ya need ta," he said as he looked into the forest.

"I'm coming," her voice was strong.

"Whatever, don't slow be down," he answered.

"Wouldn't dream of it," She answered sarcastically.

He mumbled something under his breath and started for the woods again with Fallon right on his tail. She was still sore from the fall down the hill today, but that didn't stop her from keeping right up with Daryl's pace through the woods they looked through already. Fallon widened her eyes, trying to get a better look at her surrounding that were only lit by moonlight.

"We're guna find her," Fallon finally said breaking the silence.

"I know we are, she's got people lookin' for her… That's more than I had," He said.

"You got lost," He sparked her interest.

"Yeah, for a week in the woods, lived on berries and shit hadda wipe my ass with poison oak, Merle was doin' a snit and my dad was on a binder with some waitress. Know what I did when I got home,"

"How could I possibly," She answered.

He narrowed his eyes at her "Made a sandwich,"

Fallon let out a chuckle "A reasonable thing to do after eating berries for a week, "she paused "Wait did you say you wiped your ass with poison oak?"

"Had an itchy ass for a month causea that," He admitted.

Fallon had to press her hand to her mouth to muffle the laugh that was coming out of her mouth, she didn't want to laugh at his story but she couldn't hold it back.

"It's not funny," Daryl said with a slight chuckle.

Fallon calmed herself after a few more giggles "Wow… Daryl I'm sorry that sucks, well if you go missing now… I'll look for you," Fallon said quietly.

He snapped his head in her direction looking surprised at what she just said, has nobody ever said that to him before? They were going to have to continue this conversation later because something was coiming into view as they made their way forward.

"There," Daryl said aiming his bow at what looked like an empty campsite.

Fallon's nerves jumped as her eyes found the tent Sophia could be hiding in. "Cover me," Fallon whispered as she passed Daryl and reached for the tent.

She opened the flap slowly, silently praying that Sophia was in there afe and sound, but to her disappointment she wasn't. Fallon felt the sting of tears in the back of her eyes, but not wanting to cry in front of anyone she held them back. A low growling made Fallon snap her head up, her alert green eyes searching for the walker that was close by.

"World went to shit, got bit, the fever hit, decided to end it," Daryl said.

Fallon cocked her head to the side and furrowed her brow "That was beautiful Daryl, do you write a lot," her tone dripping with sarcasm.

He scowled and shined his flash light on an emancipated walker hanging from a tree, wiggling and reaching down at the first meal he's probably seen since he hung himself.

"Dumb ass didn't know ta take out the brain," Daryl said pointing his crossbow to the ground.

"That doesn't mean we should leave it up there," Fallon said crossing her arms. "It's not his fault he was an idiot,"

"Yeah, it was,"

"Whatever, just shoot it Dixon," She waved him off.

"I aint waistin' an arrow on that idiot,"

"I'll get it after you shoot it if it's that big of a deal," Fallon offered. "What happens of the rope breaks and the thing falls and kills someone when it gets up,"

Daryl just looked at her like she was crazy "Whatever," He took aim at the growling walker and shot it between the eyes, the body immediately going limp. "Now git it smart ass," He stepped back.

Fallon glanced around at her surroundings, looking for something she could climb on to get the bolt out of the walkers head. "Gimme a boost,"

"Why," he snapped.

"So I could get your arrow," She answered in a stupid voice.

He huffed and took a step forward "What like a cheerleader,"

"That would work," Fallon answered looking up at the redead walker.

Daryl bent down and Fallon balanced herself on his cupped hands "Ready," he said softly not looking t her.

"Yeah,"

He pushed up and she went into the air his hands gripping her ankles tight enough to leave a bruise. In the air her face was next to the gray pealing face of the dead walker. She felt unsteady up there; there was no support for her to fall back on.

"Hurry up," Daryl snapped.

He was trying to keep her steady, but this was much harder than it looked. "Okay," She snapped back.

She wrapped her fingers around the part of the bolt that was sticking out and gave it a tug; the force of her tug sending her backwards. Daryl must have backed up with her because she wasn't tumbling to the ground at the moment. She felt the support from underneath give out, she let out a low yelp as she fell from the air. She shut her eyes and readied herself for the impact of hitting the ground, but it never happened. She opened her eyes slowly one at a time and looked around, she wasn't on the floor but her tiptoes were touching it. Relax she thought. Daryl's arms were wrapped around her small waist her body pressed to the front of his, his quick warm breath blowing in the back of her neck. He loosened his grip and as her feet hit the floor fully she turned towards him all the nerves in her body firing.

"Thanks," She said quickly looking up at his eyes.

"Yupp," He answered looking away from her and backing up from her a bit. "Stop makin' that a habit," he finished.

"Well maybe you should stop getting' me in those situations," She countered with a smirk knowing that was going to piss him off.

"What! You do it yourself," He grunted.

She let out a chuckle "Here," she handed him the slime covered bolt.

He took it from her and wiped the slime on his shirt before putting it back into the holder on the side of the bow. "Come on, we shouldn't go too far,"

"Don't wanna get lost and have to wipe out asses with poison oak and eat berries for a week," Fallon said sarcastically, starting to feel how tired she really was.

He shot her a look "Not funny, I can catch game now," he almost smiled at her.

"Oh good," Her voice was low.

They both must have been thinking the same thing because they both grew quiet, Sophia didn't know how to hunt or what kind of food she could eat in the wild… just another tack to put up against the girl on the growing list of reason's this was useless. But that didn't matter to Fallon, if there was even a slight chance the girl could make it, that was good enough. She had a feeling that Daryl felt the same way she did too.


	10. Chapter 10

**~~~AtlantaPeach, KisssinKate, Guest, Camille, and jaotvdspn1994 thank you sosososo much for your reviews! Well were 10 chapters in and it is time for alittle something :) everyone!~~~**

"Fallon," Jesse sleepily called. When she didn't answer he called her name louder "Fallon," he opened his eyes and twisted himself so he was looking in the back seat; she wasn't there.

His body went stiff as his heart beat quickened; he pulled his seat into the upright position and glanced outside. Nothing. Where the hell is she? He opened the car door quietly not wanting to wake the two sleeping people still in the car and got out. He wanted to yell her name out but he knew that would wake everyone else up and he didn't want that. Especially not Carol, if she's even sleeping, and Andrea who he's grown very fond of... he jogged around the surrounding area craning his neck as he looked over cars and into the woods for Fallon. Jesse realized as he looked into the woods that Fallon, being the woman she was, was probably on the woods looking for Shay's friend; Sophie he thought her name was. He knew why Fallon was like this but now she was risking her life for someone she didn't even know, times have changed and she can't be doing things like that anymore. He ran his tattooed hand through his messy hair and leaned against the rail that separated the highway from the forest. He loved Fallon, he had since the day he met her, and he didn't want to see her hurt herself over something that wasn't her fault... his mind drifted to Jalissa for a second, he was wondering how she was doing at that farm with that damn cop, Rick. Jesse scowled at the thought of Jalissa and Rick hanging out; he didn't like the way Rick inserted himself into his business.

Jesse froze in place when he heard something rustling through the woods close to where he was standing. His heart was racing as he flipped himself to face the woods his back pressed against the side of the RV; he wanted to face the attacker not get caught by surprise. His muscles tensed as the sound grew closer, but he though he heard talking or whispering. He squinted his eyes, trying to see into the moonlit darkness, the thing that was making the noises he heard.

He cocked his head to the side able to hear one of the two voices "Fallon?"

He pushed himself off the side of the RV and stomped forward to where she and someone else were making their way up the small hill. As he got closer he could see Fallon was with that damn hick she was with earlier today. Jesse could feel the anger anger and jealousy bubbling, making its way up from the pit of his stomach.

"Fallon," Jesse snapped at her as he stepped up next to her before she hopped over the rail.

Even in the dark he could see her dark green eyes go wide when she looked at him.

"Jesse," she answered him a slight crack in her voice.

"What the hell are you doing," he whispered yelled at her.

"Looking for Sophia," she answered giving him a look like he should know that already.

"It's night time," he retorted.

"So. Just because it's night time doesn't mean the walkers go to bed, and I didn't go alone," he motioned to the redneck awkwardly standing behind her.

"Yeah, I see," Jesse grunted as his eyes shifted to Daryl. "Why'd you let her come out," he lightly pushed Fallon to the side making her stumble a bit.

"She wanted ta, I'm not gonna stop 'er if she wants ta come," Daryl snapped back at Jesse in the same nasty tone he was spoken to in.

Surprised the quiet man spoke to him Jesse's eyebrows rose slightly. "You should know that," Fallon mumbled under her breath.

Jesse hated when she did that "Fallon, if you have something to say to me then fucking say it," he turned to her all of his anger focused on Fallon.

"You heard me," was all she said after that.

It took everything inside of Jesse not to scream at her, he absolutely hated when she did that. He scowled at her and turned his attention back to Daryl who had climbed over the railing. "Stay away from her," Jesse threatened.

"'Scuse me," Daryl snapped at Jesse.

"Jesse stop! Your a fucking dick I ain't even your girlfriend anymore remember," Fallon almost yelled at him.

"Your NOT he corrected, but I don't like that your hanging around this hick," he scowled at Daryl.

When Jesse said that Fallon saw Daryl clench his fist, oh this isn't gonna be good... She threw herself over the railing and sprinted toward to where the men were standing both of their faces like stone.

"Stop," she got in between the two and used her arms to push Daryl back. He resisted for a second but ultimately gave in. "Thank you," she mouthed to him.

She turned to Jesse then and used all her strength to push him backwards; he lost his balance and stumbled back.

"Fuck you! Jesse, you can't control me or the decisions I make ya lost the privilege when ya cheated on me the first time! But stupid me took your sorry ass back! Gotdamn it what the hell was I thinkin'!" She paused and went to walk by him but she wasn't done yet. "You stay the hell away from me and go do whatever, I'm sorry, whoever you want cause I'm so fuckin' done with your controlling, jealous, and just plain crazy attitude! You wanna see Shay, that's fine but if you come near me or try and comment on anything I do, I'll rip you mother fucking balls from your body and feed them to a hungry walker,"

Jesse's eyes were wide by the time Fallon finished whisper yelling at him. He was speechless, for once. He pushed by him and jogged to the car first making sure Shay was okay, then grabbing her bag out of the car. She pushed passed Jesse again who was walking back to the car rubbing the thin stubble on his jaw; she had no doubt he was thinking about what she said.

"Daryl!" Fallon called out to the man walking towards the RV.

He turned and looked back at her his eyes scanning her body. "Yeah,"

"Can I stay in here," she asked quietly as she used her boot to kick around some gravel.

"Its not mine, but sure. Don't think Dale'll mind," he answered.

"That Jesse guy is a fuckin' douche bag, he better watch the next time he talks ta anyone like that. I'll kick his ass," Daryl mumbled as he opened the door letting Fallon walk in first.

"He is, and please do it he could use some damn sense knocked into him,"

If he cheated on her and treated Fallon the way he did, Jesse needed more than a good whooping; he needed to be shot, Daryl thought.

"No," a woman's voice yelled from inside the RV. "Carol?" Daryl whispered as he stepped up the steps.

"Get her out of here," Carol was pointing at Fallon ready to throw whatever she had on her hand at her.

Fallon had her hands up in defense as she backed up, bumping into Daryl who wasn't moving fast enough. Carol cocked back her hand and threw, what Daryl realized later was a remote, at Fallon's face. Shit... he thought as he heard the remote smack Fallon in the face a yelp escaping her lips. He suck out his arm and wrapped it around Fallon's waist pulling her down the stairs and onto the pavement. Damn this girl is trouble... or maybe they are trouble together... Fallon's hand was pressed to her face as she slid down the side of the RV, taking a seat on the floor. Should he say something?

"Fuck me," she sighed as she moved her hand from her face.

It took a second for Daryl to realize she didn't actually mean fuck her, he cleared his throat "You bleedin'," He finally asked pushing his previous thoughts to the side.

"Nah, it just hurts… it'll be bruised by the morning," She looked down "I deserve that, I don't blame her for throwing that at my face,"

She was talking about Sophia, it wasn't her fault the girl ran off "No, ya didn't…" Daryl quietly answered

She slowly looked up from the ground, the moonlight making shadows on her face; Fallon's eye's finding Daryl's. He sucked in a startled breath and averted his eye's and turned his head away from Fallon focusing on the floor.

"If you're tired," She cut him off.

"I'm not tired anymore,"

"Oh," Damn woman cutting him off when he was trying to be nice to her.

Daryl snapped his eyes up when he heard a car door open, his muscles immediately tensed as he reached for his hunting knife. He crouched down a bit and took a step forward, looking in the distance for something that made the noise. In the daytime this would be no problem, but the nighttime made things different, it casted eerie shadows everywhere that played tricks on even the best hunters mind.

"Fallon?" A small voice rang out from behind a car.

"Shay?" Fallon jumped up from the ground and sprinted forward.

Daryl relaxed his body when her saw Fallon put her arms around the scared looking little girl. Fallon knew everything that girl did; that's the way things should be nowdays… they would have this problem if everyone just kept their eyes on their kids…

"I woke up and you weren't there," Shay's tired voice said.

"I know, I'm sorry… but ya see Daryl over there," Fallon pointed in his direction and Daryl gave a confused glare in her direction "He's scared of the dark and wanted some company,"

Daryl grunted. Shay moved her body to look at him "She's my body guard… but I guess if you're really that scared you can have her tonight," Shay folded her arms.

"I aint scared of the dark," He crossed his arms.

"So if you're not scared of the dark then what? Everyone's scared of something," Shay countered.

Daryl looked down and away from the girl; yeah everyone is scared of something… "Shay, ah come here," Fallon pulled Shay forward cutting the conversation between her and Daryl short.

He didn't know how Fallon picked up that he didn't want to talk about that, but he was sure glad she did. There was no way in hell he'd ever tell any of these damn people what he was really scared of; hell he didn't even want to admit it to himself. Fallon took Shay to the side of the RV she was sitting at before and she shrugged off the sweater she was wearing, giving it to the girl to put on. Even in the dark he could see the scar on her arm, he wondered if that scar had anything to do with the ones on her waist… the skin he was trying to keep out of his mind; for his sake.

"Daryl" Fallon called over to him.

"Hm," he answered not knowing if he should go towards her.

"Can you sit over here with us," Fallon asked.

"Yeah, can you?" Shay's voice chimed in almost making him smile "Fal- I mean we feel safe with you around us to keep watch,"

"Kay," Daryl answered. Him? Keep them safe? Really?

"Thanks," Fallon answered as Daryl took a seat on the other side of Shay who was already fast asleep.

"Yeah," He grumbled his eyes reluctantly shifting away from her this time.

Jalissa was sitting on the porch of the fairly large farm house, letting the warm summer breeze blow on her face. She shut her eyes and thought about the last time she was able to just sit outside and enjoy the nighttime; way before the zombies took over… people don't appreciate the simplicity of things until they are gone; her included. Boot's echoing through the house startled Jalissa from her thoughts, making her stand up. Shane came out of the house, a worried, but determined look on his face followed by a pale looking Rick.

"I'll go, you need ta stay here for Carl… look at ya man," Shane said to Rick.

"I'm sorry but he's right you wouldn't make it ten feet in your condition," Hershel added.

"He isn't going by himself…" Rick said while leaning against the pole on the porch, his eyes shut tight.

"I'll go with him, I did this I should help," The man that shot Carl called from the bottom of the steps.

"Otis, know where the school is, they can handle this Rick," Hershel added again.

"Fine, be careful, don't get yourselves kill," He paused and took a seat on the steps "But hurry back," He glanced upwards to the room Carl was laying in.

"I'll be in in a minute, I just need to sit for a second," Rick said to Hershel.

"That's fine, take your time son," Hershel answered making his way back in the house.

Jalissa swallowed and took a deep breath. Rick looked terrible he was pale and sickly looking, but mostly tired and just plain sad. The paleness was probably because he was giving his son blood, everything else was the circumstances that he was in; considering he was holding up well.

"How is he," Jalissa finally asked taking a seat next to him.

"Living, Hershel took out one part of the shell… it wasn't even deep… Jalissa the screams that came out of him… I couldn't do anything to help him, to take that damn pain way from him, I felt so helpless," Rick managed to stutter out.

"I'm sorry," Jalissa answered "He's guna be fine, he's your kid he's a fighter,"

She raised her arm but hesitated putting it around his shoulders, she didn't want to cross a line right now; she put her arm back down. He opened his eyes and turned his head towards her, his blue eyes looking even lighter from the dark circles under his eyes. She knew then, from the look in his eyes it was okay to touch him, so she threw her arms around the broken man and pulled him close. The stubble on his face scratched her cheek when he rested his head on her shoulder, but she didn't care.

"Thank you," He whispered in her ear, his voice a deep low murmur sending a shiver down her spine.

She loosened her grip on Rick and pulled herself back to look the man in the eyes "Don't thank me for something that's true," the tone in her voice more suggestive then she ever wanted it to be a moment like this.

This wasn't the time to be doing this! His son is laying upstairs in a bed, shot! Stop thinking about yourself and reel it in girl! She ripped her eyes away from the Ricks gaze and looked down at the wood on the steps they were sitting on. She had every intention of getting up, but she didn't, instead she looked back up at the beautiful blue eyes of the man sitting in front of her. She sucked in a breath, his face was just inches from hers, and he was not moving; his eyes locked on hers. Jalissa sucked in her bottom lip slightly her eyes shifting to his lips for just a second before looking back up at him. What was going on? Rick titled his head to the side just a tad, moving it forward even less then he titled. The places on her sides where Ricks hands were still placed burned, her body wanted her to jump him right there and quicken this process up, but good things come to those who wait; or so they say… Jalissa tilted her head up towards Rick, giving the signal she wanted to do this too, moving forward and closer to him. Her lips touched his slightly for a second before she felt his hands slide to her back. A small smile crossed her lips as the kiss deepened a bit more. She moved her hands up from his back and wrapped them around his neck her fingers playing with the ends of his hair at the nape of his neck. Jalissa felt his lips leave hers and she opened her eyes just slightly at first to see what was going on. The look on Rick's face was of shock and what could have been fear; Jalissa pushed herself back from him giving him some room to breathe. Oh no, did she do this too soon? Why would she do this now? Oh no! This was the wrong time you stupid asshole! His eyes were wide as he stumbled getting up from the steps, but he was still looking straight at her.

"Rick," Jalissa started.

"I-I'm sorry, I have… I have to go…," He stuttered.

Jalissa watched him go into the house, her eyes following him all the way up the stairs. She let out a long breath and willed herself to forget what just happened between them because from that reaction he wanted the same thing.

Before Rick finished going up the stairs he took another look at the first girl, woman, he's kissed since Lori; he missed that feeling' he hasn't felt it in a long time. His brain was still swimming in endorphins from the short kiss he shared with Jalissa, the pretty girl he really didn't know too much about. Now, he might not even get the chance to get to know the girl… from his reaction why would she even want to talk to him. He shut his eyes and pushed the thoughts of the short kiss aside and opened the door to his son's room and got ready for the next blood transfusion.

**~~~Well! I had to give all you patient readers a little something for being so nice and reading my story! I hope you enjoyed it; it will not be the last! Next chapter there will be more ;) tell me what you guy think! I hope I didn't wait too long for that little bit..~~~**


	11. Chapter 11

**~~~mrskaz453, jatovdspn1994, atlantapeach, Camille, Guest, KissinKate, Marcymarc, and Delenalove14 thank you soooooooooo much for all of your wonderful reviews I loveeee reading them!~~~**

"I'm not riding in that damn car, I don't care what you say to me," Fallon grunted at a pouting Trev.

"But, Fallon..." he squinted his eyes "What happened to your face," Trev's face went white.

"It wasn't Jesse, um Carol did it," Fallon bit the inside of her lip.

"What happened," he reached out and grabbed her face twisting it to the side.

"Stop," she backed away from him "She threw a remote at my face," her voice was low.

"Why," he asked his eyes bugging out.

"Why do you think... she blames me for Sophia... and she's right too... because if she wasn't shit would be on right now and you know that," Fallon answered shifted her weight from side to side.

"Fallon I don't know how many more times I have to tell you it's not your fault,"

"Say what you want it doesn't change it,"

"Fine, think what you want," he waved her off "Your redneck is calling," Trev pointed to Daryl.

"He's not mine," Fallon turned as she said that her eyes following Daryl all the way until he was standing next to them; looking extremely uncomfortable.

"We're leavin'," he murmured.

"Kay, Shay and I are riding with you... is your brother guna be in there," she turned towards Daryl her eyes pleading with him.

"Uh, yeah where else would he be," Daryl grumbled.

"I don't know on this bike he's trying to pull down from the bed of the blue monstrosity you drive," Trev answered sarcasm in his voice.

Fallon let out a laugh, "What?" Daryl said as he turned "Shit!" He sprinted off to his brother who was trying to pick up his bike still.

"I'm riding in the RV," Jesse walked up to the two of them and grabbed his stuff.

"Well that solves your problem," Trev shrugged as he turned to Fallon.

Jesse didn't even look at her as he passed by, he actually made it a point to walk around her; good, fucking asshole. Gotdamn it what did she ever see in that asshole of a man, yeah he was pretty much gorgeous but that was really it; he wasn't nice anymore. But, when she met Jesse she wasn't the person she was now… She pushed Shay forward and ushered her into the car taking a seat next to her, in the back seat of course. Trev started the car and put it into gear, following closely behind the old RV.

"Hey Trev,"

"Hey Fallon,"

"It's time to talk about what happened and ya know it," her voice cracked.

"I know," His grip tightened on the wheel "I just don't want to,"

"Me either but it's been hangin' over us… nothing's guna be right until we do,"

"Gotta point," his voice cracked too; he really didn't want to do this right now. "We can do it at the farm, I promise,"

"Fine," Fallon's vice was soft as the memory she could never get out of her head resurfaced.

_It had to be midnight by the time Fallon and Joey left the bar; they went there after a long day of work in the studio. A warm buzz flowed through Fallon's body, but this was no different than the other times she left the bar; she was a frequent flyer there. While they were in the bar it had become an increasingly nasty night out; a thunderstorm rolled in and was wreaking havoc on the town._

_"Joey, ya got my keys," Fallon asked Trev's boyfriend as she looked up from her bag._

_"Nooooo," He drug out the word, but still searched his pockets._

_"Ha! I gotem!" Fallon screeched as she pulled the keys from the bottom of her bag._

_"Yeah!" Joey yelled as he high fived her._

_The two of them were working back in Fallon's home town doing some make up for a movie Fallon's old friend was trying to make. _

_"Yyou ready ta go see Trev," Fallon squeaked at her partner._

"Girlll, I've been ready to see him for like five ddays now," his voice was a little slurred.

Fallon laughed "I know whatcha mean," her thoughts went to Jesse.  
  
_Both of them wandered to Fallon's small car and got on with little difficulty. She turned the key and the engine roared to life; and rested her head on the seat her eyelids starting to feel heavy. Shaking her head and giving her face a few light slaps she tried waking herself up._

"Come on Fallon! I wanna see my man," Joey wined.

"Oooookay," Fallon answered

_Fallon shook her head trying to focus her thoughts on driving; she put on the blinker and pulled out onto the road. The slight buzz in the back of her brain was distracting her from what was going on while she was driving, and her eyelids were getting increasingly heavy. She shifted her eyes to the side and took a glance at Joey, who was sticking his head out of the window and yelling into the night._

_"Get you're head in h-here crazy," Fallon giggled and reached out to grab his shirt._

_"F-fineeee," he pouted._

_She brought her eyes back to the road, and adjusted her seatbelt pulling the band away from her neck. Joey whooped and turned the radio up when he heard his favorite new song on there. Fallon laughed and turned to look at him; he was dancing in the car with his eyes closed. Fallon turned her head back to the road, and her eyes went wide; there was something in the road._

_"SHIT!" she yelled._

_She jerked the wheel to the side and the car spun and the wheels screeched on the pavement. Joey reached over and grabbed Fallon's hand; they twined their fingers around each other, fear in both their eyes. Pain shot through Fallon's head and the last thing she could remember before everything went black was the yellow lines on the road and the screams coming from both her and Joey's lungs._

Fallon opened her tired eyes when she felt small hands shake her awake.

"Fallon! Come on wake up," Shay yelled waking Fallon from her dream sate.

She jumped startled by the fact she fell asleep and was being woken up "I'm up," Fallon's sleepy voice cracked.

"Come on you've been asleep forever! You gotta meet everyone!" Shay pulled on Fallon's arm trying to drag her out of the car.

"Forever?" Fallon's confused voice asked.

How long did she sleep for, and why did they leave her in the baking car to sleep. Fallon wiped the sweat from her forehead and slid out of the steaming car. Fallon was sweating from the heat, but deep in the pit of her stomach she knew it was because of her dream; she just couldn't think about that right now.

"How long have I been asleep," She asked as she stretched out her body.

"Umm, I don't know it's almost night time though," Shay's voice chirped.

Fallon's eyes bugged out "Why didn't you wake me up,"

"You needed to sleep," She answered.

Sarcasm, real nice good job teaching her that Fallon; she though "Thanks," she shook her head.

"Oh! And your friend, um Daryl, was looking for you before," Shay added.

The reaction in Fallon's stomach when Daryl's name was said shocked her a little bit "He was," He voice was higher than normal.

"Yeah," She turned and smiled at Fallon "I like him, he's weird and kinda mean sometimes, but he's funny,"

Fallon let out a chuckle. What was he looking for her for? Probably wanted to go look for Sophia… and she missed it… she missed a day… A pit in her stomach was starting to form as those thoughts dawned on her.

"Come in, come in," Shay pulled Fallon up the stair and into the old farm house.

"Shay, we can't…" Fallon was cut off.

"So you must be the last one," an older man said at her, rather than to her.

Fallon furrowed her brow "Ah, yeah… sorry about the late introduction," she shifted her weight.

Jalissa was making her way from the room Carl was in when she saw Fallon talking to the old man; Hershel. Jalissa let a smile cross her face when she saw Fallon was around; she needed someone to talk to and Fallon seemed like the perfect person. Ever since last night, after the kiss, Rick had been kind of avoiding her. She understood he was busy and occupied with Carl and Lori, for the time being, but even when he left the room her would kind of look at her then pass by her. Jalissa knew she shouldn't have pushed him that fast especially now, under these circumstances, but she just had to do it… She let out a long sigh and went to save Fallon from Hershel, but Jesse's voice stopped her.

"Hey Jalissa," he said as he took a bite of some bread.

"Jesse, hey," she answered she had forgotten about him since thus whole thing with Rick.

"Everyone's heading outside you wanna join," he asked his voice oh so charming making Jalissa remember why she had a crush on him in the first place.

"Um, yeah but what about Fallon," She asked.

"She has stuff to do," Jesse snapped "She'll come out when the old guy is done,"

Everyone in the group was sitting outside around a lit fire, not just smoldering embers, when Jesse and Jalissa took their seats. The mood was actually kind of hopeful, people were smiling as they spoke to each other and that was a good thing. Jalissa shifted her eyes over to Jesse who had a smile on as he watched Shay talk with Merle.

"No kid, like this," he laughed moved her hand to the right position on the hilt of the knife.

"Oh…" She answered with a pout.

"If mi little brother could do it your ass could too," Merle said quickly.

Daryl shook his head.

"Who would have though Shay would be hanging out with the Dixons," Jalissa giggled.

"Yeah, I'm keeping an eye on her though," Jesse answered; there was something dark in his tone.

When the sun finally set and the cool breeze of the night started chilling everyone the group started going to bed. Jalissa grabbed Shay and met Fallon at the tent they shared previously.

"Are you even tired," Jalissa asked Fallon.

"Kind of… think I slept too long before," she sounded disappointed… she had been a little off today but Jalissa didn't know why.

Fallon had her broken axe placed next to the sleeping bag she used; this made Jalissa feel safer and scared all at the same time. She knew Fallon could kick some zombie ass but did she really need to keep the reminder right there in from them? She shook the thought from her mind and slipped into the warm sleeping bag, not realizing until then how tired she really was.

Fallon was not tired at all; even if she was she knew she wouldn't be able to get a good night's sleep. So she slowly climbed out of the tent trying not to disturb the two sleeping people that occupied the tent. It was an unusually cool night for the summer, but it was clear and the starts and moon lit up the night. She missed just sitting out at night and looking at the sky… It's the simple things…

"Might as well keep watch," She mumbled to herself.

She flipped the axe turned hatchet around in her hand and headed for the RV, ready to relieve whoever was sitting up there. When she climbed up the latter her eyes landed on someone she didn't think would be a team player.

"Merle?" Her voice cracked.

"Whada want," He asked not even turning in his chair.

"To relieve you…" Fallon was still a little shocked.

He laughed "Are ya now,"

"Well I can if you want,"

"No man could say no ta bein' relieved,"

"Get your mind outta the gutter man," Fallon chuckled.

He chuckled in return "I aint done here for another couple a hours,"

"So leave early or stay I don't care," She answered "I can't sleep anyway,"

She took a seat next to the older Dixon brother keeping her eyes out into the distance looking for anything strange.

"See anything," She asked.

"Shane came back, got that thing for the kid… he was missin' the fat ass though," He answered.

"That's not nice! If he wasn't with Shane then the guy died, don't insult his memory!"

"Woah, git your panties outta a knot," he out his arms up.

"They are not in a knot they are perfectly fine," Fallon answered.

"Care ta show a guy," he smirked.

"Maybe another time Dixon," She answered with a shake of her head; deep down she wanted someone else to ask that question…

Merle and Fallon sat there for the rest of the night because whoever was supposed to come and take the next shift must have slept right through it. The sun was almost up by the time the camp was becoming active.

"Mornin' already," Fallon sat up from the chair.

"Guess so," Merle answered his raspy voice cracking.

"Ya know you dint have to stay all night," Fallon looked over at him.

"I know, ya owe me one," he smirked as he got up from the chair and made his was down the latter.

God only knew what he was going to ask her to do for him…

"Sorry, I missed my shift I slept right through it," Andrea's voice chimed form behind her.

"It's fine, don't worry 'bout it," Fallon answered not turning to look at the woman she knew Jesse was after next.

"Fallon? I though Merle," She cut Andrea off.

"Just missed him," She finally got off the chair and stared down the latter "Thanks for takin' over," Fallon added at the last second.

Fallon's eyes scanned the area for anything, just out of habit, before making her way back to the tent she should have slept in. She was about to go in when she saw Rick walking up looking better than he has been for the past few days.

"Rick, hey how's everything," Fallon asked "Everything okay with Carl,"

He nodded a huge smile on his face "He's done with the surgery. He's recovering now,"

"Rick! oh my god that's great!" She couldn't help but throw her arms around the man "I'm so happy for you guys!"

Fallon pulled herself back, but her hands were still resting in his shoulders when Jalissa popped her head out of the tent.

"Whats going on?" she asked obviously trying to hide the anger in her voice.

Fallon stepped back and let her hands drop "Um nothing Rick just as some really amazing news," She paused.

"The surgery went well Hershel got everything out," the smile still not fading from his face his blue eyes filled with joy.

"OH MY GOD!" Jalissa jumped out of the tent almost falling over herself before standing upright.

She wrapped her arms around Rick and he returned the embrace before quickly letting go of her. Fallon could see the look of disappointment on Jalissa's face, she obviously wasn't expecting the hug to end the quickly. Maybe she should give them some time to themselves… She waved goodbye after checking an a still sleeping Shay; that girl could sleep through a damn tornado… What next? She spent the rest of the morning helping Carol, of all people; fix up some food for breakfast.

"I didn't mean to throw that remote at you," Carol said softly after the food was given out.

"You wouldn't have done it if ya didn't mean it," Fallon asked after a bite of some food.

Carol let out a breath. "Your right… but I am sorry,"

"Glad your sorry, but remember it maybe my fault Sophia is missin' but I sure as hell am not guna stop lookin' for her until I find her… Can you say the same?" Fallon's looked right at the woman when she said that.

She gasped "That was uncalled for!" Carol's blue eyes started to water.

"So change it," Fallon couldn't deal with someone who was going to play the victim then not do anything about it; she grabbed he plate and walked away.

Fallon put her plate in the RV sink and wiped her hands on her jeans, it was time to get to get down to business. First, she found Shay, who was talking with Merle and told her about Carl. Fallon hasn't seen Shay's eyes light up like that in a long time; it brought a smile to her face.

"Go, he's in the house," She told Shay.

The little girl got up and ran to the house faster than Fallon ever seen in her life.

"Sorry to take your buddy away," Fallon said to Merle with a smile.

He glanced down at her "Don't worry 'bout it…" he paused "She's a cute kid,"

"She is isn't she," Fallon smiled.

"She's got a good mom," He nodded.

"Oh… I'm not her mom…"

"Yeah ya are," he paused "Jus' cause ya didn't birth 'er don't mean you aint a her mom,"

"Thanks," Fallon smiled, who know Merle could be a nice guy. "Um you know where Daryl is… were goin' to look for Sophia today,"

"You too huh, thought my brother was the only crazy one," he shook his head "He's over there,"

"Thanks," Fallon ignored the first part of what he said.

She started walking to where Merle pointed, to a tent away from everyone else next to what looked like the ruins of a burnt down shed. Fallon furrowed her brow and carefully stalked around the area looking for any sign of Daryl. Why would he want to stay next to this morbid looking thing?

"Daryl," Her voice was soft.

Nothing.

"Daryl!" She called louder.

"What!" She heard his voice snapped.

"Oh," She walked around the tree and over to the bike she assumed Daryl was fixing. "So are we goin',"

"Yeah," He got off the bike and grabbed his crossbow.

Fallon tried not to notice how good he looked on the bike. She followed behind him making sure she had her pistol with her. As they reached the tree line Daryl turned to her.

"I figure we'll cover more ground if you go one way and I go the other… we could meet back here ina few hours," He eyes darted around taking in the surroundings.

"Okay," She answered.

For the next couple of week's things went like that, every day they would meet at the tree line and go off in different directions. When they would get back they would tell each other wheat they found; usually a whole lot of nothing… Things were starting to look down, but there was no way Fallon was going to give up, and she knew Daryl wouldn't either. Back at camp Jalissa was spending a lot of time with Jesse… and not with a preoccupied Rick… Fallon didn't know what it was, but something big was about to happen… what it was she didn't know yet.

**~~~Blah this chapter was NOT my favorite but next chapter I am extremely excited about we have some real alone time with Fallon and Daryl and Rick will finally talk to Jalissa! Anyway I hope you like this one we found out some stuff in it please tell me what you think~~~**


	12. Chapter 12

**~~~mrskaz453, delenalove14, is in, Guest, Marcymarc146, jaotvdspn1994, and Camille thank you sooooooo much for reviewing I love them so much! Sorry this chapter took alittle longer to get up but I have a feeling you guy are really going to like it ;) anyway tell me what you think!**

That day started just like any other, Fallon got up early, got breakfast, made sure to stare down Carol, and waited for Shay to wake up. Fallon was sitting on the ground when Shay came sauntering up not following far behind Carl. She and that boy have been inseparable since Carl got out of that bed, Fallon barely saw the girl.

"Hey Shay, why don't you take a second and talk with me," Fallon said to her cousin.

She sighed "Oookay," She sounded so disappointed.

Fallon furrowed her brow, did she really not have any time to talk to her "Well you don't have too, damn, I just thought since I haven't seen you you'd want to,"

"Fallon, I do… it's just I'm having a lot of fun with Carl…" She answered as she ran her foot back and forth across the dirt.

"Fine, Shay… go have fun I'll see you later," Fallon couldn't hide the disappointment in her voice.

"Thanks!" she ran back over to Carl.

"Sucks when they grow up and leave you behind," Rick's voice chimed from behind her.

"I didn't think it be this soon," Fallon pouted as she looked up at the man.

He offered his hand and helped her up from the floor "Me either, but I'm glad they have each other," He added.

"Me too," She agreed.

Fallon let out a breath and looked around the farm; her eyes found Jalissa glaring at the two of them standing there.

"Um so I gotta get goin' Daryl and I should be leavin' soon," She paused "Um… maybe you should take some time out to talk to Jalissa… I don't know what's goin' on with you two, but you should fix it,"

"I know, it's just with everything I haven't found the time, but I really should have," He rubbed the back of his neck and shifted his eyes over to Jalissa.

Fallon gave him a sympathetic look before making her way over to where Daryl stayed; she was right about Jalissa. He ran his hand through his hair, pushing it back away from his face. She was talking with that Jesse guy again.

"Fallon!" Rick called after her.

She turned but had a confused look on her face "Yes,"

"That Jesse guy… he a good guy,"

"Depends on if he likes you or not… Jalissa he likes so to her yes he's a good guy," she paused and looked Rick up and down "You… not so much,"

He nodded "Thanks,"

"Anytime," she still sounded confused.

He sucked in a breath and started walking to where Jesse and Jalissa disappeared to. He knew that he fucked with Jalissa's head by the way he was acting, but he did have a lot on his plate right now. He was dealing with Hershel threatening to kick them off the farm every second of the day, there was his son, and Lori and Shane who have now made it obvious that they were together. It has been awhile since he and Lori decided to split, but it still tugged at his heart when he saw those two together. Really, the only time he felt better about this situation was when he was around Jalissa; he missed that. As he approached the place where he saw them walk to he heard Jesse's voice.

"Don't worry, Jalissa it's fine,"

"Jesse, I don't… know," Jalissa's voice was soft.

"Come on… you came over here with me you've been hinting at it for weeks," Jesse's voice had a hint of anger.

"I know… but,"

"But nothing! You know what forget it you fucking tease," he snapped.

Rick could stand and listen anymore, the anger was bubbling in his stomach and he needed to stop this. "Hey, don't talk to her like that," Rick stepped into view.

Jalissa's dark eyes found him instantly.

"What the fuck are you doing here," Jesse's voice was surprised.

"Making sure this woman isn't in any trouble," he focused on Jalissa "Are you okay," he asked.

"Now, I am," she hid a smile.

"Good," he looked back at Jesse "Why don't you give me and Jesse here a second,"

"Ah… yeah okay,"

When Jalissa was out of sight, Rick turned back to Jesse with a scowl on his face "You stay away from her," Rick used his cop voice.

"Why should I do that," Jesse answered back.

"Cause I'm warning you, you won't like what happens if you don't listen,"

"What are you guna do arrest me," he said sarcastically.

Rick shook his head "No, but I wouldn't want to find out if I were you," Rick looked his straight in the eye.

"Whatever man," Jesse answered as he pushed passed Rick walking back to camp.

Jesse was an asshole and Jalissa deserved better than that, anyone deserved better than that. He knew he hasn't been the best person to Jalissa, but now he thought he was ready. He wanted to show her that he could possibly be the person that could treat her right.

A loud clap of thunder rang from the sky startling Fallon, sending a wave of fear down her spine. Great, a storm just what she needed right now. She looked up at the sky and even through the leaves Fallon could see the darkening sky.

"Shit," she murmured.

She took a look around the woods her eyes scanning for any possible place she could wait this storm out; there was nothing unless she stood under a tree. Another clap of thunder sounded, making Fallon's heart beat a little faster; storms are not, by any means, her favorite thing. She looked up again, but this time she knew she wouldn't be able to continue; the sky was a dark ash gray and it smelled like rain.

"Fuck!" She almost yelled.

Fallon had her back against a tree, she could the thick rough bark through the fabric on her thin shirt. The practical part of her brain was telling her to go back and find someplace to wait this out, but the irrational part, the emotional part, the one she usually goes by, said to keep looking for that damn little girl! Fallon held the axe between her legs and pressed her fingers to her temples massaging small circles on them. Letting out a long breath she pushed herself from the tree and silently cursed herself for making the decision to go back.

"Rick," Jalissa's soft voice echoed in the barn.

"Jalissa, hey," he stopped shoveling the hay and turned towards her.

"I… just want to thank you for before," she looked down at the floor.

"Don't worry about it," Rick smiled.

There was a knock on the side of the barn making both Jalissa and Rick look up; it was Shane.

"Hey man, it's starting to get bad and Daryl and Fallon aren't back; thought you should know," Shane said awkwardly.

"Thanks," Rick answered his former partner.

"Yeah," Shane hit the wall of the barn lightly.

"Shane, is Carl with you guys," Rick asked.

"No, Carl and Shay took shelter in Jalissa and Fallon's tent," He answered with a small smile before leaving the two of them there alone again.

"They probably found a place to wait the storm out," Jalissa told Rick. "Shay told me Fallon hates storms,"

"Hopefully they did," Jalissa could see the worry on his face.

Rick put down the shovel and joined Jalissa at the edge of the barn, both of them staring out into the pouring rain. Jalissa tried not to notice how close he was standing to her, but it was extremely hard not to; he hasn't been closer than four feet from her in weeks.

"Sounds like you don't have anywhere to stay tonight, you know since my son and Shay took over your tent," he looked at the tent the two kids were in before looking right at her.

"I… um could stay on the RV floor or something," she stuttered, was he offering her an invitation to stay in HIS tent!

"You could," he answered "Or you could stay with me," his voice cracked a bit.

How the hell could she say no to a face like that, and that beautiful southern accent drove her crazy "I could," she flirted.

"Yeah," he looked at her.

"You'll keep me safe from the storm," she smiled.

"I think I could do that," he took a step closer to her.

"You think so," her voice was soft and calm, but her heart was racing faster than ever before.

He nodded. He moved closer to her, and take a step back Jalissa felt her back hit the barn wall. He raised his hand and gently ran his down the length of her jaw bone, Jalissa's skin on fire in the places her touched it. He used his thumb to tilt her head up his bright blue eyes full of desire as he looked down at her. As much as she wanted this, she wasn't going to give in that easy, not after he waited weeks to come near her again. She cleared her throat and ducked under his arm that encircled her.

"Why don't we stay here it's probably better, and drier than the tent," Jalissa offered after talking a deep breath to calm herself.

Rick lifted his head and smiled at her "You do have a point, but what if we are stuck here all night,"

"Well. Then we'll just have to keep each other warm," she answered in her most sultry voice.

Rick's eyes went wide for a second before he made his way over to where she was standing. "That, sounds like the best idea you've had,"

By the time Fallon made it back to the point on the woods her and Daryl decided to meet at today there was a steady drizzle starting to come down. Fallon wrapped her exposed arms around each other so she could stay somewhat warm until Daryl came meandering back. She started looking around the area, in hindsight a heavily wooded area probably wasn't the best place to pick, bit Daryl was still not anywhere she could see. She may not know much about the man but she did know the recheck was NEVER late. She uncrossed her arms and used her hands to wipe the now dripping wet hair from her face, and put it up in a ponytail. Another couple of minutes passed and there still want even a sign that Daryl was close, not even a sound. Fallon bit the inside of her bottom lip and again whom around nervously looking for the man, there was definitely something wrong now. He wouldn't leave her alone on the woods would he? He did bring the horse today but he wouldn't do that... Not that she couldn't defend herself anyway but that was not the deal...

"Daryl!" She yelled, not caring she took the chance of attracting walkers. "Fuck,"

She bent down and picked up her broken axe making sure to grab it away from the splintered handle and set off in the direction she saw him go. Another loud clap of thunder roared from the sky, causing Fallon to jump and start moving faster. The rain was starting to come down in big droplets now and at a faster pace.

"Daryl! Where are ya!" She yelled through the pouring rain, she wasn't even sure if he could hear her through the pounding of the rain.

She was getting nervous now, and it wasn't because of the thunder storm this time. Something could really be wrong; he could be hurt... or worse.

Fallon snapped her head up at the sound, a sound she hasn't heard since they got to the farm, a snarl and the snap of teeth. She spun around and came face to face with a rotting walker its mangled face dripping with water. She gasped and stumbled backwards, but didn't lose her footing; thankfully. She tightened her grip on the shortened handle of the axe and swung at the walker the blade grazing the walker's forehead; she wasn't used to the shortness of her weapon. With a step back and a quick turn of the weapon in her hand she pointed the sharp point of the firefighters axe up. She swung her arm diagonally up to the walker smashing the point up into the cheekbone of the rotten face of the zombie. With one last snarl it fell to the ground into a rotting pile of mass, Fallon pulled her axe out of its head and let the rain water wash the black shit of the point.

She pushed the escaping strands of hair back into the rest of her wet hair and started sprinting in the direction she was headed in before. She needed to calm her nerves, everything in the forest was starting to look the same, and it didn't help she was sliding around on the wet leaves everything she made a quick movement. She stopped moving and let out an aggravated grunt, as if a zombie apocalypse wasn't enough to deal with, there was lost people, and thunderstorms, and worst of all time to think.

"Fallon!" She popped her eyes open and searched for the person who called her name.

"Daryl?!" She called back.

She sprinted forward towards the sound of Daryl's voice, her eyes searching the floor for him. After a few yards of sprinting she found him; he was propped up against a tree, hunched over holding a bleeding wound on his side. The rain had washed most of the blood on his mouth off but the trails of red down his mouth gave it away. He was wearing ears… Fallon tried not to notice, but it was hard the man was wearing fucking ears; what the hell does he do in the woods?!

"Took ya long enough," He snapped obviously hiding his pain.

"Found ya didn't I, now shut up and don't freak out when I touch ya," She stepped forward cautiously.

He slinked back when she moved his arm around her shoulder "Daryl ya gotta work with me, you know this storm ain't guna get any better anytime soon. We have to find a place to wait it out and we can't do that if you won't let me help your ass," her voice was stern like she was talking to a child.

He let out a sigh and accepted the help she was trying to give him. "There was a cabin not too far," he paused and shut his eyes tight "It was that way," His voice was breathy.

"Okay," She answered.

He was a lot heavier than he looked, Fallon was already straining her tired and hurt body as she helped him walk, but she wouldn't let him know that. The rain was coming down hard by the time the log cabin came into view, Fallon almost did a dance when she saw it. She looked around one last time before continuing to the cabin, her eyes found a lone walker headed right for them.

"Damn it…" she looked at Daryl "Stay here," she leaned him up against a nearby tree. "This is fucking bull shit,"

Another clap of thunder sounded the loudest one so far, sending a new wave of fear through Fallon's body almost making her freeze in place. She snapped back into reality as the monster neared her, for the second time today she got into attack mode the muscles in her arm aching to finish the job. She cocked her arm back and swung at the female walker, for force of the blow to the beast head killing and knocking it to the floor. Quickly, she pulled the axe out of the wound her hand slipping on the handle at first. She jogged back to Daryl placed his arm around her shoulder again.

"We're even now," She almost had to yell through the rain.

She didn't know he was going to snap his head in her direction when she said that, apparently he didn't think she would still be looking at him when he turned his head. Their faces were inches from each other, as she looked up at him for the first time she saw Daryl's eyes in something other than a squint and they were so blue. He quickly turned his head back forward and kept his eyes locked on the cabin and his thoughts on the pain from his arrow wound. By the time they fell into the cabin Fallon couldn't be happier, she was out of the rain, and she Daryl was literally off her back and she could relax for a second.

"You okay," She huffed and turned her head towards the man who was on the floor next to her.

"Been better," he answered.

"Me too, thanks for asking," she chuckled.

Fallon flinched at another bang of thunder outside.

"You not like thunderstorms or somethin'," Daryl asked as he sat up.

"Nope, not really," She ran her thumb nail over the scar on her arm. "Brings back bad memories… ya know other than the fact I'm utterly terrified of them,"

"There are scarier things out there," He reasoned.

"I know," She looked at him. "But it's kind of nice to be scared about something that isn't going to eat me,"

"Gotta point," He went to shrug but he winced.

"You should let me look at that," Fallon pointed to the bleeding wound on his side.

"What you a doctor or somethin'," he grumbled there was no way he was letting her look at him.

"No," she looked down.

"Don't needa look at it than,"

"You're an idiot," she shook her head. "Take your damn shirt off," She was standing in front of him now.

He looked up at her, as much as he didn't want to admit it, he wanted her to help him… she did get him this far.

"No," he snapped.

"You're so stubborn," she backed up a bit and wrapped her arms around herself covering the parts of herself the white shirt couldn't hide when it was wet; not that he noticed.

"I can take care of myself," he answered trying to get her to stop fussing over him.

She looked him up and down "Obviously," Fallon raised an eyebrow and answered sarcastically.

"Shut up," he looked away from her.

"Daryl, if you don't take your shirt off I will be forced to rip it off you,"

Daryl's stomach dropped "You wouldn't,"

"Don't tempt me," she smiled. "Besides it's not like I never saw a shirtless man before,"

You don't even know… "Fine," he answered.

"If it really makes you that uncomfortable just lift up that one side,"

He nodded; she didn't need to see what he was hiding underneath his shirt. She started rummaging around the cabin probably looking for something she could use to clean his wound. His eyes followed her around the cabin as she searched until Fallon disappeared into another room. Daryl grimaced as he tried to stand up, pain shot up and down his side when he moved. His eyes shifted back in the direction Fallon walked in, why did she care what the hell happened to him… Any other person would have just left him there.

"Oh my god!" Fallon's voice squeaked.

Daryl immediately because alert at the sound of her voice, he ignored the pain in his side, stood up and limped into the room Fallon was in. What could she be yelling about? When he finally got there, he felt a mix of anger and amusement at the woman. She was sitting on a bed with a huge smile in her face, running her hands over the sheets. He cleared his throat.

"Daryl!" she immediately crossed her arms over her chest again covering herself up in front of him "They have a bed! I haven't slept in a real bed in months!"

He just stared at her; what do you say to that. "Ya thinkin' 'bout sleepin' here," Was all he managed to say as he put his weight in the door frame.

"I'm not goin' back out there if it's storming like that," she said back "By the way I found some rubbing alcohol and we could probably rip the sheets on the bed to cover up that thing," She pointed at his bleeding wound.

"Fine," he said as much as he didn't want to. Stay here, alone, with her was not something he wanted to be that comfortable with…

She got up off the bed "Alright, let's take a look at that thing, come here and lay down," She patted the bed. "Can you get here on your own,"

"Yeah!" He snapped "Whatda think I'm a fuckin' invalid,"

"Sorry," she paused as he sat on the bed "Your ass should be more appreciative, I dragged your butt all the way here AND I killed a walker on the way," She added.

He let out an aggravated breath "Looks like I owe you one now," he took the chance and looked right at her.

She smiled. "Um you want me to unbutton your shirt or are you guna do it," Fallon asked her voice was soft.

"I'll do it," He quickly huffed, he didn't trust his body enough to let her go near him like that.

He unbuttoned the bottom half of his shirt and flipped up the side that hand the stab wound through it. he looked back up at Fallon, and her face was ghost white and filled with fear it looked like she was guna puke.

"You kidin' me!" he snapped "Ya bug me ta do this and now ya look like you're guna puke!"

"Calm yourself!" her voice quivered a bit "I got this!"

"Fuckin' kiddin' me," he shook his head.

"This is guna sting," her green eyes looked directly into his, they were filled with sympathy.

"Jus' do it; it's nothin' I can't handle,"

She made a face and tipped the bottle pouring out the liquid onto his open wound; He gripped the sheets and held in the yelp of pain that was threatening to escape his lips.

"You think they are okay," Jalissa asked Rick as another clap of thunder sounded.

"They gotta be, it's Daryl if I were to get lost in the woods with someone I'd want it to be him… Daryl knows what he's doing," Rick answered her as he tightened his arms around her.

She leaned back onto his chest "True, I wouldn't under estimate Fallon though… she's a tough bitch,"

"Yeah, if any woman could handle Daryl, I think it be her," he added.

"Rick, why are you doing this now," she asked not able to hold the question in anymore.

"What," He asked his voice low and rough.

"This, it's been so long and now out of nowhere boom," she didn't want to ruin this but she just had to know.

"I realized that, I made a mistake… ignoring you and acting like that kiss didn't rock my whole world was terrible of me and so hard to do," he whispered in her ear, his warm breath sending a shiver down her spine.

Jalissa's eyes shot open "Rocked your world?" she repeated not believing what she heard.

"Yeah, I haven't felt that in a long time and it scared me, I'll be honest with you,"

She turned her head to look at him "Oh. My. God," she didn't know what else to say. Could this man be any more perfect at this very second?

He smiled. She couldn't take it anymore, that smile broke the levy she lifted her hand and pressed it to his cheek sliding it back to his neck. She gently pulled his head forward; her heart was beating fast as his lips his hers for the second time since they met. Every nerve in her body was tingling as the kiss continued, his stubble rough on her skin, but she didn't care at this point. She turned her body so she was facing him and climbed on top of him straddling him, his arms holding her close to him. He moved his lips from hers and slid them down to her neck; lightly he ran the tip of his tongue up the length of her neck, sending shivers down her whole body. She let out a low groan of pleasure as he continued to kiss her, his mouth down at her chest now. He pulled back from her, giving her the time to pull her shirt off and threw it to the side, she looked down and smiled at Rick who did the same as she did. She slid off his lap and gently ran her hands down the man's toned body; she unbuttoned his pants and quickly pulled them down. She quickly slid her pants off and threw them into the growing pile of cloths on the floor.

"Well, that's the best I could do," Fallon looked down at her handy work.

"It works," Daryl answered laying his head back on the pillow.

She looked at the tired man lying in front of her, and she wished she could do something to help him. When she was bandaging the back side of his wound, with much persistence on her part, Fallon saw the thick scars that were slashed across his back, and she couldn't get them out of her mind. She wanted to ask but it would be useless, he would want to talk about his scars about just as much as she wanted to talk about hers.

"What?" he grumbled.

"Nothing," she answered softly, looking away from him.

It was dark out by the time she finished cleaning the dirty redneck up, and they both had decided that staying there would be the best thing for them at this point.

"Well, I guess I'm guna go to bed," she shrugged.

Another boom of thunder shook the small cabin causing Fallon to wrap her arms around herself, and make her heart race.

"Ya don't have ta stay alone if you're scared…" Daryl said almost inaudibly.

She turned not sure she heard him correctly "I can stay?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Oh thank god!" she looked up at the sky.

She sat on the floor and pulled the blanket off the bed that Daryl wasn't using. "We could switch,"

"Daryl, you're the one who got hurt… you take the bed," Fallon tried not to pout,

"Ya shouldn't sleep on the floor,"

"What are you suggesting," she sat up and looked at him.

"Nothin'," he looked away from her.

"Oh okay, cause it sounded like you wanted me to come up there with ya," she giggled.

"Nah, I just asked if ya wanted the bed," he grunted.

"Fine Daryl whatever you say," she chuckled.

Fallon wrapped the blanket around her shivering body, the cabin was great at keeping heat in and the storm outside cooled off the hot Atlanta day; her wet cloths didn't help either.

"You cold," Daryl asked.

"Oh, can you tell," She answered sarcastically through her chattering teeth.

"Nah, not at all," he answered back.

She said up "Daryl Dixon are you joking with me?"

"Maybe," he hid his smile.

"Wow, I feel so special," she laughed.

It was quiet for a little longer before a thought crossed Fallon's mind… Shay… Was she okay? Was she warm in the storm? Was anyone watching her? She needed to get back to the farm, but her logical brain told her to stay put it was way too dangerous out there. Shay has everyone there to watch her, she is a smart girl.

"Fallon, can ya stop the chattering?" Daryl huffed.

"No," she answered as she dug her nail into the scar on her hand.

"Damn it," he grumbled.

"Fuck this!" she snapped.

Fallon whipped the blanket off of her and stood up, turning herself away from the staring eyes of Daryl.

"Whatre ya…" he stopped.

She pulled off her shirt and pants and placed them on the floor so they could dry; Fallon could feel Daryl's eyes looking right at her. She didn't feel as awkward as she thought she was going to; she guess that was a good thing…

"What's that tattoo say," he asked as she got back under the covers.

"I'll never forget," she answered mechanically.

"Forget what," he asked.

"Where I got the scars from," her tone angry.

"Kay," he answered she heard him roll back over.

"Is that the only tattoo you noticed," she asked.

"No…." his voice was quiet.

She laughed. Fallon had more than a few tattoos on her body one of them was on her ass and she knew that was the one he saw.

"Why do ya have a heart with dad in it on your ass," he almost laughed.

"It was a joke," she laughed "My dad doesn't like tattoos and he said I couldn't get any more so I got that one next,"

She actually heard him laugh then, and for the first time he didn't try and hid the fact he was laughing with her.

"What he say 'bout that one,"

"He laugh and said I can do whatever I want now that I had that ridiculous thing on me,"

They both laughed until a much needed sleep took over both of them, the storm not waking either of them until the morning.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks to my AMAZING reviewers! Sorry guys! I've had such bad writers block, it's still not all the way gone, I haven't been able to get out anything good out, I do still not like this chapter so much but I had to get it up! Please enjoy what I have for you and leave me a review :) I promise the next chapter will be better BTW something HUGE is coming within the next few chapters like a character death, any guesses?**

* * *

Shit Daryl, you don't look so good," Fallon's voice chirped as she pulled him through the woods.

"I'm fine," he huffed.

"Whatever liar," she answered with a smile playing on her lips.

"Liar, I ain't a liar," he snapped trying to pull away from her grip on him, but couldn't muster up the strength.

Fallon chuckled. "I think we're almost there,"

"Yeah, almost," Daryl huffed.

He was leaning most of his weight on her now and Fallon's muscles were aching, threatening to give out at any time. She slowed her pace and tried to shift his weight off of her for a second.

"I need ta take a second," she mumbled and used the back of her hand to wipe her sweating forehead.

Daryl grunted a response and peeled himself off of her, propping himself on a thin tree for the time being. Fallon stretched her sore muscles being sure to keep an eye on a very sickly looking Daryl. It wasn't much farther to the farm, but she didn't know how she was going to drag the hunk of redneck the rest of the way. She was exhausted, hungry, and drained of all her extra energy; she was literally running on fumes. A shuffle from behind them made Fallon's tired eyes become alert and darted around the area. Her hand automatically tightened around the splintered end of the axe. She willed her muscles to move forward and check out what the noise was, if it was a walker she had to take care of it before they continued.

"Stay here for a second," she told Daryl quietly.

"I got your back," He huffed as he raised the crossbow.

"Thanks," she turned and smiled at him.

The noise was getting closer and louder as Fallon moved. She stopped and stood up, that wasn't a walker... that was a person, a running person... she sucked in a breath and sprinted forward, ignoring her protesting muscles. A few yards into her running a small figure slammed into her body knocking with wind out of her and both of them falling on the floor. Fallon pushed herself up from the floor and away from the thing or person that ran into her. She had her knife, well Daryl's knife, pulled and aimed for the dirty blonde child that pushed herself up from the ground and reached for Fallon. Her mouth dropped where her green eyes met the blue ones of the child that went missing all those weeks ago. The child was dirty and scared, reaching out for Fallon to help her. She pulled the girl forward and wrapped her arms tightly around the bony frame of Sophia.

At breakfast Jalissa couldn't keep her eyes off of Rick, not after last night. Her body was still tingling from everything that happened and she couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"What are you so happy about," Trev asked sitting down next to her.

"Nothing," Jalissa squeaked.

"Girl, you are a terrible liar... how was he," Trev flicked his eyes over to the sheriff.

"WHAT," she yelped.

Trev doubled over and started laughing hysterically at her reaction. After what's been going on he needed that laugh. "That good huh," he managed to say. "Or has it just been a really long time," he raised his eyebrows at her a sly smile on his face.

Jalissa managed to nod her head.

"At least someone's getting some action," Trev gave her a tiny nudge and got up from the log.

She watched Trev make his way over to Shay who was staring out into the tree line, not far from where Merle was discreetly keeping an eye on her. That poor kid, she probably worried sick about Fallon not coming back yet... everyone was starting to get worried about the two of them not being back yet, especially after that storm. Trev rested a hand on Shay's shoulder before leaving the little girl so she could run off with Carl. Jalissa peeled her eyes away from them for a second to see Rick talking to Shane about something, she didn't like when they talked... nothing good every really came from it. It's not that she didn't like Shane but she did see something dark in that man... but she appreciated what Shane would do to keep anyone and everyone alive, as much as she wanted to deny it... they needed Shane.

"Hey! There... walker going towards the kids!" Dale yelled from on top of the RV.

Jalissa's eyes shifted from Dale to Andrea who had her hunting rifle aimed for the incoming walker, Rick, Jesse, Glenn, and Shane took off immediately towards the kids. Rick yelled over his shoulder for Andrea not to do anything. Jalissa stood up and sauntered closer to the action, taking a spot next to Carol and Lori. Her heart beat was quickening a little at the thought of walkers getting close to anyone; it started racing when the gun went off.

"NOOOOO! FALLON!" Shay screamed from the middle of the field, her voice as clear as a bell.

Fallon's arm, from her shoulder down her wrist, was on fire pain rolling up and down and blood leaking from the wound. She had her eyes shut tight as she let out a scream when she felt arms pull her from the floor.

"Fallon! Hey! Open your eyes!" Jesse's voice yelled in her ear.

Her eyes opened a bit "Got fucking damn it!" she yelled. "I'm a fucking person you assholes!"

"FALLON," Shay yelled trying to run away from Glenn.

"Shay! Hey! Shay it's okay I'm fine, I'm okay," Fallon told her through her clenched teeth

"Get her out of here," Shane snapped at Glenn.

"I'm… trying!" he said back.

"Wait, wait! Guys… we found her… we found Sophia…. She's with Daryl about a halfa mile back in the woods… he's sick or something… just go get them," Fallon said to Rick through her ragged breathing.

The edges of her vision were starting to blacken as she spoke to the men, "Where! Fallon Where!" Shane asked bending down to Fallon's height.

"Straight back," She said quietly letting her head drop and the blackness take over.

Jesse picked Fallon up and carried her into the farm-house, Jalissa's eyes following them all the way there.

"Anyone guna open the fuckin' door!" he yelled at the people watching.

Carol ran forward and opened the door for him, him and a bleeding Fallon, disappearing into the farm-house. What the hell happened? Did Andrea shoot Fallon, Jalissa thought. Where the hell were Rick and Shane running to? About 45 minutes later everyone found out what happened… They found Sophia… alive and well. Jalissa's jaw dropped as the mother and daughter were reunited, both crying and holding on to each other for dear life. Carol ran up to Daryl and hugged him, his whole body going ridged before he pushed her away and mumbled a you're welcome. Merle grabbed his brother from Rick and almost dragged into the farm-house.

"Rick, they… they found her… oh my god is Fallon okay," Jalissa almost screeched.

"She'll be okay, her and Daryl must have been thought the ringer," Rick ran his hand through his hair.

Jalissa stepped closer and wrapped her hands around his waist "Everything guna be okay Rick don't worry,"

His blue eyes looked down at her a smile playing on his lips "It's my job to worry about everything," he almost laughed.

"Well can you stop worrying for I don't know like an hour tonight," Jalissa flirted.

"I might be able to handle that," he said softly sending a shiver down Jalissa's spine. "Just a little bit later," he leaned down and gave her a light kiss before walking towards the farm-house.

Jalissa let out a breath, disappointed that he had work to do; still… but she had him and at this point it's all she cared about. Her eyes found Carol and Sophia again, the mother not letting her daughter out of her arms let alone out of her sight. Other than Daryl and Fallon being out of commission, she thought, maybe good things do happen. Or maybe something really bad was about to happen…


	14. Chapter 14

**~~~ guys im so sorry! i really wanted to get this up sooner but my internet isnt working and i have to write everything on my phone... ugh so please bare with me for a little while ill try to up date everything more frequently! on a good note my writiers block is gone! thanks for reading and reviewing everyone!~~**

After Shay and Carl managed to get Sophia away from Carol, the three of them wandered around the farm looking for something to do. Shay was so excited to see her friend back and it made it better that Fallon and Daryl were the ones to find her. Following closely behind Carl, Shay took a quick look back at the farm house. She turned back and pushed her thoughts to the back of her mind; her thoughts needed to be clear. Guilt rung in her stomach when she thought about Fallon; she went to see Fallon this morning.

Shay knocked on the door as lightly as possible; she knew it just Fallon and Daryl, but she couldn't help but be a little nervous. Shay she took a deep breath and lightly pushed the door open and took a step in the surprisingly well let room.

"Fallon?" She asked softly.

"Shay," Fallon answered surprised as she stood up from her sitting position on Daryl's bed.

"Um, are you okay?" She asked, looking at the floor.

"I've been better," Fallon answered with a smile.

Shay finally managed to look up at her cousin, her hazel eyes immediately seeing Fallon's arm in a sling. She held in a gasp and peeled her eyes away to look at her cousins face.

"Yeah... guess you have," Shay smiled. Fallon had a way of making her do that.

"Everything okay with you," Fallon slowly made her way to where Shay was standing.

"Yeah, I'm having soooo much fun I'm so glad you guys found Sophia," Shay chirped.

"Yeah me too," Fallon answered. "Hey how would you like to spend the day with me, ya know like before we met these guys," she said with a hopeful smile.

Shay didn't really want to hang out with Fallon, but she had been putting it off for a while now... Shay's gaze faltered as she though about what to say; she had to get out of this she Carl and Sophia had plans. She brought her gaze back to Fallon's who's face was set in a disappointed look already knowing the answer.

"I... yeah," Shay answered in fake voice.

"You don't gotta lie Shay if you don't wanna just say it," Fallon answered the disappointment clear in her voice.

"I don't wanna," Shay looked down and shifted from side to side as she spoke.

"Then just say that," Fallon let out a breath as she ran her fingers through her wet hair. "But I do think that ya gotta make some time to hang out with not just me but the other people that kept you alive..."

Shay pulled her eyebrows together as she listened to Fallon's increasingly annoying motherly tone. She hated that Fallon kept trying to tell her what to do, nobody told Carl what to do, and she could take care of herself! Shay bit the inside of her lip to keep from yelling at Fallon.

"Shay, are you even listening to me!"

"Yeah!" Shay snapped up at her.

"Better watch that attitude," Fallon answered in a stern voice.

"Why," Shay answered shortly anger hinting in her tone.

"Because it's rude Shay," Fallon looked taken aback by Shay's answer and complete lack of respect.

Shay rolled her eyes and turned on her heel leaving Fallon staring after her; Fallon's mouth agape. Shay couldn't handle Fallon's control over her anymore and her tight grip over Shay's life.

"Where the hell do you think you're goin',"

"Back out... I just came to see if you were okay and you are so..."

"Shay! Sit the hell down NOW and tell me what the fuck happened to my little cousin!" Fallon commanded.

Shay let out a breath, and turned her fists clenched "You can't tell me what to do Fallon you're not my mom!" Shay finally yelled not caring about the surprised look on Daryl's face.

"You really wanna go there, you wanna do this, okay. Shay I am not your mother but I am the only person that is here for you, you keep that on mind before you talk to me like that again, now get outta here," Fallon's voice was stern but soft as she dismissed Shay.

Daryl discreetly closed his open mouth, he couldn't believe what he just heard from sweet little Shay. His eyes moved quickly from the closing door to Fallon who sat back down on her he'd this time. Her head was pressed into her tiny hands and her elbows resting on the bare skin that was uncovered by her shorts. He felt like he should say something, anything to her to make her feel better about this. He never thought Shay would ever do or say that to Fallon, if he ever spoke like that to his dad... he wouldn't be here today would be putting it simply... He shifted in his bed, using his arms to push himself up through the ache in his side.

"She's just a kid she didn't mean it..." he stared to say but shut his mouth when Fallon's icy glare caught his eye.

"She meant it... I just... I dint know where it came from... I... when did she start to resent me..." she managed to stutter out as she looked through the window.

He looked down "Carl's been actin' like that too," he added.

"Great,"

"Damn kids," he held in a laugh, Daryl of all people never thought he would say that.

"Yeah damn kids," she paused and stood up Daryl's eyes drifted from the koi fish tattoo on her upper thigh up past her waist and to her concerned face. He caught himself staring at her more and more these past couple of days; something he wasn't used to. "Daryl, I just..."

She was interrupted by a light knock on the door before a thin hand pushed it open. Carol stepped inside looking like a completely different person; guess getting you're kid back will do that. The frail woman walked up to Fallon and stood in front of her.

"I just wanted to thank you for everything you did for me and my little girl, not that any amount of thanking will ever be enough, but I didn't get a chance before cause you got shot..." her voice trailed off.

"You're welcome," Fallon answered in her Kentucky twang placing her good arm around Carol, giving her a hug.

Daryl looked away giving the two women some privacy; he blocked out the conversation. After about five minutes Carol left, as soon as the door shut Fallon shot him a what the hell was that look. Caught off guard, he let out a laugh that surprised both of them. Ignoring the ache from the arrow wound in his side, he continued to laugh at Fallon's confused face.

"They are cookin' a nice meal for everyone tonight," Fallon said with a smirk after he stopped laughing at her.

"So," he answered in a cool tone acting like he didn't want that nice home cooked meal.

"So, it's nice and don't act like your mouth isn't watering just thinkin' about it," Fallon teased.

She had been doing that a lot lately, teasing him and taking quick glances in his direction; not that he noticed... much... she looked down at the floor, the bright smile fading from her face; Shay was on her mind again. He knew she needed him to say something that would make her feel better, but he wasn't that guy and he never would be; even if he tried.

"I'm guna go... outside... I don't wanna be stuck in here," she mumbled after Daryl managed to say nothing.

"Ya think I wanna stay in here?" he asked, staling her from leaving the room.

"No, she answered with a sly smile before disappearing out the door.

His mouth dropped open ask he watched her small figure leave him in the room alone. Daryl knew the girl had some balls but he didn't think she would ever leave him alone... not after the shit they've been though... The unfamiliar feeling in his stomach resurfaced as he thought about her. As much as he tried to deny it, as much as he didn't want to think about it, as much as he hated it, he had to admit he felt something for this crazy girl; and that scared him much more then any damn walker out there.

Rick lifted his head from the spot on the floor he was staring at, and shifted his eyes in the direction of the noise. It was a rare moment, now, that he had a second to space out and let his mind wander; he missed being able to do that. His eyes fell on an argument that Lori and Shane were having, Rick couldn't help but hold back the smile on his face. He wasn't happy they were fighting but he wasn't sad about it either. With a quick shake of his head he looked away from them, as much as he wanted to listen, and looked over the rest of the camp. Everyone seemed happy, they felt safe, and Rick was grateful for that it was just one less thing for his mind to focus on. He stepped back and lifted his eyes to scan the putter perimeter of the farm, and as usual there was nothing out of the ordinary. Rick let out a sigh of relief and turned his attention to the beautiful woman making her way towards him. He couldn't help the smile from spreading across his face as she reached him and wrapped her arms tightly around him.

"Hey sheriff," she smiled.

"Hey there," he returned the smile.

"You making sure we're all safe," she backed up a bit realizing he was still a little iffy about PDA.

"Yeah, always," he scratched his scruffy beard.

"You're doing a great job," Jalissa lightly punched his shoulder.

"Oh you think so," he answered playfully.

"No, I know so," she narrowed her eyes ready for the challenge.

Rick shook his head knowing this battle was already lost "Thanks,"

"Welcome," Jalissa smiled "Well I guess I should get back to patching up clothes," Jalissa sighed.

"Yeah, I guess you should," Rick teased.

Jalissa's dark eyes went wide before she pushed Rich with enough force to cause him to stumble. He grabbed onto her hand and pulled Jalissa close to him not wanting her to leave him just yet. She let out a low gasp as Rick pulled her close to him making him smile even wider than before. His eyes locked on Jalissa's full lips before he bent slightly to press his own to hers. Her body slightly leaned into his just before this kiss was over. She pulled away from him and stumbled backwards over her own feet.

"I'll see ya later," Jalissa stuttered as she turned back to go to the camp.

Rick let out a low chuckle as he watched her trip over herself and stutter her words. He thought it was absolutely adorable how she still got nervous around him; he hoped that she wouldn't ever stop doing that.

"Rick!" Fallon's distinct southern drawl called from behind him, making Rick look away from a retreating Jalissa.

"Fallon, you're looking better," Rick observed.

"Thanks, still fuckin' hurts though," she frowned.

"Tell me about it," Rick mumbled his hand absently moving to his own wound.

"Anyway... you seen Andrea around I gotta talk to her," Fallon asked as she ran her good hand through her hair.

Rick pinched his eyebrows together not sure of he should tell "She's..."

"I'm not guna do anything I just wanna show her I'm okay. I promise," Fallon smiled at him.

Rick ran his fingers down his scruffy face deciding if he believe her or not "She's on top of the RV with Jesse,"

The smile on her face faltered for a second when she heard what Rick said "Thanks," she mumbled as she walked passed him.

~~~~

Fallon managed to get Daryl out of bed and into the dining room much easier then she originally expected. He only put up half a fight, but she chalked it up to him still healing from his arrow wound. The food was amazing, the first bite melted in her mouth as well as the rest of the food she shovled in her mouth. Dinner went by smoothly, with everyone calming down and enjoying themselves; for once. Rick had his hand resting on the top of Jalissa's chair, and she was as close to him as she could manage, without it being weird. Much to her surprise Merle and Carol were more than a little chatty tonight.. Fallon kept her eyes away from Jesse and Andrea and Shane and Lori... that was just something she didn't want to see.

"Want me to help you back ta your room," Fallon asked Daryl.

"Naw, I got it," he shrugged her off.

"Stop tryin' to be a big man," she chuckled.

"Stop worryin' 'bout me ya got other stuff to deal with," his eyes flicked to the kids table where Shay was sitting.

Fallon sucked on her lip and bit down, he was right... Shay still hasn't said anything to her and Fallon didn't think she would tonight. "Okay,"

"It'll be fine," Daryl mumbled as he stood up.

Daryl placed his hand lightly on her back as he stood up, sending a shiver down her spine. She almost jumped at the sudden show of... affection?

"Thanks," she smiled up at him.

~~~

In the morning when Fallon woke up she instinctively looked for Shay next to her; she was sitting up looking at Fallon. Thankfully, Shay apologized for her behavior earlier in the day and decided to come back to the tent.

"Morning," Shay's voice cracked.

"Morning," Fallon answered "Go, I know I know big plans today,"

"Thanks! Love you," Shay chirped as she pushed open the tent already dressed and ready to go.

"Love you," Fallon yelled back.

She pushed herself out of the sleeping bag and stretched her stiff muscles. "Ugh, I miss beds," Fallon mumbled to herself.

"Ay! Ya up," Daryl yelled into the tent.

"Huh? Yeah I am hang on," Fallon yelled out to him. She wasn't dressed yet but the thought did cross her mind just to telling him to come in anyway. She shook her head and finished dressing and stepped outside. "What's the plan for the day,"

"Don't got one..." he trailed off, his eyes drifting to the RV where Glenn was calling everyone too. "Come on," Daryl grabbed her wrist and pulled her to them.

"There are walkers in the barn... I saw them... there's gotta be at least a dozen," Glenn informed everyone.

Everyone started talking all at once, yelling and trying to get their opinions heard. Fallon turned to Daryl quickly before searching for Shay; who thankfully was away from the barn.

"What the fuck dude," Fallon whispered.

"This shit's fucked up," Daryl said.

"Yeah... what do we do,"

"Kill them sonsabitches," he mumbled.


	15. Chapter 15

**~~~sorry this took so long but im on vacation so i gotta use the places computer but this is a long one and a lot happens so please enjoy! thanks for reviewinggg tell me what you think about this one~~~**

"Where are going," Fallon asked she followed close behind Daryl.

"Just keep walking. You'll see," he mumbled over his shoulder.

"Why do ya gotta be so damn cryptic all the time," She answered with a giggle.

He shook his head at her completely correct observation. It had been a few days since everyone found put about the walkers in the barn, and things haven't improved. Daryl usually agreed with what Rick decided, but this time the guy was dead fucking wrong. Those walkers needed to be killed no matter that the old bastered thought; everyone knew that. He had to get the hell outta there, these people were crazy. Fortunately, Fallon wasn't doing anything either and he knew she felt the same way about the situation.

Daryl decided late last night that he was going to take Fallon to this place he found. Considering there is walkers everywhere these days fining a place to relax was uncommon. He glanced behind him to see if she was keeping up; she was. He let the smile form on his face, just because nobody was around, as he gave her props for keeping up with a makeshift sling on her arm. As they neared the clearing an unfamiliar twist in his stomach made him stop for a second.

"Whatcha stop for, getting tired," Fallon teased as she brushed by him, her shoulder lightly touching his arm.

"Not a chance," he mumbled and started walking, catching up to her quickly.

* * *

"Where'd you want this again?" Trev asked for the third time.

Glenn turned around with an annoyed face and sighed "Over there, at least that's what Hershel said,"

"Oh yeah," Trev answered with a sly smile, he knew Glenn was straight and with Maggie but that didn't mean he couldn't think the guy was cute.

Trev picked up the hay bale from the strings and carried it over to the two horses. Thankfully Nelly came back from the adventure she went on with Daryl and Fallon; poor horse. He picked up the hay over his head and tossed the surprisingly heavy item to the grateful horses. He made a disgusted face as he looked at his callused and cut up hands. With a quick shake of his head he wiped his palms on the outside of his jeans and walked back to the pile of bales.

Trev never cared about getting his hands dirty, he wasn't that guy, matter of fact he'd rather it. Believe it or not it was Jesse who always did the, for the lack of a better term, bitch work. When they were younger everyone thought Jesse was going to be the gay one, not Trev; boy were they wrong.

"You have any family around," Trev asked Glenn after a long period of silence.

"Ah, yeah I had an older brother mom, dad. The normal thing, but they didn't make it," Glenn answered with slight confusion and a sadness in his tone "Why?"

"Figure its something else to talk about then the zombies in the barn," Trev answers as he wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Ah," he paused "What about you? I mean we really don't know too much about each other,"

"Well Jesse's my brother," he paused for Glenn's reaction.

"That assholes your brother!"

"Yup," Trev shook his head "Our parents died about a year ago so its just been me and him... and of course Fallon," Trev admitted making sure to stay away from the Joey topic.

"Sorry about your parents,"

"Sorry about yours,"

"Thanks, and Shay is Fallon's daughter or something," Glenn asked as he took a seat in the shade of a tree.

"Close, she's Fallon's cousin,"

"Makes sense," Glenn shrugged. "So did you like have a um... significant other," he asked awkwardly making Trev smile.

"Ah... yeah... his name was Joey," he clamped his mouth shut as a distant call for Glenn was made.

"I'm sorry about whatever happened to him," he said as he stood up patting him quickly on the back.

"Me too," Trev whispered getting up from the ground himself.

Shane was perched near the barn with Andrea and Jesse flanking his sides; fucking assholes. They didn't need to make everyone more nervous about the situation, but by doing this the three of them sacred everyone. Trev shook his head as he passed, catching Jesse's eye at the last second, making him saunter over.

"What," Jesse asked his younger brother.

"Nothing... don't you think this is scaring people," Trev motioned to the area.

"No... I mean maybe a little but this fucking old guy,"

"Hershel," Trev interrupted.

"Whatever, has those things in the barn I'd rather them be stuck in there and watched by is then have them break out and eat us all... preferably Fallon and her redneck first," Jesse scowled.

"You don't mean that... what happened with you too anyway,"

"Nothing we just broke up... the fucking dickhead Daryl better watch it too,"

"Let it go man,"

"Fuck that, no he disrespected me and stole my girlfriend,"

Trev raised an eyebrow "Stole your girlfriend... ya okay you know as well as me Fallon has her own mind and does what she wants and so what if he did! You were a damn ass to her all the time! For god sakes man you were flirting with Jalissa the second she got in the room!" Not able to hold his frustration in with his brother anymore Trev let the words fall from his mouth "As for Daryl, leave the guy alone, he could probably kick your ass,"

Jesse's face was like stone set in a furious look "You have no fucking idea what you're talking about so stay the hell out of it! Get lost," Jesse yelled as he turned and headed back to his post.

* * *

Rick sat in the old farm house waiting for Hershel to come out from the bathroom. Since finding out that Lori was pregnant, with SOMEONE'S baby, Hershel has changed mind about having the group stay a little bit longer. As he waited for Hershel to come, Rick let his mind wander to his night with Jalissa. It wasn't anything crazy, hell it wasn't anything even too sexual, it was just... nice.

"Can you put this over on the corner," Jalissa asked with a smile as she handed him her bright pink suitcase.

Rick couldn't help but smile at her and her ways, he thought it was cute she still kept her things nice and clean, folded well, and in the suitcase. Yeah, it was a little old fashioned for the time they were living in, but it reminded him of how life should be. He grabbed the bag, but with the surprise of its weight he couldn't help the face he made.

"It's so not that heavy!" Jalissa wined as she pushed him lightly.

"Have you picked this thing up," he asked as it made a thud on the ground.

She was quiet "I usually roll it," she admitted with a bow of her head.

"See," he raised his eyebrows "Hey, come here,"

Rick pulled her in as she protested, very weakly, and wrapped his arms around her warm body. Her hands quickly slid around his back, her fingers finding the tips of his hair easily.

"Its not fair when you do this," she pouted.

"I'm not doing anything," he whispered in her ear.

"Rick stop!" She giggled.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop," he smiled at her and loosened his grip on her just a bit.

"Thank you," she looked up at him and leaned forward.

Knowing what she wanted, he lifted his hand from its spot on her waist and wrapped it around her back encircling her in his arms.

"God you are so hot," she whispered.

"You think," his voice was a low rasp as he whispered.

"Oh yeah definitely," she whispered.

Jalissa lifted her head a bit and lightly brushed her lips against his, teasing him before letting the kiss actually happen.

"Rick I'm glad you came," Hershel's voice interrupted the memory.

He coughed and quickly sat up startled at the sudden intrusion "Glad you asked me too,"

"Lets get down to it then, of you and your people are going to stay here you ALL have to live under my rules. Everyone. That includes your friends Shane and Jesse," He told Rick sternly no-nonsense in his tone.

"I can handle those two, whatever it takes," Rick answered knowing this was the only option they had at this point whether they liked it or not.

* * *

Daryl held back the smile that was trying so had to show itself as he watched Fallon's face change from aggravated to in awe. With much hesitation he looked away from her and back at the shallowish pond underneath a trickling slightly high waterfall. He found it while looking for Sophia one day; never thought he would bring someone here.

"This is beautiful!" Her voice went high, as it happened to do when she was excited.

"I owed you one... figured you'd like this place," he answered as nonchalantly as he could manage.

She turned and looked at him, her wide green eye full of admiration, and something else. Her eyes faultered from his for a second to look him over quickly. Daryl cleared his throat, and took a step forward away from her intense gaze; she sighed and followed him down the hill.

"Watch it," Daryl called over his shoulder not wanting her to get anymore hurt than she already was.

"I got it, I got-,"

As if it was in slow motion, he saw her foot slip on the wet leaves; her body sliding forward towards him. Quickly planting his feet, Daryl felt her body hit his knocking the breath from her. She had her arms wrapped around his waist, making his heart beat quicken for the first time in a while. Before he realized what he was doing, his hands were around her lower waist. Fallon looked up at him sending a wave of nerves down his spine, but he didn't step away for some reason. She lifted herself on her tip toes and angled her face up towards him. Daryl wasn't a fucking idiot, he knew this meant she wanted to kiss him and he only had a few seconds to decide what to do. The nerves in his stomach told him yeah he wanted to do, his heart said yes too, but his brain said no don't. This girl is too good for you, she isn't into you and you know it she's just lonely. Daryl furrowed his brow and broke his gaze with her beautiful green eyes, letting his hands drop from her waist and took a step back.

Daryl knew he made the wrong decision when he looked back up at her. Fallon had her eyebrows pulled together, her lips set in a line, and her hands placed firmly on her hips.

"What the fuck was that," her voice was dripping with anger and a furious look in her eye.

"Nothin'," Daryl looked away trying to avoid her eyes.

"Obviously! Why the hell would ya do that if you were just guna stop!" She snapped and took a step towards him.

"I... didn't... why the fuck are ya mad at me," Daryl snapped back at her, not wanting to deal with this.

"Gee I wonder fucking why? Got damn it Daryl if you're guna kiss me just do it!" She yelled.

This is not how he wanted this day to go at all... when she said kiss he felt the nerves in his stomach jump, something he was getting very used to around her. "You want me ta kiss ya! Is that why your so mad!" He snapped at her letting his anger start to get the best of him.

"Now? Hell fucking no! You had your chance you fucking blew it," Fallon barked and pushed him enough to lose his balance.

He grabbed Fallon's good arm before she could pull it away, and held on to it his fingers not griping hard but not soft enough for her to pull away. Startled she looked up at him sending another wave of nerves through his body. More gently then he thought he was able, Daryl pulled her forward and used his other arm pull the rest of her body towards him. Much to his surprise, she put up no fight and let him pull her into him. Daryl dropped her good arm and she immediately wrapped it around his back. His breath came in a rush as she lifted herself on he tip toes again, but this time he wasn't going to make the same mistake.

He pushed his nerves aside and bent to kiss her, and when his lips finally met hers every nerve he had was gone. Daryl's grip tightened around her torso make her let out a startled gasp followed by a smile. Fallon parted her lips and gripped the fabric of the back of his shirt making a low growl escape his lips. They pulled apart from another, both of the breathing heavy and looking right into each others eyes.

His whole body was burning this desire as he looked at the woman standing in front of him. Daryl wanted nothing more than to wrap her back up in his arms and continue where they left off. Normally, there would be no stopping, but with Fallon it was different; he didn't mind. Fallon's hand ghosted from his back and rested it on his chest. His heart was racing and he hoped with everything that she didn't notice... just like that Fallon grabbed his shirt and pulled him forward and crushed her lips to his. For once in his life, Daryl wasn't scared about letting someone take advantage of him; as long as it was Fallon.

* * *

Shay ran as fast as she could to the tree line because Carl and Sophia were already waiting for her. Trev caught her trying get over there earlier and made her stay in sight, and she did until it was Lori's turn to watch her. Shay quickly slipped away and ran for freedom.

"Shay, finally I thought we were guna have to go with out you," Carl said as she made it to them.

"Sorry Trev caught me, don't worry I didn't say anything," Shay told her friends.

"Good, come on there was one over here," Carl answered.

Shay and Sophia joined Carl and the three of them set off into the woods to find a real reanimated corpse. They didn't walk for long before the three of them came across a walker stuck in the mud.

"Told ya!" Carl turned back and smiled at the two girls.

The thing snapped and snarled and scratched for them, knowing what it could do Shay didn't want to get much closer to the thing. The tingle in her fingers from her nerves were making her hands shake enough for it to be noticeable to the other two.

"Ma...maybe we should go now, Sophia's voice cracked.

"Yeah... it looks really mad," Shay agreed.

"But... come on... I brought this," Carl smiled and pulled out a gun.

"Carl! What! Where did you get that! That wasn't part of the plan!" Both girls shrieked.

"From Daryl's bag... I took it ya know just incase," he stepped away from the walker. Carl turned around quickly and turned back to Shay "Maybe you guys are right,"

"Yeah! Lets go," Sophia answered.

The slop of the mud made Shay turn around and look at the walker. Before she knew what else to do a gut wrenching scream escaped her mouth. Shay turned on her heel and started running back the way they came, hoping she was fast enough to make it there in time. Fallon always told her if you get in trouble run for her so that's what Shay did. Her lungs were burning in a matter of minutes because of how scared she was. The footsteps from behind her were coming closer as Carl and Sophia pulled away from her. The snap of the walkers jaws rang in her ear, Shay didn't turn to see how close it was but she knew she had no time to play around.

"HELP," Shay yelled wishing that she never came out here and stayed with Fallon today.

Says heart was racing from the adrenaline pumping through her veins as she pushed herself to continue the run. Carl and Sophia were just ahead, giving Shay the hope she needed to continue. Before Shay could stop herself she ran smack into a figure knocking both of them to three ground in a tangled mess. Shay looked up from the floor and into the dead eyes of another walker. Instantly she pushed away and scurried backwards towards a tree. The rotting body crawled for her,swiping its boney hand at her legs.

"No! Help," Shay choked out hoping Sophia and Carl were still close.

Her eyes darted around for anything or anyone to help her; there was no one just other walker nearing her. Shay kicked at the head of the rotting person on the floor trying to get enough room to get up, but the walker was too much for her tired muscles to handle. Tears fell out of Shay's eyes as her situation dawned on her, it was over the walkers were guna get her... just as Shay shut her eyes shots were fired silencing the snarling beings that were around her. Shay opened her eyes and got up from the floor, but immense pain radiated from her lower body sending her right back to the floor.

* * *

Fallon walked a little bit closer to Daryl as they neared the camp; a stupid first date smile on her face. Finally, he kissed her; it was so worth the wait. A straight guy hadn't made Fallon feel this happy in a long time, and she did not want to let this feeling go anytime soon. For once, she didn't have to sneak a discreet look at Daryl, Fallon just turned her head and looked at him. He was hiding the smile on his face, but that was just how he was; bruting and mysterious.

"What," Daryl asked his voice pleasant.

"Nothin'," Fallon shook her head and turned to the camp "Something's wrong" her voice panicked.

Fallon's heart started racing as she ran for the group, Daryl two steps behind her. By the time she got there Fallon was out of breath and looking widely around for anyone to tell her what happened. Her eyes fell on Jesse, whose eyes were red and full of fresh tears; no was all she could think. Every step toward Jesse was on slow motion, her feet feeling like cement block were tied to them.

"Jesse, what's going on," Fallon asked her voice soft already knowing what he was going to say.

"Shay..." he choked out as he stood up.

"No..." Fallon shook her head not wanting to believe what he was about to tell her.

"Fallon just listen..." he paused "There's not a lot of time... Hershel, that fucker, won't let her in the house," he paused to wipe the tears from his face "She's bit... and shot... and she needs you Fallon,"

As Jesse talked the edges of Fallon's vision blurred and the muscles in her legs wobbled, her knees ready to give out. There was no way this could be her Shay, it was just a joke, it could be anyone but her. The shaft of Fallon's axe slipped from her hand as she continued to listen, her stomach dropping when he said not much time.

"Where," Fallon asked as she wiped the flow of tears away from her face.

Jesse pointed to his tent, Fallon managed to get up enough strength the take one step, then another, and another, until she made it to the tent and opened the flap.


	16. Chapter 16

**~~~I've got a long one for you so please enjoy and let me know if you like where this is going and maybe what you want to happen. Thanks guys!~~~**

Taking a deep breath and holding back her tears Fallon entered the tent Shay was dying in. Her eyes found a pile of red rags next to the graying body of her little cousin. The tears instantly fell from Fallon's eyes, there was no way they could be held back. Every emotion on her body was trumped by the overwhelming feeling of utter sadness her movements, again, felt like they were in slow motion. Fallon bent in front of Shay as she wiped the tears from her face, she used her good arm to get onto the floor. Taking a close look at Shay's fragile, and tiny body Fallon could tell there was still some shallow breathing.

"Shay, can you hear me," Fallon made her voice as strong as possible.

Her voice quivered and threatened to give out just at those few words; words she never thought she would utter. A quick inhale of a breath from Shay made Fallon jump forward, angling her body over her younger cousins. Shay's hazel eyes fluttered open for a quick second at the sound of Fallon's voice, giving a little glimmer of life back to Shay.

"Shay, you don't have to say anything... I... I... just want you to know I'm right here... and I am not going anywhere," Fallon paused to wipe the tears from her face again "You're a... Shay I love ya so much..." Fallon's voice cracked.

All the will power Fallon had was drained from her body the second Shay took another ragged breath. Through blurry eyes Fallon got the courage to look at the wound on Shay's leg; a scratch running from mid shin to her ankle was why Shay was burning up. As if that wasn't enough there was a fresh bullet wound to Shay's midsection leaking blood onto the surrounding area.

"Oh God Shay... what happened what happened to you... got damn it," Fallon cried.

Fallon pulled herself closer to the little girl so she could use her good hand to wipe the blood caked hair away from Shay's pale face. Her eyes fluttered open again quickly finding Fallon and shut again as if she were too tired to keep them open. Shay's skin was on fire, which meant the infection has already taken ahold of her. Fallon prayed that the bullet wound would kill her before the infection did... she couldn't watch Shay die twice. Her chest slightly rose up and down just barely noticeable, it would have been missed if Fallon wasn't paying such close attention. There was just so much to say but not enough time to say it all.

"God Shay... I love ya so much... and I'm so glad I've gotten ta know you over the past year and a half. You'll never know it but, you got me through a really rough time in my life," Fallon paused to take a breath and to wipe her raw face once again "The day you showed up on my doorstep and Jesse told ya to go away I never would have thought we'd be here... well I don't think anyone would have thought that..." she let out a low chuckle at the memory. "Jesus, there was still so much for you to do, so much for me to show you and just so damn much you still had to learn," Fallon gripped the smooth cloth of the sleeping bag so she wouldn't punch the nearest thing.

A wet hack racked Shay's tiny body, making Fallon cringe at first. Shay's blood stained lips looked unnatural compared to her paling body making Fallon come to from her daze.

"We can't have you lookin' like that," Fallon's voice rasped as she looked for a clean towel to use.

Not seeing anything to her liking, Fallon felt the bubbling anger start to build in the pit of her chest. Who ever was in here before didn't have the decency to clean up just a little so the girl didn't have to go in a bloody mess of a room. Glancing back at the cousin for a quick second Fallon saw the crimson stain starting to spill down her chin and the side of her cheek. She shifted her eyes down to the fabric makeshift slug that Hershel gave Fallon to keep her arm from hanging around; that'll do. Fallon lifted the the tie from around her neck, ignoring the searing pain, and pressed it to her younger cousins face, gently wiping up the blood from her face. As Fallon pulled away her hand three quick gasps came from Shay's chest making her jump. The overwhelming feeling of dread and fear was being replaced by a sense of acceptance of the fate of Shay.

"Shay, it's okay... yo...you don't have to hang on for me, I'm guna be just fine, if you are ready you go ahead and you... I know this hurts," Fallon's voice was rough from the crying "You know I love you, and I sure as hell know you love me... god Shay I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you," Fallon let her head drop and let the tears fall from her eyes dripping onto the red towels surrounding Shay.

Fallon glanced through her blurry vision, up at Shay who's breathing was getting shallow. With every passing second Fallon could feel the hole in her chest growing, sucking every ounce of joy from her body and replacing it with numbness. She wiped the blood from Shay's mouth one last time; it couldn't be much longer.

"Shay it's okay," Fallon took a shaky breath "Just let go,"

As if Shay could hear what she was saying, the air was released from Shay's lungs and her chest didn't rise again. Fallon shut her eyes letting the remaining tears fall from her eyelashes. She removed the fabric that was balled up in her hand and placed it over Shay's face. Taking as deep a breath as she could manage Fallon started to crawl to the tent flap. Every movement felt like she was trying to run under water, even the bright sunshine felt dim as she crawled out onto the grass. People were talking all around her, but their voice came on seat ears as Fallon crawled to the nearest tree, not trusting her legs to carry her anywhere.

"Fallon," a pause "Fallon, its Rick..."

She laid her red rimmed eyes towards him.

"I can't imagine how you feel right now. I am so sorry for your loss, Shay wa.. is a great kid and you did everything you could for her," his voice was soft. He looked back at the tent sympathy in his eyes and all over his face. "I have to tell you something and you aren't guna like this,"

Fallon pulled her eyebrows together and snapped her head up towards him.

"Fallon... I don't know how to put this lightly," he ran his hand through his hair to push it back "The... the brain needs to be killed," his voice was a whisper.

The numbness in her body was immediately replaced by pure anger, her bison going red. She balled up the fist of her good arm and swung at Rick, hitting him in the jaw.

"I just watched my cousin die and you want me to do it again... go fuck yourself Rick," she snapped.

"I thought you would want to do it," he moved his hand from his jaw and sat down on the ground next to her.

Fallon clenched her jaw "Now,"

"If you want," his voice was soft again.

"Okay,"

Daryl wanted to go up to Fallon the second she came crawling out of the tent, but something stopped him. He knew she would want to be alone for just a little while before being bombarded with these people telling her how sorry they are. When he saw Fallon punch Rick Daryl wanted to run over there and take her away. Now, Daryl hasn't felt the urge to punch Rick since he told him about Merle being left to rot in Atlanta, but now he felt and overwhelming urge to beat his face in.

"Shame ain't it," his older brother walked up to Daryl.

"Mhm," Daryl mumbled.

"Better cheer her up little brother," Merle said as he slapped Daryl on the back before walking away.

Daryl started after his brother with his fist tightly clenched, how dare he try and make a joke. The flap of the tent opening again made Daryl snap his head over just in time to see Fallon come out. She was ghost white, the front of her shirt covered in too much blood. Even from this distance he could see she was breathing heavy and the look on her face was something nobody should ever have to see. Everyone was staring now as she leaned up against the undoubtedly crying. It pissed him off that everyone was staring at her as she cried her eyes out. Quickly he closed the distance lets between them and blocked everyone's view of her.

"Hey, ya wanna go somewhere you could be alone," Daryl asked as gently as he could manage.

"Yeah," she choked out in a voice so different from her normal one.

"Where," he asked trying not to touch her.

"Can you get Jesse and Trev," she eased ignoring his question.

"Yeah." He answered shortly.

He didn't want to be annoyed that she asked for them, but he was and there was nothing to do about it. Logically, he knew it made sense for her to want them, but emotionally, yeah emotionally, he wanted Fallon to want him around. When Daryl reluctantly found Trev and Jesse both men had tears in their eyes.

"Uhm Fallon wants you guys," Daryl said as normally as he could manage.

Jesse looked over at him with his brow furrowed before letting his face go back to normal "Thanks man," Jesse's normally loud voice was less than a whisper. "Come on Trev," he patted his brother on the back signaling him to move.

Jesse passed Daryl first and gave him a nod of appreciation, but as Trev started to pass he stopped and turned.

"Daryl, if Jesse looked confused about anything you just said it wasn't cause he has a problem with you it's cause he was surprised that she talked to you so quickly," Trev used his pointer finger to wipe underneath his eye.

"Oh," he answer not sure if he should say anything else. "That a good thing..."

"Yeah... really good... she must really like you," Trev answered before walking towards Fallon.

Daryl looked away from them and back at his camp site, maybe he should move closer to everyone else... He glanced back at the rest of the group walking around trying to to pay attention to the grief of the three of them; maybe not. Daryl pulled his crossbow up onto his shoulder and headed for his campsite, not will to look at these people anymore; them and their fake sympathy.

Jalissa found Rick standing by their tent completely lost in thought, his head cocked slightly to the side and his eyes facing to the ground

Every time she tried to look in the direction of Fallon or even the tent where Shay was, Jalissa's heart felt it was going to explode. She couldn't even imagine how any of them felt. Shay was just so young and full of life even in a world like this there was still so much for her to do. A's jalissa thought about Shay and her death a thought crossed her mind that didn't when Shane first brought her back in his arms. Shay wasn't just bitten she was shot in her stomach, how the hell would she have gotten shot? Everyone here that had a gun was great with it they wouldn't miss by that much, would they?

"How's Fallon," Jalissa finally asked after a few minutes.

"Holding up as well as could be expected," he said to the ground still looking away from her, his voice sounding distracted.

"What did you say to her to make her punch you," Jalissa asked turning his face to look and see if there was a mark.

"It was nothing, she is just upset and I was the first person to talk to her... I don't blame her," he answered finally letting light blue eyes fall on her.

"Oh, okay," she answered with a skeptical undertone in her voice that Rick surly would puck up on.

"Don't worry about it, okay," his voice was soft.

He turned his head and placed his lips lightly on her hand before giving it back to her. This automatically made Jalissa giggle and look away from her gentleman.

I have to talk to Hershel in a bit, could you so me a favor and look out for Carl... his mother isn't doing a great job of that," Rick let out a long sigh as he spoke.

"Uh yeah, I can do that," she paused to consider the consequences of what she was going to say next "But don't you think you should talk to him... I mean his friend was just killed," she tired to say that as gently as possible.

For the first time she saw a hint of anger cross his face before speaking "I'll talk to him when I'm done with Hershel," he paused "I did try and talk to him, he wasn't ready to talk about it... I don't want you to think I'm not concerned about my boy," his voice was sharp.

"No, no I... I didn't think that... I just didn't know... Rick I'm sorry I know you care but... I'm sorry forget I brought it up," she stuttered out

"Its fine, it's nice to see you're concerned about my son too. Comforting in a time like this," his tone was back to normal as he stretched out his undoubtedly sore muscles.

"I am concerned.. its the only reason I brought it up," she looked up at him.

Rick let a half smile form on his face "I'm glad,"

After a quick kiss Rick set off towards the farm house leaving Jalissa to find Carl; wherever he was. After about ten minutes of looking she finally found him sitting behind a hay bale next to the broken down windmill on the property.

"Can I sit with you," Jalissa asked as politely as she could not wanting to push the kid.

He mumbled something that sounded like a yes and shifted his body over.

"Thanks," she said as she took a seat.

They sat there for a long time before either of them decided to speak again, and it was Carl who broke the silence.

"Are you and my dad like together," he asked looking up at her his eyes red rimmed.

"Uhm...," her voice was unusually high pitched "Well do you want us to," she asked dodging Carl's question.

"Well, when your around you make my dad happy and he hasn't been happy like that in a while, so if you make him happy then yeah," Carl answered.

She was about to respond, happy that Carl approved of her, when someone started yelling about walkers in the barn. Instantly Jalissa's heart dropped at the mention of walkers, so she took a deep breath and looked over to the barn. Shane was yelling about everything and how keeping these things near them was just asking for danger. She'll never forget what he said next, and honestly she was surprised Fallon or Jesse didn't flip the fuck out on him.

"We already had a fucking kid die here, if we keep these... these things near us it's just a matter of time before it happens again," Shane yelled with an overwhelming amount of anger.

"Shit..." Jalissa mumbled underneath. "Um, Carl come with me but stay back,"

She a flick of fear in her stomach told her this was the wrong decision, stay back and hang out with Carl. She darted her eyes back to the barn and saw Shane kicking and pushing on the doors, amping the zombies up.

"Fuck," she whispered

With fear running thick through her veins, Jalissa forced herself up and started running for the crowd of people by the barn. She could hear Carl's footsteps behind her, making her even more on edge. When she got there the scene unfolding wasn't something she'd ever thought would happen. She watched as Rick brought a walker to the farm on a leash they use to catch rabid dogs; her mouth dropping at the sight.

"What the fuck is that," Jesse asked with a scowl on his face.

"I have no fucking clue," Fallon answered dragging her ice glare away from Hershel.

"You think this is fucking normal! You think people can come back from this," Shane yelled as he aimed and shot the walker three times in the chest. "That's not fucking normal," he aimed and shot the groaning walker in the head. He turned and looked at everyone with a wild look in his eye. "It's time we take control," he stomped to the padlocked barn door and busted it open, Rick shouting at him to stop every step of the way.

Knowing where this was headed, Fallon headed in Jalissa's direction.

"Give me your gun," Fallon said at her harshly.

"Are you sure you wan..." Jalissa was cut off as Fallon snatched the gun from her grasp.

Fallon turned on her heel, quickly, and grasped the gun in her hurt arm using the other to cock it; not caring about the searing pain that shot up and down her arm. The warm metal of the gun feeling awkward in her hand compared to the feel of the wooden handle of her axe. Fallon raised the gun and shot walker after walker as they filed out of the barn, with each body she brought down the better she felt in that second. After the last walker fell Fallon lowered the gun and turned her head to look at Hershel, the old man was on his knees agony on his face as he looked at the pile of bodies. Her lips twitched into a smile as she watched the old man struggle with the massacre of the barn walkers. A quiet shuffle from inside the barn made Fallon look away and bring her attention back to the barn.

"Mom!" Beth yelled at the rotting walker the stumbled out of the barn.

Shane went to aim at her, but Fallon jumped forward placing her hand on his arm to lower it. He glanced sideways at her with a bewildered look.

"I got this one," Fallon grumbled with so much hate in her voice.

He let Shay die in a tent outside because she was bitten by a zombie and not just shot. He let her die in excruciating pain because he didn't want to help her at all, he didn't even want to see her. Now, she was going to male him feel a fraction of what she feels. If she were really evil she would make him do is as she held his daughter at gun point, but that would take too much time.

"This your wife Hershel," Fallon asked as she stared down the advancing walker.

"Please just leave her," he begged.

"It's funny," she giggled she aimed at the walker "That you think I wouldn't do this after what you did to my family you selfish sonofa bitch, even as a walker this lady is to good for you,"

Fallon pulled the trigger letting the bullet hit her in the chest, knocking the walker back a step.

"Please Fallon! Stop just leave her," Hershel yelled.

Fallon turned and tossed the gun back at Jalissa, making sure to put on the safety of course, and picked up her axe. She swung it around her hand and griped it tight as she stepped to the walker. She brought back her good arm and swung at the walkers arm cutting off the arm, black blood spilling onto the floor.

"Oh I'm sorry, I missed.. let me try again," Fallon grunted as the anger in her stomach bubbled over.

She looked the walker up and down with sneer on her face. The anger had her hands shaking as she raised the axe again, swinging for the head this time. With a wet thunk the blade of the axe embedded itself into the forehead of Hershel's zombie wife making her fall to the floor in a puddle of her own black blood. With a hard yank she pulled the axe from her head with out a second look turned on her heel and walked away.

Fallon wasn't a vengeful person, at least not since the accident, but this crossed the line. When she was far enough away from everyone she let the axe slip from her hand and hit the grass. As the realization of what she just did started to dawn on her, Fallon's knees started to give out. Before she knew it she was on the floor her fingers digging into the ground as she let the tears fall from her eyes once again.

Fallon yelled, she screamed in a way she never has before as if every ounce of her soul was pouring out of her body. She pulled her knees into her chest and let the tears drip off her face onto her blood covered clothes. She felt strong arms wrap around her shoulders and pull her close.

"Fallon, hey look at me," Jesse's voice whispered in her ear.

She turned her head and met Jesse's re rimmed blue gray eyes with her bloodshot green ones. She placed her head on his shoulder as he pulled her close with his tattooed arm.

"I know it doesn't seem it now but it's going to be fine," he tried to comfort her, but she felt the tear hit her exposed shoulder.

"Nothings guna be the same," her voice was rough making her own southern twang sound foreign.

"Never," he agreed as he wiped the hair away that was sticking to her face.

"God Jesse, what are we guna do," she asked.

"Live through it, but don't forget," his voice was soft.

"How could we," she rasped.

"Good question," she felt him turn his head "Hey someone's here to see you, I'll talk to you on a little bit," she felt him get up letting the cold rush back to her body.

"But wait," she quickly turned after him only to be met by the eyes of Daryl. "Hey,"

"Hey," he mumbled as he looked down at her.

She patted the ground next to her, wanting him to sit with her. He laid his crossbow down next to him and took the spot next to her. With his presence she already felt the cold start to melt away, but even he couldn't do anything about the gaping hole in her chest.

"You okay," he asked, already regretting it as it left his mouth.

"I've been better," Fallon turned to look at him.

Daryl nodded bit kept his mouth shut, and for the first time since she met him she was glad he didn't have anything to say. Just him sitting there with her was enough for now, she laid her head on his shoulder, she didn't have to look to know his muscles clenched at her touch.

"Thank you Daryl," she whispered as she turned her head to lay a light kiss on his cheek.

Fallon pushed herself up from the ground, with an odd look from Daryl, and signaled for him get up to. It was only midway through the day and there was a lot to do still; Shay was being buried today no if ands or buts about it. After Shay was laid to rest then and only then would she deal with the issue of Hershel.

"You don't gotta do this," Daryl grumbled as he got up.

"If I don't I'm guna sit here and cry all day... Shay wouldn't want that..." Fallon choked out as she pushed back the tears that were stinging the back of her eyes.

"I'll get Jesse, Trev, and Merle to help," Daryl looked right at her as he said it his voice strong.

His offer to help made the tears spill from her eyes "Thank you,"

Daryl smiled as he walked towards where the group was now congregating. When he got back he managed to bring the people he said plus Jalissa, who promised Rick was coming later, Carol and Shane. With everyone helping it didn't take long for the hole to be dug, the people who didn't help with Shay were busy burning the bodies for the barn walkers; except for Hershel's wife, of course. Fallon looked down into the now finished hole and back at the tent; it was time.


End file.
